


Snotlout x Reader One Shots

by SalphiraStarsIsOnlin



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: +18, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Kinks, Kinktober 2020, Lemon, Love, Smut, mature - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 63,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalphiraStarsIsOnlin/pseuds/SalphiraStarsIsOnlin
Summary: One shot book of my favorite over confident Viking.This book contains:[🔷️] - One-shot[💠] - Drabble (100 words only)[🔷️💬] - Requested One-shot[💠💬] - Requested Drabble[🔷️🎶] - Song Fic[🍋💛] - Lemon[🍋💚] - Lime[🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober (2020)REQUESTS:[ ✅ ] OPEN[   ] CLOSE
Relationships: Snotlout Jorgenson/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. A/N & Leave Requests Here

Hey everyone!

I'm getting back into writing mostly about Snotlout (of course).

I want to do more one shots while I write my main book Snotlout x Reader Stories. Since it takes longer to write.

So if you have any suggestions let me know!

You're also welcome to DM me instead!


	2. [🔷️] What?

**-Takes Place During RTTE-**

"Are you sure it's going to fit?" I asked behind me.

Snotlout nodded, "Yeah, it will. Don't worry." Snotlout said with determination, "If it doesn't fit. I'll make it fit." He added.

He grunted as he pushed forward.

"Ah! Wait! Give me a second. I need to readjust."

I shifted myself a little bit to make myself more comfortable.

Snotlout sighed in annoyance.

"Okay! I'm ready!" I exclaimed.

He pushed forward again while growling, "Oh,yeah! There we go!"

"Aah! Slow down! I can't keep up!" I yelped.

Snotlout kept on moving and I started to groan.

"Uh, it's stuck!" He exclaimed.

"What?! Well, try to wiggle it or something!" I sad nervously.

"Okay," Snotlout replied, he started to grunt as he moved forward, "try to pull on it. I think that will help." He said as he was panting.

I pulled, "Ooh! Oh...kay?" I breathed out, I suddenly gasped, "Aah!" I squealed, "I-I don't think I can hold it much longer!"

Snotlout started to groan and pant, "J-just a little bit longer...!"

"Why is it so big??" I cried out.

"Snotlout's voice started to strain, "Almost...there!"

"Oh, Thor! Snotlout...Snotlout...Snotlout!" I shouted.

Snotlout did one more push and pull.

We both groaned loudly and started to pant.

"Oh, yeah. This is so much better." Snotlout sighed out.

I turned around and smiled at him.

•●●●•

"Thanks for helping me move and adjust that really heavy table!" I said to him cheerfully as we were walking out of my hut and wiping the sweat off my forehead with my arm.

"No problem." Snotlout replied as he winked at me.

I blushed and giggled.

We both looked up and noticed Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, and the twins looking at us with horror.

We looked at them with confused expressions.

"What?" Snotlout asked, slightly agitated that they're just staring.

"Is...there something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

Hiccup shook his head, "Uh, n-no...we were just wondering if you guys are ready?"

(Y/N)'s eyes lit up, "Ooh! Yeah! We're ready!" I smiled at him.

He nodded and left, followed by the others.

Snotlout then placed an arm around my waist then whispered in my ear.

"Later tonight, you should come hang out at my place." He then gave me a smirk.

I laughed out loud and playfully smacked his arm. I sent him a smirk back and leaned towards him, "I like that idea."

\---------

_Idea based off of_

**_The Bedfellows: Packing (ep#4)_ **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. [🔷️💬🍋💛]Don't Break My Heart (Lemon/Smut)

🔞MUST BE 18+ TO READ🔞  
  
Requested by: [RaetheDreamer](https://www.wattpad.com/user/RaetheDreamer)

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
  
__________________________________  
  
**-Takes Place After HTTY 3-**

I felt myself toss and turn in my bed. I woke up and I looked beside me and the covers were pushed back, there was no one else in the bed but me. I let out a shaky sigh.  
  
I ended up sleeping in today. It was early afternoon, and it looked like Snotlout, my husband, has already gone and went to go help Hiccup. Snotlout has become second-in-command  
  
He and Hiccup work on the village to make it better than ever. It surprised many people. Mostly surprised at Snotlout.  
  
Two rivals, when they were kids, are now working together in harmony. There are some hiccups but that's just Snotlout and Hiccup being Snotlout and Hiccup.  
  
After the dragons have left, Snotlout and I got married, we have been for a year now, and our anniversary is coming up.  
  
I got up and got ready for the day.  
  
Since dragons are gone now, we Vikings had to turn to something else to occupy ourselves. Some people crafted things and sold them or farmed or had animals that they took care of. I did a bit of both.

Occasionally, I would go into the village market to sell food that I harvested from my and Snotlout's farm.  
  
Or I would make little stuffed dragons for children or small wooden dragon trinkets to decorate for the adults.  
  
I have a little dainty stall. Nothing too big but I get recurring buyers. Sometimes they would request what they want and the next time they purchase it or trade.  
  
I've stood at my stall almost the whole day. Astrid came over and asked if I wanted to hang out with the gang together later this evening at the Great Hall. I agreed.

•●●●•

I closed my stall a little earlier than usual.  
  
I gathered all my stuff, and I walked towards home to put my stuff away.  
  
I did some chores around the house then I changed into some better-looking clothes and then went back outside  
  
I headed towards the Great Hall to meet with Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, the twins, and the love of my life, Snotlout.  
  
As I was about to turn a corner of a house, I saw him.  
  
I was about to run up to Snotlout and give him a hug but I noticed there was another person with him.  
  
A girl.  
  
There were some travelers who found us and we gave them a place to stay a day or two ago.  
  
And she was one of them.  
  
She has dark brown hair with two braids going down on each shoulder. She was also wearing a little helmet with horns.  
  
She was really close to him. Way too close.  
  
"No! Look, I think you're attractive..." Snotlout said with a grin.  
  
The girl went closer to him "Where are you staying tonight? You should come over to my hut...so I can make somebody's night." She said in a sweet voice that can make anyone queasy.

My eyes widen and I gasped loudly.  
  
I turned back the corner and pushed myself against the wall while both of them looked at my direction. I ran out of the village as I was breathing heavily. I was going through so many emotions. Anger, sadness, betrayal, confusion, and so much more. I kept on running as tears were spilling from my eyes. I was pushing every branch and bush out of my way  
  
As I was running I tripped on a rock. I looked up and I realized where I was.  
  
I was at a familiar cliff. I stood up and walked closer to the edge as tears were still dripping down my face. I sat down and I brought my legs up to my chest as I looked at the moon.  
  
Coincidently, the nightmare that I had the night before was about Snotlout falling in love with another person and it just had to become true.  
  
"Don't break my heart, Snotlout. Don't break me. Please. Please don't do this to me." I whispered to myself over and over again

•●●●•

I stayed there for a while. I didn't want to go back but it was getting colder outside and it started to snow. I walked back with my head down.  
  
I knew Snotlout was a flirt but that...that interaction with the girl didn't feel right.  
  
As I was walking I saw the gang but Snotlout wasn't with them.  
  
"(Y/n)! Where were you? We were..." Astrid stopped and looked at me with concern.  
  
All my friends looked at me, I just shook my head  
  
"It's been a long night," I muttered  
  
I turned away from them and went towards home.  
  
As I entered my house it was dark and quiet just the wind from the outside and the creaking from the house. Snotlout wasn't with the gang...I hope he didn't...  
  
I went upstairs and walked in front of our bedroom door. Hoping, maybe, just maybe, he returned home.

I slowly opened the door and went towards the bed, it was empty.  
  
"I knew it," I said out loud as my voice cracked. I felt tears stinging my eyes soon they were slowly dripping down my face.  
  
I slowly changed into my sleepwear. I just fell onto the bed with my face in the pillow. I was so mentally exhausted. I fell asleep quickly.  
  
_'Why, why me.'_

•●●●•

Before I knew it the sun hit my face. I felt an arm around and I turn to see Snotlout sleeping peacefully.  
  
_'How dare he come back home after what happened last night.'_ I thought angrily  
  
I aggressively pushed his arm off of me and it fully woke him up in confusion.  
  
"Well, good morning, baby." He said as he yawned  
  
I didn't reply I didn't even dare look at his face. I changed into my clothes quickly, ran down stairs, and left the house slamming the door shut, shaking the whole house. Then I went outside to our animals and started to feed them and take care of them  
  
Eventually, Snotlout walked out of the house. Dressed for the day. He looked at me and gave me a smile.  
  
"I'll see you later (Y/N)! I love you!" He called out.  
  
I scowled at him and looked away.  
  
"Whatever" I muttered  
  
He stood there his smiled changed to a slight frown. I looked over because he was still standing there.  
  
"What!?" I yelled in an annoyed tone, I didn't mean for it to come out that way but it was too late.  
  
He looked shocked. He furrowed his eyebrows and stomped away.  
  
I felt tears well up. I blinked them away as I sniffled. I shouldn't cry.  
  
**_Snotlout's POV_**  
  
"Ugh!" I shouted in frustration. "What is wrong with her?"  
  
People around me started to look at me. I didn't realize how loud I was so I gave them a sorry smile. I met up with Hiccup. I guess he saw how angry I was.  
  
Hiccup raised an eyebrow "What's wrong?" He asked  
  
"Nothing, you wouldn't understand," I grumbled  
  
He looked at me and crossed his arms. That wasn't entirely true. He was also married so maybe he would know a thing or two.  
  
I sighed "It's (y/n) she has been acting...different...since this morning."  
  
We started to walk towards the village  
  
"Different? How?" He asks me  
  
"I don't know...she seems upset." I shrugged  
  
"Well, it'll be a good start if you asked her what's wrong. That's what I do if Astrid gets upset with me." He chuckled  
  
I pondered at what he said. I didn't ask what was wrong I just left.  
  
Later tonight I should ask.  
  
**_Your POV_**  
  
As I finished taking care of the animals I saw Astrid walk by and called out to me.  
  
"Hey, Astrid!" I said as I wiped the sweat off of my forehead. As I smiled at her.  
  
"Where were you last night?" She asked as I walked up to her.  
  
My smile turned to a frown. I let her inside and explained to her what happened.  
  
"So are you saying he cheated on you?" She asked angrily  
  
"W-well. I don't know. I saw him flirt with this girl. And I didn't see him when I went back home but when I woke up this morning he was sleeping beside me!" I said as I fidget my hands  
  
I started to feel a little bit of doubt.  
  
But the evidence was there. I saw him with the girl and he wasn't home last night.

"Well, like what I always say give him the old..." She said as she placed a hand  
  
"...honey and the hatchet." We said in unison  
  
"Alright, I'll try to talk to him tonight." I softly said

•●●●•

Later that night Snotlout came home while I was getting ready for bed.  
  
"(Y/n), I want to talk to you." He said as he sat on the other side of the bed.  
  
"Okay," I said looking at him 'He beat me to it.'  
  
I was expecting an apology an explanation or something but I got something else.  
  
"What's wrong? Why were you so mad at me this morning?" He asked with his eyebrows furrowed  
  
I gave him a deadpanned look.  
  
"You really don't know?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips He shook his head.  
  
I scoffed and I shook my head "Figure it out." I laid on the bed and faced away from him.  
  
I heard him scoff back "Fine then! Whatever."  
  
The next day I woke up and I got up before Snotlout did. He then later left without saying anything.  
  
_**Snotlout's POV**_  
  
I felt angry and sad. Hiccup asked me what was wrong and I ignored him I wasn't in the mood. I didn't want to talk about it now. Maybe later. We got work to do and I can't let my feelings get in the way of work.

•●●●• 

Later that night after Hiccup and I finished doing our daily tasks around the village. Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Hiccup, and I went to the Great Hall to eat dinner.  
  
Hiccup asked, "So how's (y/n)?"  
  
I groaned and sighed "Worse than yesterday. She told me "Figure it out." What does that suppose to mean!?" I said as curled my fingers angrily  
  
"Uh, figure it out?" Tuffnut said pointing out the obvious.  
  
I just glowered at him, this guy sometimes.  
  
"Well, find out what you did wrong," Fishlegs said as he shrugged.  
  
I looked at Fishlegs frustrated "I don't know what I did wrong though! She won't tell me. If I ask she'll just get mad again." I sighed in defeat.

•●●●•

 _ **Your POV**_  
  
Ever since that ordeal we had a few days ago, Snotlout hasn't been coming home at the usual time. He said he was working and told me not to worry about it.  
  
I want to believe him but in the back of my mind, it's saying he's with that...girl and that I should leave him because I'm losing him. But my heart loves him and it says it wants to stay.  
  
We also haven't spoken to each other often. We haven't kissed not even hugged either.

•●●●• 

Later that evening Astrid invited me and Ruffnut to just have some girl time at her house while Hiccup and the rest of the guys spend time together like they used to do.  
  
"So (y/n) I heard from Hiccup there's still something between you and Snotlout?" Astrid asked unsure if it was true.  
  
"There's something going on between you two?" Ruffnut said in curiosity  
  
"Yeah...it's a long story." I sighed  
  
I continued "And yeah. It's...it's gotten worse. I...I think I'm losing him." I felt tears welling up as I look down at my hands  
  
Astrid placed a hand on my shoulder "You're not losing him." She said trying to reassure me.  
  
After we talked for a bit. Ruffnut and I left Astrid's home and we both went our separate ways.

As I was walking home I ran into Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut.  
  
"(Y/n)! We were just looking for you." Hiccup said  
  
They all walked up to me "What's going on between you two?" Fishlegs asked  
  
"Yeah, seriously Snotlout would not stop talking about it," Tuffnut said in annoyance  
  
I sighed it's getting frustrating thinking about it. All the anger and sadness getting built up over these last couple of days are now getting released onto my friends.  
  
"I saw Snotlout all up against another girl flirting, alright!? And...and it made me mad!" I cried out as I crossed my arms  
  
"All because of that, you guys won't talk to each other? You know he's just like that right? You guys have been friends for years! You should know!" Hiccup exclaimed  
  
"No, there's more! It was also because he wasn't home that night. Until I woke up the next day he was home sleeping next to me as if everything was normal. He's also been coming home late or not at all sometimes" I huffed as tears were threatening to fall. I continued before any of them said anything or asked any more questions "I don't want to talk about this anymore!"  
  
I quickly walked past them and went home. Again, no one was home. I don't think I would be able to get used to this.

•●●●• 

The next day was just like any other day. I woke up but this time Snotlout wasn't home but he was at some point because of the clothes on the floor.  
  
I took care of my animals and went to my stall to sell my items.  
  
When sundown came around. I dropped all my stuff back at my house and headed towards the woods to clear my mind.  
  
There were clothes on the ground and random items in the house scattered around but I didn't have the energy to clean up.

  
  
**_Snotlout's POV_**

I felt awful being around (y/n). She's really upset but I don't know what to say or do. My heart is breaking.  
  
I felt like I was losing her. I felt like she despises me and I don't know why.  
  
Today was like any other day. Except this time Hiccup needed to tell me something. I told him it can wait. I wasn't in the mood. I just wanted to finish my tasks for today.  
  
Later that night Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Hiccup sat me down.  
  
They told me what was going on.  
  
I was shocked. I got up and ran back home.  
  
When I got to my house (y/n) wasn't home. It was empty, dark, and quiet.  
  
I ran around the village to find (y/n). I went to Astrid's first.  
  
(Y/n) wasn't there. I checked at her stall. She wasn't there either. I went to the Great Hall. No sign of her there either! I looked at every possible place in the village.

A place I haven't checked was the forest but I wanted to check back home again. It started to snow.  


•●●●• 

I sluggishly went back home with my head down. Then I heard someone stepping on a stick  
  
I looked up and I saw (y/n) walking out of the woods and towards me.

  
  
**_Your POV_**  
  
Being in the woods was relaxing. I took a small nap but got woken up by snow. I also realized it was dark so I headed straight back home.  
  
As I was walking out of the woods deep in thought I saw Snotlout with his head down.  
  
I was about to turn around but I stepped on a stick and it got Snotlout's attention.  
  
I felt trapped. I couldn't just run away now. Could I?  
  
This was awkward.  
  
My head says run away but my heart tells me go to him.  
  
I looked away and decided to keep walking forwards.  
  
It seemed like Snotlout was walking towards me too because we ended up in front of our house.  
  
"(Y/n)...I want to talk to you about something." Snotlout said as he fidgets with his hands  
  
I sighed and there was some awkward silence. I looked at him. He looked tired. I couldn't help it, but I still loved him with all my heart and person.   
  
I decided I would give him another chance. "Let's talk inside," I said as I look at our house.  
  
We both walked up to it. Snotlout grabbed the door before I could and he opened it letting me in first.  
  
I looked at him. He had a small smile on his face.  
  
I couldn't help but smile at him a little bit "Thanks." I whispered  
  
It was a sweet gesture from him.

Once we were inside I sat down on a wooden bench in front of the firepit. It was silent and cold.  
  
Snotlout lit the firepit and all I could hear was the crackling and pop from the fire as the snow outside started to pick up and the wind blowing against our wooden house.  
  
Snotlout sat down next to me and he turned towards me and so did I. He reached out and grabbed my hands.  
  
"(Y/n), about an hour ago Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut told me why you were upset with me...it's about the girl. Right?"  
  
There was some silence and I felt tears in my eyes.  
  
"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner," I said as my voice cracked and tears were on the verge of spilling.  
  
I hated that night with a passion thinking about it makes me emotional.  
  
He didn't laugh or smile his eyebrows were furrowed. He looked serious.  
  
"I want to explain what happened that night. Because it's not what you think." He said.  
  
I sighed and sniffed. I thought for a second and nodded I wanted to hear what he had to say.

•●●●•

 ** _Snotlout's POV_**  
  
After a long day of tasks to help the village, I went towards the Great Hall to spend some time with my friends and the love of my life, (y/n). As I was walking there, I ran into a girl.  
  
She has dark brown hair and was wearing two braids and each were going down on her shoulders. She was also wearing a helmet with horns.  
  
I tried to go around her but she kept blocking my way. She started to walk closer to me and I took a step back.  
  
"Hi! Your name is Snotlout, right?" She asked as she tilts her head and messed with one of her braids. She was giving me a sly smile.  
  
"Uh, yes I am and...you are...?" I said as I raised an eyebrow  
  
She giggled "My name's Alva! I was with some travelers yesterday and you and Hiccup gave us a place to stay" She started to examine my arms and face. I started to feel very uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, welcome to New Berk. Now...if you would excuse me..." I tried to walk passed her.  
  
She stepped in front of me and continued "Wow, you look even better up close and you look so strong too!" She said as she touched my arm. I jerked back "U-uh, thanks but I have to get going." I tried to go around her but she stood in front of me once again  
  
She stood in front of me with her cheeks puffed out and her arms crossed "Why? You think I'm unattractive!?"  
  
"No!" I sighed "Look, I think you're really attractive..." I said through my teeth. I gave her a fake grin.  
  
She wasn't ugly by all means but I already have the best girl in the world and that girl is (y/n). I just wanted this girl to go away. I tried to back away.

It was the wrong move though because she got closer to me with a smirk. "Where are you staying tonight? You should come over to my hut...so I can make somebody's night." She said with half-closed eyelids  
  
I suddenly heard a noise and I looked over to my right and there was nothing. Then Alva pushed my face back at her. She had her eyes closed and was getting closer to my face. She was going to kiss me  
  
I gasped and jerked back. I walked passed Alva and turned around and looked at her as I walked away from her backward. I shook my head. "No, I'm good. I'm sure you'll make somebody's night but sure as hells, not mine. My wife, the love of my life, has all of my love and she is waiting for me at the Great Hall." I did a nod at her  
  
Then I turned around and quickly walked towards the Great Hall as I heard Alva did a growl and a huff.

•●●●• 

When I got to the Great Hall, I saw my friends but (y/n) wasn't there. We waited for her but she didn't come.  
  
I left to go look for her. I checked the house we both lived in, but she wasn't there. I checked around the village and she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
I ran into Hiccup and Astrid "I can't find (y/n)!"  
  
Hiccup pointed at the direction of my house "I saw her walk back home. She--"  
  
"Thanks!" I interrupted him and ran towards home. I saw that girl again and she glared at me and looked away.  
  
I rolled my eyes I didn't care. I walked up to my house. It was dark but I went upstairs and saw (y/n) sleeping in the bed peacefully. I sighed and changed my clothes into something more comfortable and fell asleep beside (y/n) with my arm on her waist.

•●●●•

 ** _Your POV_**  
  
"So you're not in love with someone else?" I asked after he was done explaining his story He gave a half laugh "No, you're the only one for me." he smiled he then continued "I didn't think you were the jealous type (y/n)." He smirked.  
  
"I-I wasn't jealous! I had every reason to get upset." I said as I pouted and crossed my arms.  
  
He chuckled and reached out and pinched my cheek "You're so cute."  
  
"And you're a muttonhead," I said and stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
I had another thought that bothered me. "So why were you gone so often?" I asked, wanting to know.  
  
He sighed "Because every time you would see me it looked like you would always get angry and upset so I tried to avoid you. I would spend a lot of time at the Great Hall"  
  
I frowned "I'm sorry. Snotlout, I should have been forward with you and told you everything from the start." I then gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
He smiled at me with half his eyes closed. I giggled at his reaction.

Then his eyes went wide. "Oh! I got something for you." He got up from the bench and went over to the bed and looked under it. He then pulled out a medium-sized box.  
  
He sat back down on the bench and handed me the box. "I meant to give this to you yesterday but...you know." He looked at me grinning  
  
I looked down at the box again and up at him "Well, what are you waiting for? Open it up!" He said in a slightly irritated tone  
  
I looked up and glared at him. He shrank back and chuckled "Sorry, I'm being impatient."  
  
I relaxed my face and gave him a smile.  
  
I opened it up and my eyes went wide. I covered my mouth in surprise.  
  
There was a beautiful necklace with a small jewel at the bottom.

I looked up at him "Snotlout this...this must of cost a fortune!" I said in disbelief

He just smiled "Happy...uh...late Anniversary!" He had his hands in the air.  
  
I gasped silently. I didn't get anything for him and I felt awful that I didn't get anything nice as this!  
  
He continued "You know what the symbol means?" he asked as he pointed at the necklace.  
  
I looked at the necklace. Then I looked up and I stared into Snotlout's blue eyes as he stared into mine.  
  
"Eternal love," we both said together while smiling. I placed the box down onto a nearby side table. I turned back to Snotlout and I grabbed his face and kissed him.  
  
I missed his warm soft lips against mine. We started to deepen the kiss, slowly we started to use our tongues on each other's lips. We both moaned softly into each other's mouth as our tongues danced together.  
  
We pulled back and I stared into his eyes as we both started to pant.   
  
I then looked down feeling bad that I didn't get anything for him. I then felt his finger under my chin, then he lifted my head up so I was looking at him again.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked with a concerned tone  
  
"I...I didn't get you anything, Snotlout." I felt tears going down my face as I looked away.  
  
Snotlout grabbed my face with both his hands and pulled me closer to his face and started to kiss me.  
  
He slightly pulled back just enough to talk. "It's okay, as long as you are here with me...that's all I ever want," he whispered as we are barely touching lips together. He started to kiss me again.

**-LEMON STARTS HERE-**

  
_'No, I can't give him nothing!'_ I thought.  
  
I sly smile plastered across my face.  
  
I pushed Snotlout on the bench and he ended up laying on his back and I was laying on top of him while our lips were still together  
  
I clutched onto his fur cloak that he was wearing. I pulled back and he gave me his signature smirk and his eyes were filled with lust.  
  
I leaned in and whispered in his ear "Do you want to take this to bed?"  
  
His smirk turned into a grin. He sat up I was now sitting on his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.  
  
He grabbed my ass and stood up and walked towards the bed.  
  
He laid me down and he started to unclothe me. He started with the top and then my pants.  
  
Next, it was his turn.  
  
I sat up and helped him with his top and his pants. I couldn't help but trail my fingers across his chest and stomach.  
  
He leaned in and started to aggressively and passionately kiss me and I equally aggressively and passionately kissed him back as I laid back down.

We were both driven by lust now. Snotlout calmed down a bit but kept on kissing me.   
  
He started kissing at my jawline softly and started to move down to my neck.  
  
I felt a shiver go down my spine. He found the sweet spot and I let out a long moan.  
  
He went lower and went to my chest. He undid the linen strap on my chest revealing my boobs.  
  
I started to blush intensely. I began to feel cold but felt warmth as he grabbed them both with each hand. I bit my bottom lip knowing what he was going to do next.  
  
He started to use his tongue on one of them as he massages the other with his hand and thumb.  
  
He was swirling his tongue around my nipple. I arched my back in pleasure as I gasped. He moved onto the next one nibbling and licking.  
  
Snotlout stopped and started to make his way down again, this time between my legs.  
  
He started to kiss against my womanhood through my panties. I started to whimper in pleasure. Then he pulled them down and threw them to the side.  
  
Meanwhile, I scoot up on the bed and then Snotlout followed.  
  
He was now on top of me. I can feel his erection protruding from his underwear.  
  
We started to give each other many light kisses on the lips. I gave him a smirk and then with all my strength I pushed him and now I was on top. I looked at his face it was shock at first but then his expression changed into a smirk and his eyes were still filled with lust.  
  
I started to kiss down his chest and down to his stomach. I can hear his breath becoming shaky, then I kissed down to his waist.  
  
When I got to his erection. I placed a hand on it and started to rub him through his underwear.  
  
He shuddered under my touch "Aahh..." He moaned out.  
  
I pulled down his underwear and threw it somewhere off to the side. I was sitting between Snotlout's legs eyeing his large erected dick.  
  
I grabbed it from the bottom of the shaft. I laid on my stomach comfortably and started to lick the tip and swirled my tongue around it.  
  
"(Y/n), p-put your mouth on it." He begged as he panted  
  
I didn't oblige. I kept teasing him and started to give him little butterfly kisses all over his hard penis.  
  
He groans loudly as he was squirming under my touch "(Y/n)! Don't do this to me." He gasped "S-stop teasing me." He said barely above a whisper.  
  
I ignored him and started to lightly lick the slit of his erection. He couldn't handle the teasing.  
  
Snotlout took this as an opportunity to take my head and push my head down onto his shaft.

"Mmmh! Yes!" He grunted loudly  
  
I started to bob my head on his dick and in return Snotlout groaned "Ahh! Oh, Gods. It feels so good!" He gasped  
  
He was thrusting himself in my mouth as I was bobbing my head up and down.  
  
"(Y/n), I'm going to cum!" Snotlout cried out.  
  
Before he could I pulled him out of my mouth.  
  
"W-why did you stop?" Snotlout asked while panting. His voice seemed to sound a bit higher.  
  
I gave him a devilish smirk "I don't want you to cum yet!"  
  
"W-wha--" He stuttered  
  
I got up from my stomach position and sat on Snotlout's now wet and hard penis.  
  
Snotlout groaned "Put it inside. Please." He begged.  
  
I shook my head "Nope." And gave him a sly smile.

I rubbed my womanhood against his erection.  
  
Snotlout gasped and I moaned as I moved my folds up and down on his erected dick.  
  
Occasionally, my clit will rub against his tip and make me moan louder.  
  
I started to pick up the pace and was grinding on him faster. Then, by accident, Snotlout's erected shaft got inserted inside me.  
  
We both cried out in pleasure.  
  
I gasped "Aaah, fuck!"  
  
I adjusted myself and got into a crouched position and started to bounce up and down on his hard dick.  
  
Snotlout started to grab my boobs and would slightly slap them. "Ooooh, (Y/N)... Oooh, yeah...I miss this so much." He said as he breathed heavily and gasped.   
  
My legs got tired so I leaned forward and laid my head on his shoulder.  
  
Snotlout got the hint and wrapped his arms around my waist and started to thrust himself inside me very hard.  
  
I started to moan and yelp out in pleasure.  
  
"Ooooh yeah. Fuck yes!" I cried  
  
"You like that baby, huh? You like that?" Snotlout said through his moans  
  
"Ah, yes Snotlout, I do!" I cried out "Cum inside of me, please!" I begged  
  
"You have to try harder than that." He pulled out and shoved himself deeper.  
  
I couldn't contain my yelp "Snotlout! Please! I'm begging you!" I shouted  
  
After a couple of more hard and deep thrusts, he released his semen inside and I released my juices on his dick. All now combined as Snotlout pulled out once more and gave one more good thrust with a loud grunt.  
  
We both panted and puffed. I looked up at Snotlout and he looked down at me. I smiled at him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
For a while we laid there, cuddling. Whispering sweet nothings to each other.  
  
As we slowly drift off to sleep I looked up at Snotlout once more "I love you so much...thank you." I said as I snuggle up to his chest.  
  
He looked down at me and gave a small chuckle and whispered softly "I love you too just as much...and thank you..." He grabbed my hand and looked at the ring on my finger as he smiled "for everything."


	4. [🔷️] Sleep Walking Disaster

**-Takes Place During RTTE-**

_**YOUR POV**_  
  
"Ugh, this sucks!" I croaked out loud followed by a sniffle.  
  
I was so sick, I got caught with a fever.   
  
My nose is stuffy, my head hurts, my throat hurts, just everything hurts. I groaned in pain as I was laying in my bed with a ton of blankets on top of me.  
  
I felt cold but also very hot, it's really irritating, but I guess I should sweat out this fever.  
  
At first, I got a cold but thought nothing of it. As the days went by it got worse. The gang knew I needed medicine so Hiccup sent a Terror Mail back to Berk so Gothi should be here in four days. Two days for the Terror Mail to reach Berk and two days for Gothi to come here.  
  
In the meantime, occasionally, my friends would come by and ask if I'm okay. Mostly it was Astrid and Hiccup who would check up on me.

Fishlegs sometimes and the twins once in a while but Snotlout hasn't come visit me yet.  
  
Which made me feel kind of sad but I don't want any of them to get sick anyways so I tried to get them out of my hut as fast as possible.  
  
As I laid there I started to feel stressed and anxious then I started to cry uncontrollably. I don't know why though. I think it's because of the fever. Suddenly, I started to see things. It almost looked like a person's face, that looked transparent, floating across my ceiling. I started to hear what sounded like two people arguing but the sound was condensed and muddled.  
  
I closed my eyes and I tossed and turned in my bed. Trying to ignore the sounds and, what I assume, my hallucinations.  
  
I started to feel really tired and fell asleep.  
  
**_3RD PERSON_**  
  
It has been a few hours since (y/n) fell asleep but to (y/n) it would only feel like asleep but to (y/n) it would only feel like ten seconds.  
  
She stumbles out of her hut during the night. Everyone was in the clubhouse, they were just talking and planning.  
  
Suddenly, (y/n) stumbles in. Everyone looked over to her confused. She has a glassy-eyed expression.  
  
(Y/n) started to cry. Everyone started to feel a bit freaked out  
  
"(Y/n), why are you up?! What's wrong?" Astrid asked as she stands up her eyebrows creased with concern.  
  
"I need to find my silk." (Y/n) mumbled as she sniffs  
  
"Uh, what silk?" Snotlout said out loud in confusion  
  
(Y/n) didn't answer and walked up to the table in the middle of the clubhouse. She then got down on her hands and knees and started to crawl around and under the table.  
  
Everyone looked under the table   
  
"(Y/n), what are you doing?" Hiccup "(Y/n), what are you doing?" Hiccup asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"Silk! I can't find it." She said with annoyance  
  
"What silk? What are you talking about?" Fishlegs asked in confusion  
  
"The stuff that comes out of a spinner, stuff, when they want to construct a web." She said as she slurred her words. She continued "They're hard to defeat because of their motion or whatever."  
  
She wasn't talking normal she was talking nonsense. The gang looked at each other with confusion and worry.  
  
Snotlout did a cuckoo sign  
  
She got up from under the table and then she started to climb on the table and stood on top of it.   
  
"GERONIMO!" she yelled out and jumped off the table, landing on her arm.  
  
Everyone gasped   
  
"(Y/n)!" They all said in unison.  
  
(Y/n) wasn't phased at all. She stood up and then she walked towards a wooden and then she walked towards a wooden bucket on the ground and lifted it up.  
  
She then turned it upside down and started to shake it as if she was pouring something.  
  
"What are you doing now?" Ruffnut asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Feeding all the dragnesim with fishes." (y/n) muttered  
  
"Drag-- what?" Tuffnut asked   
  
"Dragons!" (Y/n) shouted in an irritated  
  
"Jeez, you don't have to yell," Tuffnut said as he crossed his arms  
  
"Mind your own damn business then!" She snapped back  
  
Everyone was shocked by the sudden outburst. It was not like her to act like this. It also didn't make sense!  
  
(Y/n) suddenly drops the bucket and her eyes looked droopy and she started to sway.  
  
"I'm so tired. I'm going home." She turned around and stumbled out of the clubhouse.

The gang followed close behind. She was slightly waddling as she walked with her arms loosely down by her side. As she got to some steps she would go up to them very slowly, one step at a time. She almost stumbled backwards but she caught herself. She didn't seem bothered by it.  
  
Everyone watched her go back inside her hut.  
  
"What...was that!?" Snotlout shouted in confusion pointing at (y/n)'s direction  
  
Everyone was equally bewildered   
  
"We should ask her tomorrow morning," Astrid suggested. "For now...let's just...let her go to bed."  
  
Everyone took one last look at (y/n)'s hut and went back to the clubhouse to continue on discussing their plans.  
  
**_YOUR POV_**  
  
I fluttered my eyes open. I had the craziest dream but I couldn't remember it very well. I went to stretch my arms but my right arm felt very sore. I started to rub my arm to soothe the pain

"That's odd. I must have slept on my arm." I mumbled to myself. I started to stare off into the distance as I kept massaging my arm then I heard a knock on my door.   
  
"Come in," I said as I grimace from the pain in my throat.  
  
The whole gang came inside. I raised an eyebrow and sat up.   
  
"Uhmm, guys you shouldn't be in here," I said as I tried not to wince at the pain my throat was causing but they didn't budge.  
  
"(Y/n), do you remember what happened last night?" Hiccup asked curiously   
  
"Remember...what?" I asked confused. I don't understand where this was going  
  
Snotlout let out a laugh "Wait, so you don't remember anything about silk, or jumping off of a table and yelling 'geronimo' and feeding dragons?"  
  
I pondered then it recurred to me!  
  
"Ooh, I do remember something else though! So, I had a crazy dream last night where I needed to find this silk thing for where I needed to find this silk thing for some reason. Then I was on (y/d/n) and I wanted to go sky diving but (y/d/n) didn't catch me so as I was falling and I landed on the ground but I didn't die. Then (y/d/n) and your guys' dragons started to talk to me telling me that they were hungry so I fed them." I said letting out a small chuckle and then a small cough.  
  
"Anything else?" Fishlegs asked still wanting more  
  
I thought for a second and shook my head "No, not that I know of. Anyways, how did you know silk and jumping and feeding dragons were part of my dream?"  
  
Everyone gave me an explanation of what happened last night.  
  
I rubbed my arm as it was still sore. "Ooh...so that's why my arm hurts..." I mumbled then I looked up at Tuffnut "Sorry that I yelled at you Tuffnut."  
  
"(Y/n), is there something you're not telling us?" Astrid asked  
  
"Right, I don't think I ever told you guys... I sleepwalk when I get really sick. My mother calls it fever dreams." I said as mother calls it fever dreams." I said as I sniffled, I continued "for some reason sometimes I'll cry for no reason and reenact my dreams. I can also become easily annoyed." I said as I did a half chuckle.  
  
"That...explains a lot," Hiccup said with a nod  
  
"Yeah, and then I don't remember anything after I wake up," I said shrugging. "It shouldn't happen again it only happens pretty rarely."  
  
Hiccup nodded in understanding. "Alright everyone, let's give (y/n) some rest."   
  
Everyone started to leave my hut one by one.

•●●●•  
  


I stared at the ceiling. It is the third day and Gothi would be here tomorrow. I still feel sick I may feel even worse than yesterday!  
  
I looked to my right and see a book that I have been reading. I picked it up and started to read where I left off.

It's an interesting book of fiction. About a faraway land with kings and queens with many conflicts, war, and love. There is also a special queen who has the ability to speak to dragons. She is my favorite character in the book.  
  
As I was reading I felt my eyes become heavy and felt the book slip out of my hands and land on my face. Before I had the chance to react I heard a knock at my door and my door open and close.  
  
I sat up and shut my book quickly "Uh, hello?!" I said out loud not even seeing who came inside my hut.  
  
"Shh!"   
  
I gasped loudly but started to cough a little bit as the air irritated my throat. I looked to my right to see Snoutlout holding a bowl and a spoon.  
  
I looked up at him and the bowl. "What are you doing here and what is that?" I said, extremely confused that Snoutlout just came inside my hut.  
  
He sighed and seemed hesitant. He sat at the edge of the bed as I leaned back a little bit being a little confused.

"I made you some soup. It should make you feel a little bit better. It's my mom's recipe." He slightly mumbled  
  
He wasn't directly talking to me. In fact he was talking to the wall behind me.   
  
I blushed, this kind of gesture is something that I'm not used to from Snotlout. He's always so loud, obnoxiously loud and sometimes he can be mean but not as much like when we were kids.  
  
I gently took the soup and the spoon from his hand. "You...you made this?" I asked as I look between the bowl and him.   
  
He nodded a little bit but was still looking away.  
  
I smiled at him "I'm surprised it's not burnt." I teased him  
  
He looked at me with a scowl. "Hey! I can totally cook...Only when Hookfang's not involved." and looked away, crossing his arm.  
  
I laughed softly. I enjoyed teasing Snotlout.

I took a sip of the soup out of the bowl. "Hot! Hot!" I exclaimed  
  
"Careful! It's hot!" Snotlout said as he took the bowl and spoon away from me.   
  
"You could of told me!" I said defensively  
  
"Well, I didn't know you were going to do that! Any normal person would have blew on it and used the spoon!" He said, defensively back.  
  
I sighed and then chuckled softly "You're right. I guess I got way too excited and got ahead of myself"  
  
I noticed Snotlout smirking at me and then I realized what I had just said and started to blush again. There was a few moments of silence, I was too busy being embarrassed, then Snotout continued.  
  
"Here, let me help you." Snotlout said as he dipped the spoon into the bowl. He then brought the spoon to my face as he held the bowl under my chin.  
  
This time I was super embarassed "S-Snotlout, I can fee-"

"Say 'Ah', here comes the dragon!" Snotlout interrupted me in a sing-song voice  
  
I rolled my eyes so hard they could have fallen out of my sockets. I swear, he only did that to make me even more embarrassed. I opened my mouth reluctantly and he placed the spoon in my mouth. I swallowed the soup after chewing, there were some soft vegetables and pieces of meat.  
  
My eyes went wide with surprise. It tasted so good and went down so smoothly it almost feels like it helped my throat instantly.  
  
"That is so good!" I smiled at him  
  
He became flustered and then did a cheeky grinned "I know! I told you I can cook!"

•●●●•

After I finished the soup. I felt content and warm. I then remembered something that I wanted to ask him.   
  
He started to get up from my bed but before he walked to the door, I stopped him.  
  
"Why did you come today and not a few days ago like the others?" I blurted out as I slightly tilted my head to the side.  
  
He turned around rubbed the back of his neck with his empty hand and chuckled. "W-well, I, mostly Hookfang, kept messing up the soup recipe and I had to get it perfect. I had to do it alone since Hookfang kept burning everything up."  
  
I let out a small laugh "That's really sweet of you. Thank you." I smiled at him warmly.  
  
He gave me a rare soft smile "You're welcome, (y/n)." Snotlout said and then he left my hut.   
  
I sighed as a plopped back on my bed. Gods, it feels like my feelings for him are growing everyday. I wish I can tell him how I feel about him but I'm not sure how. I'm sure he has a crush on Astrid I'm not even sure if he still has a crush on her.  
  
I am not sure if he even is interested in me and only see me as the "cool" friend.

•●●●•

 ** _3RD PERSON_**  
  
Later that night the gang were all doing different things. Hiccup and Astrid are planning, Fishlegs is tending to Meatlug, the twins and Snotlout are together and are practicing fighting with each other.   
  
Meanwhile, (y/n) was stumbling out of bed and down the stairs. She ends up down at the training area where the twins and Snotlout were.  
  
Snotlout looked up and towards (y/n). His face was washed over with confusion.  
  
He dropped the ax he was holding and walked over to (y/n).  
  
"(Y/n)! What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Snotlout asked as he tilt his head.  
  
"Snotty! I missed you!" (Y/n) said slurring her words and her arms stretched out.  
  
She never used that nickname on Snotlout before and it threw him off.  
  
The twins looked at each other "Uh, well we're gonna go." Tuffnut said as he points towards their hut and ran off.  
  
Snotlout rolled their eyes at them and looked back at (y/n), concerned.  
  
"Let's go adventure!" (Y/n) said jumping in place  
  
"Uhm, okay?" Snotlout agreed not even sure what he is getting himself into.  
  
(Y/n) just walked past him and just stopped and turned around and sat down.   
  
Snotlout looked around him to make sure no one was around. He then sat next to (y/n).  
  
"Are you okay?" Snotlout asked. Really concerned for (y/n).  
  
(Y/n) started to cry for no reason  
  
"Oh no, you're sleep walking again aren't you?" Snotlout said out loud.  
  
"Snotty, I like you a lot and it made me sad when you didn't come see me often and you probably think I'm really lame and you like other girls and not me," said and you like other girls and not me," said (y/n) without taking a single breath. It was all slurred but Snotlout got the gist of it.  
  
"Oh." Was all what Snotlout said. He was shocked from the sudden confession.  
  
Suddenly, (y/n) started to sway "I feel really tired."  
  
"Uh, okay okay." Snotlout whispered hastily and carefully lifted (y/n) and carried her back to her hut.

•●●●•

  
_**YOUR POV**_  
  
I yawned as I stretched and then I started to cough hard.  
  
Today, Gothi was suppose to come here and give me some medicine and other stuff.  
  
I patiently waited for her. It was only for a few minutes until I heard knock at my door.  
  
"Come in!" I said as I cringed from the pain of the throat.  
  
Of course, Gothi and Gobber came in, I smiled at them and let Gothi do her magic.

•●●●•

She gave me some sort of herbal medicine and it doesn't taste good. But they do say that medicine that don't taste good work the best...right?  
  


She gave me some other stuff to help soothe my throat and made sure I didn't have anything else wrong with me.  
  
Gobber translated Gothi and all I needed to do is take the medicine in the morning and night once, rest and let the medicine do its thing.

•●●●•

It's been about 2 days and I started to feel so much better! My throat hurts less and I was finally been able to do things with the gang.  
  
Lately, though Snotlout has been acting super weird. As in he has been in my face so much but acts nervous or anxious to tell me something at the same time.   
  
Curiosity was killing me. I need to find a perfect time to ask him what's up. When we are alone.

•●●●•

It's been a couple of days now and I have fully recovered from my sickness!  
  
We were in the club house going through another plan. We needed to figure out what to do with the Dragon Hunters.   
  
At least I think so. I was too busy staring at Snotlout and looking away when Snotlout stared back at me. We played this little game through the whole meeting.  
  
Once the meeting was over everyone started to leave the club house.  
  
Except Snotlout.   
  
'I guess we both have the same idea.' I thought  
  
"So..." we both said together.  
  
There was just an awkward silence after that.   
  
"Is there--" I began "I--" Snotlout said at the same time.  
  
There was even more silence. Snotlout breathes in and closed his eyes then opened them.

"Do you like me?!" Snotlout just blurted out. His face was flushed pink.  
  
I was caught off guard.   
  
How. Did. He...  
  
"L-like you...as a friend? Yeah?" I stuttered, nodding.  
  
He started to furrow his eyebrows.   
  
"No! I-I mean like me...more than a friend?" He muttered   
  
Is this why he was acting weird!?  
  
"W-who told you?!" I said as I looked down at the table in front of me.  
  
"It was probably Astrid...no she wouldn't...Ruffnut!" I muttered to myself. "Was it Heather!?" I asked out loud.  
  
"(Y/N)...I--" Snotlout said as he looked at me sadly? Confused? I couldn't tell.  
  
I interrupted him, I don't think I could bare it if he say the words "I know! I know...you don't feel the same." I said as my voice cracked. Tears were threatening to come out from embarrassment "You don't have to tell

embarrassment "You don't have to tell me!" I cried out as I ran out of the club house.  
  
_'I knew it! I fell too hard and now I'm hurt! I mistook his kindness for love! Stupid! Love is so stupid and cruel.'_

•●●●•

It's been almost an hour since I've talked to Snotlout.  
  
He now knows I have a crush on him. I basically admitted it.  
  
I was flying with (y/d/n) around the Edge. I couldn't be in my hut. I was afraid that Snotlout would come visit me. I can't show myself to him. Not after what I just did and said.  
  
I got lost in my thoughts.  
  
Rethinking what had happened over and over again and crying.  
  
_'Am I not good enough?'_  
  
 _'Is something wrong with me?'_  
  
 _'Am I not pretty?'_

 _'Am I not funny enough?'_  
  
 _'Did I do something wrong?'_  
  
 _"(y/n)..."_  
  
 _"(y/n)..."_  
  
 _"(Y/n)..."_  
  
"(Y/N)!" A familiar voice yelled out.  
  
I flinched and look to my left.  
  
It was Snotlout looking at me. I quickly looked away I couldn't see what his facial expression was. I was too embarrassed to look at him.  
  
"Are you crying?" He asked as he tries to fly a bit closer.  
  
I gave him a fake laugh "Haha...why would I be crying? I'm not crying."  
  
"Can we land and talk about this?" He asked  
  
"There's nothing to talk about..." I muttered and flew faster but Hookfang was pretty fast.

"Just hold on!" He yelled out  
  
"No!" I shouted back  
  
'There's only two things that's going to happen. He's either going to make fun of me. Or try to explain why he doesn't have feelings for me and I really don't want to hear either or.'  
  
I flew down to the near by forest hoping I would be able to lose him.  
  
My dragon dodged between the tree trunks and branches and found a nice large branch, big enough for my dragon, and landed on it.  
  
I stayed there and waited. I looked up and didn't see Snotlout or Hookfang anywhere.  
  
Suddenly, something broke through the branches and grabbed me by my shoulders.  
  
I gasped and looked up to see who caught me.  
  
"Hookfang?!" I screeched  
  
"I just want to talk!" Snotlout said as he looked down at me I wiggled around trying to loosen the dragon's grip.  
  
I growled in annoyance. "(Y/d/n)!" I yelled.  
  
I was now getting angry.  
  
My dragon flies up to me "No! Just go back home (y/d/n)!" Snotlout said.  
  
"What!? You can't tell my dragon what to do! Only I can! And I say, (y/d/n), help me!"  
  
My dragon looks at me confused and was about to listen to me instead. But of course Hookfang did a roar and a gurgle at my dragon and it looked at him and started to head home.  
  
Hookfang and my dragon have some sort of really close bond together. Or something! Because my dragon seems to listen to Hookfang more than me sometimes!  
  
I sighed in annoyance.

•●●●• 

We were headed to an open field. Hookfang dropped me gently and landed beside me and Snotlout jumped off his dragon quickly and started making a beeline for me.  
  
I took a few steps back but he grabbed my wrist.  
  
I didn't look up I just stared at the ground.  
  
"What do you want?" I murmured   
  
"I just want to talk to you..." He said as he let go of my wrist.  
  
I sat on the ground with my knees up on my chest.  
  
I started to silently cry.  
  
Snotlout sighed and sat across from me and started to wipe my tears with his thumb. "You're being a crybaby!"  
  
I jolted my head back away from his hand. "If you're going to make fun of me...just leave me alone!" I started to cry more and turned away from him.  
  
"Sorry....sorry...look, (y/n). I wanted to tell you I actually like you a lot." He said as he still keeps watching me.

he still keeps watching me.  
  
"What?" I squeaked out  
  
"Yeah, but you wouldn't let me finish!" He said as he crawls closer to me.  
  
"Are you joking? Is this a sick joke? Are you making fun of me?!" I said angrily looking away as tears kept falling.  
  
Suddenly, he hugs me tightly. "I know I can be insensitive sometimes..."   
  
I let out a tiny laugh  
  
"Okay, maybe a lo-- t-that's not the point! What I'm trying to say is. I really do mean it."  
  
I looked up at him he had a soft smile on his face. "Really?" I asked  
  
"Really." He said nodding  
  
"Really really?" I asked with a small smile   
  
He rolled his eyes but grinned "Really really."  
  
I started to wipe away my tears from my face and started to laugh. He let me go and stood up.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a chuckle and a raised eyebrow.  
  
I shook my head "I'm laughing because I'm happy...and because I'm a little bit of an idiot." I muttered as I also stood up and rubbed my arm absent-mindedly.  
  
Snotlout didn't say anything. Instead, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug.  
  
"It's okay. At least you're my idiot, right?" He said softly.  
  
"Well, if I'm your idiot then I guess that's alright." I giggled.  
  
We were still in a nice hug. I then asked the burning question that I was trying to figure out an hour or so ago.  
  
"How did you know I liked you?" I asked into his chest.  
  
He started to laugh "Because you told me!"  
  
"What?!" I said as I pulled back from the hug. But he just pushed me back into his chest.

"You were sleep walking and told me everything." He chuckled  
  
I blushed hard. I vividly remember my dream. It was with Snotlout and I confessed my love for him. In the dream, it turned out nicely. Nothing like reality.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" I exclaimed  
  
There was some silence and then he sighed "I was trying to find the perfect moment. Also, you were sick and I wanted to do this..."  
  
He pulled back from the hug and looked down at my lips he then closed his eyes.   
  
His lips were getting closer and closer. Before I knew it he kissed me. I closed my eyes and let him.  
  
We slowly pulled back from the kiss. I touched my lips, surprised at how nice it was.  
  
"What? Surprised at how good of a kisser I am?" He smirked  
  
blushed at the question and chuckled "Oh be quiet, you." I said as I slightly We slowly pulled back from the kiss. I touched my lips, surprised at how nice it was.  
  
"What? Surprised at how good of a kisser I am?" He smirked  
  
I blushed at the question and chuckled "Oh be quiet, you." I said as I slightly pushed him.  
  
"I'm going to take that as a yes." He said as he grinned

•●●●•

We flew back to Dragon's Edge. (Y/d/n) was in the dragon stables waiting for me patiently.  
  
Snotlout and I got off of Hookfang and (y/d/n) ran up to Hookfang and started to rub against his neck.  
  
"Wow! Not even a hello?" I asked in disbelief  
  
My dragon just growled at me and continued to snuggle up against Hookfang. Hookfang looked the other way as if he was embarrassed.

Snotlout also noticed the thing going on between the two dragons.  
  
"Are they...?" He asked as he looked at me.  
  
I looked at him with a smile and shrugged.  
  
It started to become sunset. I sat at the edge of the platform and stared off into the horizon where the ocean met the sky.  
  
Snotlout sat beside me and admired the sunset as well.  
  
"It's so pretty I can never get over it." I said in awe as I looked at the beautiful colors.   
  
"Not as pretty as you. In fact you're more than pretty...you're beautiful!" Snotlout said flirtatiously  
  
"That. Is so cheesy!" I laughed out loud  
  
"What can I say? I'm a cheesy guy!" He said as he wraps his arm around my waist as we both stared at the sunset. I leaned on him and placed my head on his shoulder.

I looked over to my right and saw both our dragons snuggling up together and napping. I smiled at them.   
  
I couldn't be anymore happier.


	5. [🔷️🎶] Into the Open Air

**-Before HTTYD 3 Begins-**

"Love? Psh, more like a waste of time." I said as I threw an ax hard at the bullseye in front of me.  
  
"Well, you got to at least like someone, right?" Astrid said as she also threw her ax.  
  
To be honest I do, but I'm scared.  
  
A year and a half ago. I came upon this island after I left mine.  
  
My heart couldn't take it. I've been cheated, lied to, and people turned against me because of him...  
  
So I left.  
  
I built up my walls high and wide. I didn't want anyone to come close to me ever again. I was scared and I lost trust in people.  
  
If people can make a 180 that fast, how can you trust anyone?  
  
But the one year and a half being here on Berk showed me the other side of people. The good people.

My walls started to slightly deteriorate day after day but I started to build them up again because of one person.  
  
"I know who you like!" Astrid said giving me a devious smile.  
  
I raised my eyebrow at her and crossed my arms as I gave her a smirk "You do, eh?"   
  
She nodded "Snotlout, right?" She said as she picks up her ax.  
  
I let out a scoff and rolled my eyes "No, I don't!" I said as I laughed "Besides, he likes Ruffnut." I muttered as I also picked up my ax.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure." Astrid said with a smile.  
  
I squinted at her "What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
She placed a hand in her hip while her ax was hanging low on her other hand.  
  
"Don't you think it's a bit suspicious that he gets obnoxiously flirty with Ruffnut when you're around?" She questions me.

"Pfft, maybe he wants to let me know he likes someone else. I don't know! I'm not Snotlout." I said as I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Besides, even if he did like me. Love is just a waste of my time."  
  
Astrid sighed and looked down. She then looked up at me "Love is a beautiful thing though, (Y/N)."  
  
I gave out a laugh "No, it's not."  
  
"That's not true!" Astrid exclaimed sadly.  
  
I sighed "Maybe to you. Look, love is like a seed. If you care, it grows. And no one truly cared about me."   
  
"But love is a beautiful thing, with the right person, it becomes a meaningful thing." Astrid said sadly at me.  
  
I looked at her sadly. I don't even have the tears to cry anymore "And how many heart breaks do I have to go through to find the right person?" I said to her.  
  
She didn't say anything I just stared at her for an answer but it was just silence.  
  
So I turned around and left the arena.

•●●●•

Later that night I laid down on the cool grassy open area. The stars were out and the trees were rustling against the wind as the insects chittered and chattered as I heard my dragon breathing beside me.  
  
I sighed as I looked at the many stars scattered in the sky "Like Snotlout, yeah right." I mumbled to myself and scoffed  
  
My dragon was laying next me on her back sleeping. She is a beautiful Mountain Nightmare.  
  
A similar breed of the Monstrous Nightmare except these dragons live in the mountains, hence the name.

I looked down at my dragon "Do you think I like him?" I asked her  
  
She opened her eyes. She let out a soft growl and laid her head by mine. "Yeah, you're totally right, I don't!"  
  
I then heard wings flapping close by. I sat up and looked around. Meanwhile, my dragon looked at the direction of the sound.  
  
Snotlout landed by me and hopped off.  
  
I stood up to greet him. "Hi?" I said as I waved at him.  
  
"Heey, I just wanted to come by and say hi." He said as he gives me a grin.  
  
It makes my stomach tighten and my heart beat so fast every time I see that smile. I hate the feeling because I know what it means.  
  
But deep down I can't help but feel slightly okay with it.  
  
"And...uh....well..." He said as he tried to come up with words.  
  
His dragon pushed him towards me almost as if he was telling Snotlout to get on with it. But at the same time his dragon pushed too hard and made him fall on top of me.  
  
I blinked at Snotlout's confused face as I was also a bit bewildered by our predicament.  
  
Snotlout quickly got up. "I'm....I'm..." he stutters   
  
I sat up and looked up at him "I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I smiled, softly at him.  
  
He takes out a hand and started to lean down "Here, let me--"  
  
"No, no, it's okay. I can get up myself. Thanks, though." I said as I stood up and brushed pieces of grass and dirt off my body.  
  
I didn't want him to keep touching me.   
  
I was afraid that my feelings were going to take over. I didn't want to fall in love again.  
  
Snotlout started to talk fast "Okay, so, well, I was wondering if you want to fly around the island for a while. Just for fun since I have nothing better to do. But if you're busy or whate--"  
  
"Sure." I said with a lazy shrug. A little bit of flying shouldn't hurt.  
  
His face beamed with happiness. His eyes lit up as they sparkled from the moon light.  
  
I couldn't help but smile at him.  
  
He turned around but noticed Hookfang disappeared behind him. "Where did he go?!"  
  
I looked over at my right and saw him standing by my dragon looking over her.   
  
"Um...Hookfang's over there." I said pointing at him  
  
Snotlout sighed and followed behind me as I got on my dragon and he got in his.  
  
Without warning Hookfang took off and my dragon followed behind.  
  
"Whoa!" I yelled out.  
  
We were both yelling as our dragons We were both yelling as our dragons both flew up into the clouds.  
  
We were back to back, but we were far apart enough so our dragons' wings didn't hit each other.  
  
We broke through the clouds. I looked over to my left and saw the moon shining so brightly.  
  
And then my dragon started to lean backwards as well as Hookfang.  
  
I saw Snotlout go past my left and we started to dive back down.  
  
Upside down.

[-song here-](https://youtu.be/vujY_od92hc)

Our dragons met up again and started to twirl and fly around each other  
  
I started to realize what they were doing.

_↟↟↟_   
  
_🎶🎶🎶_

They were dancing and it was like Snotlout and I were doing it as well. Only our dragons were doing the work. We were just feeling the movements.

_↟↟↟_   
  
_🎶This love it is a distant star._

_Guiding us home wherever we are🎶_

I started to laugh as our dragons became more passionate and faster with their dance.

_↟↟↟_   
  
_🎶This love it is a burning sun_   
_Shinning light on the things that we've done🎶_

I looked over at Snotlout who was now flying beside me. His helmet got pushed in front of his eyes. He pushes it back up and looks at me with a bit of fear but then changed as he grinned at me. I giggled at him.

_↟↟↟_

_🎶I try to speak to you every day_   
_But each word we spoke_   
_The wind blew away🎶_

But then Hookfang sped up and Snotlout's scared face came back and I let out a laugh. My dragon sped up to catch up with Hookfang. We flew up into the sky and they danced as they went up.

_↟↟↟_   
  
_🎶Could these walls come crumbling down?_   
_I want to feel my feet on the ground_   
_And leave behind this prison we share_   
_Step into the open air🎶_

My dragon did a side flip over Hookfang. I was so close to Snotlout I could of grabbed his face but it happened so fast I was now on his right side.

_↟↟↟_   
  
_🎶How did we let it come to this_   
_What we just tasted we somehow still miss🎶_

We then started to dive bomb and flew down closer to the village flying and dodging the tall dragon houses.

_↟↟↟_   
  
_🎶How will it feel when this day is done?_   
_And can we keep what we've only begun.🎶_

I looked over at Snotlout he was laughing and smiling. He looked over at me and I gave him a big grin. The biggest grin I have ever given.

_↟↟↟_   
  
_🎶And now these walls come crumbling down_   
_And I can feel my feet on the ground🎶_

I couldn't help but let my walls come down a little bit. Seeing him this happy made me feel something. Seeing him smiling at me and his eyes glistening. It was real...it was genuine.  
  
It made me...  
  
It made me...  


_↟↟↟_

_🎶Can we carry this love that we share_   
_Into the open air_   
_Into the open air_   
_To the open air🎶_

We flew back up to the clouds and were facing each other smiling and breathing heavily from the excitement.

_↟↟↟_   
  
_🎶This love it is a burning sun🎶_

...it made me fall in love again.

•●●●•

We landed back down in the forest and dismounted, our dragons flew back up and left us. It looked like they are going to continue on their little dance.  
  
I laughed as I looked over at Snotlout, who was watching the dragons fly away "Did you plan this?" I asked with a smile.  
  
He looked at me and rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled "Yeah, I totally planned this." He said as he smiled.  
  
"That didn't sound too confident." I teased while smiling.

"That didn't sound too confident." I teased while smiling.  
  
He sighed "No, I actually was planning on talking to you...about...us." he muttered as he sat down on the ground  
  
"U-us?" I said as I stuttered a little bit as I sat across from him.  
  
He slowly nods as he looks nervously at me.  
  
"Okay...what about us?" I asked a bit nervously.  
  
He took a deep breath "I...like--" he then hesitates  
  
"Ruffnut, I know." Finishing his sentence for him. I looked away and stared at the trees. "What does that got to do with us?" I asked coldly  
  
"What? Who told you that lie." He said through a chuckle.  
  
I looked at him confused.  
  
"No, I like you." He said as he had his eyebrows up with nervousness.

I sighed as I looked down, "Snotlout, I--"  
  
"Astrid told me...she told me about your past relationships and your recent one." He said interrupting me.  
  
"Astrid...." I growled silently to myself  
  
"Love is just a waste of my time." I said to him sadly   
  
"Then waste it on me." He said as he looks in my eyes.  
  
I looked at him with confused furrowed eyebrows.  
  
"I really like you, (Y/N). I love you. Astrid told me what those other losers did to you and I promise, I would never hurt you or treat you like that." He said as his voice wavered.  
  
I looked down at my lap as I absent-mindedly picked at the grass.  
  
I looked up to him with furrowed eyebrows "That's what they all said. But look what they did. People tend to think love is...is...like a thing!" I exclaimed as I raised both my hands "But it's the things you do! So, how can I trust you that you won't go behind my back? How can I trust you that you will love me as much as I love you?" I said a bit harshly. For the first time in a while I felt tears coming out.  
  
He scoots closer in front of me and grabbed my hands.  
  
"I promise to show you how much I love you, how much I care about you and how much you mean to me, everyday of my life...I promise to take care of you and be there for you." He said as he tries to look at my face.  
  
I couldn't help but crack a smile. I don't think I had anyone say this to me before.   
  
"That's a lot of promises..." I said through a laugh  
  
"And I stand by them." He said in a serious tone as he gripped my hands tighter. "If you really think love is a waste of your time. Waste it on me then. I promise you, you won't regret it." He said shaking his head.   
  
I sat there and thought as I listened to the sounds of nature around me and the soft breathing from Snotlout.

Snotlout started to pull away but I gripped onto his hands and looked up at him.  
  
"Alright, I'll give you a chance." I smiled softly at him.  
  
His face lit up and had an open mouth smile.  
  
"But..." I said giving him a frown "I won't hesitate to leave if you break your promises."  
  
Snotlout nodded "You got a deal!" He then leaped up and hugged me as I fell down on the grass.  
  
I laughed out loud along with Snotlout. Who looked at me with those blue eyes and softly kissed me.  
  
When he pulled back I gave him a smile and he smiled back.  
  
He stood up as I sat up and he held out his hand.  
  
"Here, let me help you." He said as he started to lean down to help me get up and I let him.  
  
I stood up as his hand was in mine and his other hand on my side.  
  
"Thanks." I said smiling up at him.  
  
We heard wings flapping and looked up. Our dragons finally came back from their little flight.  
  
"There you are, you pig-headed dragon!" Snotlout said as he still held on to me.  
  
Our dragons started to snuggle their heads together.  
  
"Looks like they like each other." I said to Snotlout  
  
Snotlout let out a chuckle "I think it's more than just like." He said  
  
"Yeah?" I replied smiling  
  
"Yeah." He said as he smiled and looked down at me kissing me one more time.  
  
\------  
TO BE CONTINUED ;)


	6. [💠] Distraught

**-Takes Place During RTTE-**

Snotlout leans against his hut as he covers his face in distraught.  
(Y/N) has left and he misses her a lot.  
  
The gang walked up to the sad Snotlout.  
  
"Snotlout...are you okay?" Hiccup asks as he walks up to him.  
  
"(Y/N) used to call me Snotlout." He replied sadly  
  
"Well yeah. I hope she did, considering it's your name!" Astrid exclaimed  
  
Suddenly, (Y/N) flies in and looks confused at the group.  
  
"(Y/N)! You're back!" Snotlout exclaimed and ran over to the confused girl and hugged her.  
  
"Snotlout...I was just...oh whatever." And hugged him back.

\-----------  
Heavily Inspired By:


	7. [🔷️🎶] Poison

**_A/N_**  
 ** _\----------_**  
  
_This story contains (Y/N) being very depressed and poisoning themselves. Just letting you know_ ** _there is a happy ending_** _to this because I want to tell you, if your life is going to shit, remember, you will have your happy ending whether it is sooner or later, it will come._

**_"Please stay, okay? Please don't go."_ **

•●●●•  
  
**-Takes Place During RTTE-**

**(YOUR POV)**

I let out an audible and heavy sigh when I woke up.  
  
Things were getting harder around here at the Edge.  
  
Not physically but emotionally and mentally. And it didn't happen over night...nothing like this ever happens over night.  
  
I lost my dragon during one of our missions. It was hard to get over and I still couldn't get over it.  
  
I was forced to find a new dragon since you really can't be considered a Dragon Rider without a dragon, of course, and it'll be hard to continue on fighting along side with my friends if I am just constantly hitching rides with them.  
  
I don't want to go back home either. There will be nothing to do at Berk and I'll miss my friends dearly...especially a certain someone.   
  
I wanted to be useful and helpful to my friends but I feel like I am holding them back.

A lot of the missions we went on to get back the Dragon Eye failed because of me.   
  
I'll get too worried that plans get messed up. I didn't want to lose anyone because of me. Not again.  
  
My friends get upset that they couldn't get the Dragon Eye back but they never get mad at me. They "understand" they say.  
  
I held in all my emotions. Gave them smiles and laughs but I was deteriorating inside.  
  
As weeks went by I started to feel a little bit better but the feelings were still there and that voice in my head will come back popping in and reminding me every time I wake up and every time I sleep  
  
But it helped a lot when Snotlout would try to help cheer me up.  
  
He did go through the trouble of finding me the "perfect" dragon.  
  
The dragon is wonderful, don't get me wrong, but it could never replace mine.

Everytime I ride it, I think about Snotlout a lot.  
  
I like Snotlout. I would even dare say, I love him. Astrid said it was just puppy love when we were kids.  
  
I believed that at first but it wasn't. My feelings for him still lingered in my heart after all these years.

  
•●●●•

  
One day Snotlout went missing so Heather, Astrid, Ruffnut, and I went after him to find him.  
  
Coincidentally, today was the day that I wanted to tell him how I felt.  
  
We eventually found him but it was all a blur because the only thing I remembered from that trip was that one of the Wingmaidens kissed him.  
  
My heart shattered when I saw it. I forgot everything around me. I forgot how to think.  
  
I almost cried during the trip back to the Edge but I swallowed it all down. Smiled and laughed like I always did It felt like the world was against me.  
  
My dragon, losing its life because of my recklessness, missions being failed left and right because of my fears and past trauma, and now the person I loved the most is now in love with some other girl because I was too late and didn't have the courage to tell him.

•●●●•

I stopped riding my dragon. I will very rarely ride it but evertime I see my new dragon. I always cry.   
  
I've been feeling back to awful. It was hard seeing my friends. We made plans when I was in a little bit of a happier mood but I would forget and I started to become forgetful...a lot.   
  
Snotlout would ask sometimes and I will say no too aswell. I was too mentally tired all the time and no matter how much he begged. I would decline often.  
  
To the point he doesn't ask me anymore. No one asks me anymore.  
  
It made me feel lonely. That it made me feel that they didn't want me anymore. I wish they kept asking.  
  
But they left me alone.  


•●●●•

I haven't been sleeping a lot, but it's hard getting out of bed, eating didn't seem worth while either.  
  
One day Hiccup and the rest of the gang told me I should go back to Berk for a while.  
  
I asked them why.   
  
They said that I should go back to Berk and relax and relieve some stress. That I have seemed unhappy here  
  
I nodded at them and they left.  
  
My mind started to whisper ugly things to me. Saying how I am a burden that even my closests friends don't want to even see me anymore.  
  
I know it's a lie but they do say when you hear a lie over and over again you start to believe it, and I started to believe it.

Maybe, if I left. Really left. They'll sigh in relief that I'm gone. That they don't have to carry this burden with them. That they will be happier without me.

•●●●•

I packed everything up and headed towards the forest nearby, instead of towards Berk.  
  
I was carrying a botany book. Looking and comparing the pictures in the book. I was looking for a specific color.  
  
And I found it.   
  
I picked it up and stared at and at the picture to make sure it's the right one.  
  
I looked over to my dragon and couldn't help but cry silently as it reminds me of Snotlout. I walked over to the dragon who looked at me curiously and I unbuckeled the saddle straps and dragged the saddle off of it.  
  
"You're free to go." I cried as my voice cracked. It looked at me as it made a dragon cooing sound.  
  
"Go! Get out of here!" I shouted at it as I stomped and flung my arms out.

It took a step back and flew off into a random direction. Never to be seen again.  
  
I sat and cried as I stared at the berries. I didn't know how else to go.   
  
I was scared. I was so scared.  
  
I didn't want to feel the pain inside me anymore, though.   
  
I want to escape. I felt like I would never be happy again and this is my way out.  
  
My only way out.  
  
They won't miss me. I am always in the side lines anyway.  
  
I never made a difference in this world but they have.  
  
They won't notice and if they did they wouldn't care.  
  
I opened my mouth and placed all the berries in it. I chewed it.  
  
It tasted disgusting. Mushy and a gross after taste. It made my mouth tingly as well.

It takes a while for the berries to do their job. Reason why I took this route. It's suppose to be painless.  
  
I stood up and walked over to a small near by cave and laid down on the dirty rocky floor as I cried some more and waited for my demise.  


•●●●•

I've lost count of hours. I started to feel myself becoming weak.  
  
There was something dripping out of my mouth and saw a crimson red liquid. I didn't know if it came from my insides or if the inside of my mouth was reacting to the berries.  
  
I was too weak to care. My brain started to become fuzzy and actual thoughts were hard to come up with.  
  
My breathing started to slow as I laid there.

•●●●•

 **(3RD PERSON** )

"Did (Y/N) really leave?" Snotlout asked curiously as Hiccup came in the clubhouse.  
  
Hiccup nodded sadly.  
  
"I hope she feels better when she's back at Berk." Astrid said to Hiccup  
  
"Yeah, it has really taken a toll on her. Hopefully, she would be able to just relax and be herself again." Fishlegs added.  
  
"I'm not gonna lie...I'm going to miss her." Snotlout said as he muttered the last part.  
  
"We all will." Hiccup said with a sad smile.  
  
"You know, you really need to tell her sooner or later." Ruffnut said to Snotlout as she leans against the wall with a smirk  
  
Snotlout rolled his eyes "Shut up." He muttered.  
  
But it was true. He really does need to tell (Y/N) sooner or later.  
  
Suddenly, they heard some wings flapping and a light thud.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.  
  
They ran outside and saw a distressed dragon  
  
"Hey, isn't that (Y/N)'s dragon?" Tuffnut asked as he stares at it  
  
"Wasn't she headed towards Berk now?" Ruffnut added.  
  
"(He/she) doesn't have a saddle on." Hiccup said looking at the dragon and at Snotlout  
  
Snotlout shook his head with furrowed eyebrows he knew something was off. That this was really bad and really weird "Something's wrong." He said with worry as he looks over at Hiccup.

•●●●•

They followed the distressed dragon as it was wanting the gang to follow.  
  
They were headed towards the opposite direction of where (Y/N) was supposed to go.  
  
"Last time I remembered, Berk was the other way." Astrid commented worridly.

As they landed they saw the saddle as the dragon poked at it with its snout.  
  
Meanwhile, everyone was looking around the area.  
  
"G-guys?! We need to find (Y/N) and now!" Fishlegs said in a panicked tone that scared everyone in a panic.  
  
Snotlout ran over to him and grabbed the book that Fishlegs was holding.  
  
The page was filled with notes and was creased at the corner, almost acting like a book mark. There was a sentence that made his heart drop down to his guts.  
  
'Berries are extremely poisonous and can cause death. However, it is a painless death to the consumer as it slowly shuts down their vital organs.'  
  
He shook his head as he started to feel the panic rise in him as he rereads the sentence over and over again.  
  
Hiccup came over and took the book off his hands.  
  
He furrowed his eyebrows as his eyes widen in shock "Oh, gods..." he muttered.

•●●●•

(Y/N)?!" Snotlout shouted as he started to run around.  
  
Everyone split up to cover more ground.  
  
Snotlout could hear (Y/N)'s name being called out all around him.  
  
(Y/N)! Come out, right now!" He yells out angrily  
  
He almost let's out a sob "(Y/N)...Please...don't leave." He whispers to himself as he feels tears threatening to spill out  
  
He ran by a cave but did a double take and looked in. Hookfang was close behind and lit himself to create some light.  
  
(Y/N)? Are you in here?!" He shouts out.  
  
He can hear the other's voices echoing in the cave from the outside. Still calling out to her.  
  
As he walks inside, he saw a body at the end of the cave. Laying still.  
  
Oh gods..." he mutters out and ran to the body

It was facing the wall. He grabbed the body and pulled it towards him.  
  
It was (Y/N), and there was a small pool of blood on the ground.

•●●●•

**(YOUR POV)**

  
I heard voices but they sounded muddled and far away. I ignored them. My brain was playing tricks on me.  
  
I faced the cave wall. I can feel myself becoming more weaker by the second and just like the book said, it was really painless.  
  
I realized I left my satchel and everything back outside but by the time anyone noticed I'll be long gone.  
  
I had nothing going on in my brain. It was just emptiness and I felt tired I wasn't sure if it's from lack of sleep or the berries doing their thing.  
  
Suddenly, someone touched me and I saw a figure, it looked a lot like Snotlout.  
  
"Snotlout?" I said barely above a "Snotlout?" I said barely above a whisper.  
  
It was nice to see him one last time before I go. Even if it's not really him.  
  
Even with the heart break. I still couldn't let him go. I still loved him the same.  
  
I felt a tear go down the side of my eye. And for the first time, in a long time, it wasn't from sadness.  
  
I just closed my barely opened eyes as I felt too weak.  


•●●●•  
  
**(3RD POV)**

Snotlout lifted her up carefully and ran out the cave. He heard her whisper ever so slightly.  
  
"I'll be so lost if you left me." He sobbed out "So, please don't leave me!" He cried out as he held her close.  
  
He hopped on Hookfang and flew up and told the others he found her.  
  
They quickly flew back to Berk to Gothi.  
  
The ride there was silent and scary and long.

It takes about a day and a half to get to Berk.  
  
They got to Berk in less than thirty hours. They weren't sure if they could make it.  
  
Snotlout was helplessly praying to himself the whole time.

•●●●•

It has been a full day since they have sent (Y/N) to Gothi.  
  
Snotlout couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't even be his loud obnoxious self.   
  
It made everything even worse. The gang never seen him this broken before.  
  
He visited Gothi every hour to check up on (Y/N) but Gothi wouldn't let him come inside but he still visited anyways even though he knew he was just going to get kicked out again and again.  
  
Finally, Gobber came up to the group. "(Y/N) is..."  
  
Everyone looks at him with anticipation holding their breaths.

"(Y/N) is...alright." Gobber said smiling.  
  
Everyone let's go of their breath in relief  
  
"But..."  
  
Everyone looks back at him with worry  
  
"She's still recovering and it looks like there's a lot of things going on in her mind." Gobber said with a frown.  
  
They all gave each other worried looks and headed straight towards Gothi's.

•●●●•

**(YOUR POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes. I still felt tired and my body felt sore and in pain.

 _'Am I in Valhalla? Am I...suppose to feel pain like this?'_  
  
I painfully sat up and there was a blanket on top of me. I looked around me confused as to where I was. Then a few minutes later, Gothi and Gobber came inside the room.  
  
I slightly tilted my head to the side. I was confused as to why they were here.

"You're alright!" Gobber said smiling  
  
"I'm...alright?" I asked whispering.  
  
Gobber explained to me what happen and I sighed to myself as I felt tears dripping down to my hands in front of me.  
  
Apparently, I didn't eat enough of the berries and therefore it didn't fully go through the whole process only half way.  
  
My organs have been damaged and will take a while for them to heal. Some may have internal scarring forever.  
  
Gobber asked if he wanted the rest to come and visit me.  
  
I hesitated because how was I going to explain this? I wanted to say no but I said yes.  
  
I was going to see them anyway. It's better to face the shame now than later.

•●●●•  


[-song starts here-](https://youtu.be/ZtgxwkIhH5M)

I sat at the end of the table, my legs swinging as I waited for my friends to come. It felt like forever. I was thinking long and hard of what I should say.

_↟↟↟_   
  
_🎶When will I feel this_   
_As vivid as it truly is🎶_

My thoughts were broken when Snotlout ran in the room and held my hand. He had tears in his eyes.  
  
I looked away. I couldn't bare to see his face and feel his touch. Tears started to spill out as I slowly pulled away from him. It hurts too much.

 _↟↟↟_  
  
 _🎶Fall in love in a single touch_  
 _And fall apart when it hurts too much?🎶_  


"Why? Why, did you do it?" Snotlout spoke softly.  
  
I closed my eyes shut as I face towards the wall.  
  
I didn't answer, my mind went blank.

_↟↟↟_   
  
_🎶Can we skip past near-death clichés Where my heart restarts as my life replays?🎶_

"Why?!" He yelled out angrily   
  
I jumped from my spot but still refused to look at him  
  
"Snotlou--" Hiccup was about to say but I interrupted him  
  
"Because!" I yelled back still looking away and staring at the wall angrily as it gets blurry.

_↟↟↟_   
  
_🎶All I want is to flip a switch_   
_Before something breaks that cannot be fixed🎶_

  
"Because...because..." I whispered and I let out a sob "because I felt like I was a burden to everyone. When (y/d/n) died because of my stupidity, nothing has been the same!" I cried out. There was silence and I continued   
  
"Our missions on getting back the Dragon Eye are failing because of me and that one time when we were so close. So close! I ruined everything!" I sobbed out angrily "It's all my fault." I whispered "All my fault..."  


_↟↟↟_  
  
 _🎶I know, I know the sirens sound_  
 _Just before the walls come down_  
 _Pain is a well-intentioned weatherman_  
 _Predicting God as best he can_  
 _But God I want to feel again🎶_  


"And when you guys stopped asking me to hang out, it felt like you didn't want to deal with me anymore. I wanted you guys to keep asking me but you guys never did." I sobbed out and continued the best I can.  
  
"It made me feel so lonely and it made me feel so unloved and it felt like you guys didn't care about me anymore! When you told me to go back to Berk it felt like you guys were trying to get rid of me because you didn't want to deal with me!" I cried out loud as my voice cracked.  


_↟↟↟_   
  
_🎶🎶🎶_

"A-and you..." I looked over at Snotlout. He had his eyebrows furrowed as I saw tears going down his face "When I saw you kiss that stupid girl on that stupid island. I was so..." I shook my head and couldn't finish, I cried into my hands.  
  
"(Y/N), I--" Snotlout started as his voiced cracked.  


_↟↟↟_   
  
_🎶Rain or shine, I don't feel a thing_   
_Just some information upon my skin_   
_I miss the subtle aches when the weather changed_   
_The barometric pressure we always blamed🎶_

I cried hard as I thought about the last part I was going to say "I thought things will be easier if I died. I don't think I could be happy ever again...so I wanted to end it all. I wanted the pain to go away."  
  
I cried into my hands refusing to look up. However, I can still feel their heavy gazes on me.

_↟↟↟_   
  
_🎶All I want is to flip a switch_   
_Before something breaks that can not be fixed🎶_

•●●●•  
  
**(3RD POV)**

When her voice broke Snotlout's heart broke along with it.  
  
He felt horrible and silently cried by (Y/N) that he was part of the cause. He wasn't the only one though.  
  
The rest of the group started to cry as well. They caused their friend so much pain without realizing. They thought that they were helping her. 

_↟↟↟_   
  
_🎶🎶🎶_

They thought that the Edge reminded her of (y/d/n) and that she will be better off if she went back to Berk and clear her mind.

That wasn't the case though.  
  
She needed her closest friends when she needed them the most and they pushed her away. Without even realizing.  


_↟↟↟_   
  
_🎶Invisible machinery_   
_These moving parts inside of me_   
_Well, they've been shutting down for quite some time_   
_Leaving only rust behind🎶_

Snotlout suddenly hugged (Y/N). Arms tightly around her and silently sobbing.  
  
"We love you, we care about you...I love you, I care about you!" He cried.  


•●●●•  
  
**(YOUR POV)**

"We love you, we care about you...I love you, I care about you!" Snotlout cried as he held me.  
  
_'What?'_  
  
Astrid walked up to me and hugged me "Don't blame yourself for (y/d/n)'s death. It's not your fault...and it's not your fault that missions don't go as planned...it's never been your fault." She said as tears were dripping down her face.  
  
Hiccup walked up next. He had tears in his eyes as he eyebrows furrowed "We never meant to push you away. We wanted to help you...but it's clear that we didn't do a very good job. We're very sorry, (Y/N)." He also joined the group hug.  
  
Fishlegs also came over and wrapped his arms around the group "We're here for you, (Y/N)!" He cried out.  
  
The twins then came over and wrapped their arms around the group hug. "We're sorry we made you so sad!" Ruffnut said as she sniffed.  
  
"Yeah, we're really sorry." Tuffnut added.

_↟↟↟_   
  
_🎶Well, I know, I know the sirens sound_   
_Just before the walls come down_   
_Pain is a well-intentioned weatherman_   
_Predicting God as best he can_   
_But God I want to feel again_   
_Oh, God I want to feel again🎶_

It felt so weird....but it felt so right. Their words and their hugs made me feel...love...something I was missing for a while.  


_↟↟↟_   
  
_🎶Down my arms, a thousand satellites_   
_Suddenly discover signs of life🎶_

•●●●•

We all started to calm down and we started to wipe our tears away. I started to feel bad for letting them feel this way.  
  
"Guys, I'm so sor--"  
  
"No! We should be the ones who are sorry!" Snotlout exclaimed.  
  
"You have every right to feel like this. So don't be sorry. It's not your fault." Astrid said softly.  
  
I looked down at my lap. 'Do they mean it?'  
  
There was a heavy silence but then someone spoke up.  
  
"Guys, can (Y/N) and I have a moment? Alone?" I heard a familiar voice ask the group.

Everyone started to shuffle out. Once everyone was out I hesitantly looked up and it was Snotlout.  
  
I looked back down angrily but also full of sadness.  
  
"(Y/N)--" he began but I wanted to talk first.  
  
"Did you mean what you said?" I asked him  
  
"Wha--"  
  
"That you love me and care about me? Or are those just empty words?" I asked coldly as tears dripped down my lap.  
  
He crouched down and looked at my face but I looked away as I closed my eyes.  
  
"(Y/N), I meant every word." He said softly.  
  
"If you actually loved me then why did you kiss that girl?" I asked as my voice broke  
  
"I didn't though!" He exclaimed  
  
I glared at him angrily as tears went down my face "Don't lie to me. I saw you kiss that Wingmaiden." I hissed.  
  
"I didn't. I swear! She kissed me! I didn't want to. She just grabbed me and did it!" He said as I saw tears go down his face. "I'll prove it to you. I'll show you that I care about you and that I love you. Please stay, okay? Please don't go." He sobbed out.  
  
I wanted to be angry at Snotlout but my heart wouldn't let me.   
  
I stayed silent for a little bit. I slowly looked up at him and nodded "I'll take your word for it...and...I'll stay."  
  
He hugged me tightly and started silently cry "Thank you." He mutters.

•●●●•  
  
**-Epilogue-**

**-After HTTYD 3-**

Getting over my depression took a lot of work.   
  
It's easy to fall into the dark hole. It's scary and was like living in a nightmare scary and was like living in a nightmare but getting out of it was a whole 'nother monster. It was a monster that refused to let me go but my friends were there with me through thick and thin. They helped me get better.  
  
They wanted to help me get better. They helped me fight my monsters. They didn't let me fight alone.  
  
Snotlout also kept his promises. His words actually held meaning like he said.   
  
I looked over at Snotlout who was watching a small child in front of him.  
  
"Thank you. For keeping your promises." I said softly smiling at him.  
  
He looked at me confused but realized what I meant and he smiled "Thank you...for staying."  
  
He pulled me close as the child turned around and gave us both a hug.  
  
I leaned against Snotlout and started to slowly close my eyes and fall sleep with a smile on my face.  


•●●●•

🎶I've been driving around here in this town  
Know it like the back of my hand  
I've been dreaming of ways, ways to get out  
Put myself in a box that I'd never be  
Someone I'm proud of you see  
Here I am on this bridge facing defeat  
  
I'm just doing the best I can  
I'm just living in the life I have  
I'm confused but I'm fine with that  
The beauty will outweigh the pain  
From the chill of the autumn wind  
And the laugh of your sister's kid  
To the first snow when it sets in  
The beauty will outweigh the pain  
We'll all find a purpose one day  
There's so many reasons to stay  
  
No I don't wanna die, just don't wanna live  
Why can't I reach out for help  
You would do anything to get me through this  
I'm so used to alone, don't know what it's like  
To let someone into my mind  
But I'd do anything just to survive  
I'm just doing the best I can  
I'm just living in the life I have  
I'm confused but I'm fine with that  
The beauty will outweigh the pain  
From the chill of the autumn wind  
And the laugh of your sister's kid  
To the first snow when it sets in  
The beauty will outweigh the pain  
We'll all find a purpose one day  
There's so many reasons to stay  
  
I'm just doing the best I can  
I'm just living in the life I have  
I'm confused but I'm fine with that  
The beauty will outweigh the pain  
We'll all find a purpose one day  
We all have a reason to **stay** 🎶


	8. [💠] Letter

**-Takes Place During RTTE-**

I sighed as I walked around in Berk. Sad, kinda feeling regretful I didn't go with the rest of the gang. I don't even know why I stayed.

I miss Snotlout the most.

One day I got a letter and it was from Snotlout, a huge paragraph of how much he misses me and would like to see me again.

I read it a thousand times over.

Feeling so flustered and loved.

I turned the letter around and saw a map to a place called Dragon's Edge.

I looked up to the horizon and smiled, "I'll be on my way."

\-----------  
Inspired by:


	9. [🔷️] Did You Forget?

**-Takes Place During RTTE-**

I was just in the clubhouse with Snotlout.  
  
We were just hanging out. You know, like what typical boyfriends and girlfriends do. We talk together, eat together, fly on dragons together, fight in battles together, and of course, mess with each other together.  
  
I love messing with Snotlout. It's one of my favorite past times and he loves to mess with me too.  
  
I looked over at Snotlout who finished up eating his lunch.   
  
A devilish smile plastered on my face.  
  
"Did you forget what today was?" I asked as seriously as I can.  
  
He looked up at me, confused "No? Why would I forget?"   
  
"What's today?" I asked him as I folded my arms on top of the table. I might have accidentally cracked a smile because Snotlout eyes went wide but had a smile on his face.

"You forgot what today was!" He said as he laughs.  
  
"Wha-- no!" I said as I tried not to laugh.  
  
"You forgot what today is?!" He exclaimed as he looks at me  
  
"No, I didn't!" I said as my voice went higher trying so hard not to laugh  
  
"What's today?" He asks as he let out a laugh   
  
"I-I'm checking if you forgot!" I exclaimed as I held in laughter "What's today? What's today?" I asked him as I contained my laughter. "I'm trying to see if you remembered!"  
  
"I know! You know that there is something special today, but you just don't remember what, so you're trying to get it out of me!" He then started to laugh out loud  
  
I couldn't help but release my laughter "No! No!"  
  
I tried to calm myself down "You tell me what toda--"

He shook his head as he smiled at me "I know exactly what today is! Ha! You forgot what today is!" He said through his laughter  
  
"No! I didn't forget. I didn't forget!" I said through my uncontrollable giggles as Snotlout was shaking his head as he was laughing.  
  
I breathed out "Okay, so what are you going to do for our special day?" I asked as I slowly went back to being serious.  
  
Snotlout calmed down as he catches his breath "I wasn't supposed to do anything. We were supposed to eat!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" I said with a smiled but had my eyebrows furrowed  
  
"Haha! You forgot!" He starts laughing again and it made me laugh along with him too.  
  
"You're such a--" I breathed out but I got interrupted by Snotlout's loud laughter. Which made me laugh loudly with him.  
  
"You're such a muttonhead!" I said as I laughed hard.

We both started to calm down but sometimes let out a laugh.  
  
We heard some footsteps by the door of the clubhouse and a head peeked in. "What was with all that noise?" A male voice asks as he looks in  
  
I looked up and it was Hiccup. I tried to control my giggles as I looked back at what we were just talking about.  
  
"Oh, nothing we were just having some fun." I said as I let out a small chuckle.  
  
"Alright, well I'm going to go look for Astrid." Hiccup waved at us and disappeared.  
  
Snotlout sighed "So." He said as he grabbed my hand.  
  
I looked up at him and smiled at him. "Hm?"   
  
"Want to make today a special day?" He asked smiling.  
  
I furrowed my eyebrows "You did forget!"  
  
He frowned "What? I thou--"

"Just kidding!" I said as I let out a giggle.  
  
Snotlout furrowed his eyebrows "Come here, you...!" And then gave me a great big hug.  
  
We stayed in a hug for a little bit. It felt so nice and so loving.  
  
"Snotlout?" I called as my face was snuggled into his chest  
  
"Yeah?" He replied as I heard his voice rumbled through him.  
  
"This sounds kind of cheesy but, everyday is a special day when I'm with you." I said smiling.  
  
"That was kind of cheesy!" He said as he started to laugh out loud.  
  
I pulled from the hug and did a little pout.  
  
He smiled and got close "Lucky for you. I like cheese."  
  
I couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh. Snotlout then gave me a soft kiss and I hummed in content.

We pulled back and he held my cheek with his hand. I nuzzled into his hand for comfort as I closed my eyes  
  
"I love you, (Y/N)." He murmurs   
  
I opened my eyes and looked at him and smiled "I love you too, Snotlout."


	10. [🔷️] Together

**-Takes Place During RTTE-**

Snotlout and I were hanging out all day together.  
  
We were mostly training together doing hand-to-hand combat. Hand-to-hand combat is my favorite thing to do with Snotlout.  
  
Most of the time Snotlout will win and sometimes I'll get lucky and knock him down on the ground but I didn't really care about winning. It's just fun because Snotlout is really passionate about fighting and seeing that up close and personal makes me really happy.  
  
It started to get late and we both headed towards his hut just to relax.  
  
We both took a somewhat relaxing bath together and once we were both done we both laid on his bed and just started to talk to each other while we cuddled together.  
  
As we were talking Snotlout started to mumble for a bit and then he became silent. I looked over and he fell asleep.  
  
I smiled and softly kissed his cheek. I I smiled and softly kissed his cheek. I carefully lifted his arm and placed it down between us. I slowly made sure not to make a sound and left to go to my hut for the night. 

•●●●•

As I was sleeping I heard someone walking into my hut. I sat up and saw a dark figure standing at the end of my bed.  
  
My eyes went wide in shock "What the--?!" I whispered out loud.  
  
"Why did you left me by myself?"   
  
The voice was really familiar but it sounded tired and sounded like they just woke up.  
  
"Sn-Snotlout?" I asked in surprise as I squint trying to see his face.   
  
My eyes started to adjust in the dark. It was hard to see but he had a blanket around himself.  
  
"Snotlout...what...why are you up in the middle of the night?" I asked as I rubbed my eye tiredly "You scared me..." I mumbled.

He started to crawl up the bed and laid down beside me.  
  
"I wanted to sleep with you." He said as he yawned.  
  
I rolled my eyes as I let out an amused sigh.  
  
I laid back down and Snotlout lifted up his blanket with his hand and wrapped it around me as he pulled me close.  
  
I lifted my own blanket and wrapped it around him with my arm.  
  
We both held each other close and we both started to fall asleep.  
  
Together.  
  
\------  
Inspired by:


	11. [🔷️] Meet the Jorgensons

A/N  
\-------------  
  
_This story_ _ **contains severe bullying**_ _that may trigger some people. So, don't read if you're sensitive with this kind of stuff!_  
  
•●●●•  
  
**-Takes Places before HTTYD 2 about 16-17 years old-**  
  
 **-YOUR POV-**

Snotlout's family is pretty big. There's Wartlout, Burplout, Pinchlout, Snortlout, Scablout and other's, but they're older and I haven't officially met them yet.  
  
The one's I've officially met have one thing in common, besides the obvious name pattern that they have.  
  
"You like Snotlout don't you? Haha!" Pinchlout said in a sing-song as he pinched my arm hard.  
  
I smacked his hand away from me as I glared at him.  
  
They're bullies.

"Okay? And so what?" I sneered.  
  
It's that time of the year when the Jorgensons have some sort of family reunion thing.   
  
And I hate it.   
  
They always mess with me and mock me in some way or another. Sometimes it gets pretty rough.   
  
Someone pushed me harshly almost making me fall on the forest floor "Awe, how cute. (Y/N), in love with cousin Snotlout."  
  
I looked up to see who it was. Scablout, literally the worst. Belligerent and mouthy, always ganging up on me with his family members and tormenting me.  
  
This time however, it felt different. They were even rougher and meaner than last year.  
  
I growled "Shut up!" I yelled as I raised my fist and getting ready to punch him but he just pushed me back and made me slam my back against a tree.  
  
The difference between Snotlout and his cousins is that Snotlout never laid a finger on me or really anyone, well maybe a punch to the stomach towards Fishlegs once. Mostly though, it was all verbal but he grew out of it. It's all just sarcastic and witty comments here and there now. But it seems like his cousins however, are just stuck in this mean bully phase.  
  
"You're just a weak girl. You can't hurt me!" He said as he laughed obnoxiously.  
  
I pushed myself up from the tree and was running towards him with all my might. Fueled with anger.  
  
As I was running I didn't notice a foot that was stretched out in front of me before it was too late.  
  
I fell on the forest floor and heard a female laughing with a snort.  
  
"Haha, did you see that? That was hilarious!"   
  
It was Snortlout, always with Scablout.  
  
Snortlout lifted me up and held both my arms. She was a really big girl. Almost as big as Fishlegs and that comes with strength. I tried to escape her grasp but I couldn't barely move.  
  
Another boy came up to me and burped the longest and loudest burp in my face. It smelled of week old mutton and fish.  
  
I cringed back and gagged "You're disgusting, Burplout." I said through clenched teeth and glowered at him  
  
He gave me a smile and another boy with a wart on his nose walked up to Scablout. Meanwhile, Scablout flicked a scab on my face. I growled at him like an animal.  
  
"What should we do with her?" Wartlout asks Scablout.  
  
Scablout thought for a second as I kept glaring at him.  
  
A cruel smile slowly appeared on his face.  
  
"Let's give her a beautiful make over!" He exclaimed excitedly.  
  
I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Make over?"

•●●●•

Scablout, Burplout, Wartlout, and Pinchlout all left to go back to village while Snortlout held me captive.  
  
I tried to yell for help but she threatened to "pound me into the ground" if I didn't shut up.  
  
I didn't want all my bones to get crushed under her weight so I kept my mouth shut.  
  
The boys came back and they had brought some different colored paints and a bucket of some sort of liquid.  
  
They started to mess with my face I tried so hard to kick and scream but they were prepared.  
  
They tied a cloth around my mouth that prevented me to yell out and the other two boys held my legs down. I didn't know who, but I didn't care.

•●●●•

It took less than ten minutes for Scablout to finish.  
  
He took a step back and admired whatever atrocious act he did on my face.  
  
He pulled out a mirror from his back pocket and showed me my reflection  
  
"Hmm, what do you think, (Y/N)?"  
  
I looked horrible and ugly. I looked like some sort of crazy lunatic.  
  
I glared at the reflection "It's ugly." I tried to say through the cloth.  
  
He sighed "You're right..."  
  
I gave him a confused side glance.  
  
"I forgot the last thing!" Scablout picked up the bucket with the mysterious liquid.  
  
Snortlout, Wartlout, and Pinchlout let go of me and all took a huge side step.  
  
I was confused as to why but suddenly Scablout splashed the liquid on me.  
  
I gapsed as I shut my eyes. It felt warm and tasted slightly metallic.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes as I attempt to spit at the ground.

"Awe, man! You got some on me!" Pinchlout exclaimed  
  
The liquid was a color of red. I stared at it as I shake in place.  
  
"There, you look so much better with sheep's blood!" Scablout said as he smiles.  
  
Everyone started to laugh me.   
  
"Maybe Snotlout will fall in love with her now!" Snortlout snorted as she laughed.  
  
I curled my hands into a fist. I was heaving heavily with anger.  
  
I grabbed the cloth out of my mouth and threw it at the ground "Why, you little--!" I screamed and ran at Scablout.  
  
He backed up in surprise. I was close to swing my fist across his face not until someone grabbed me again.   
  
I looked who it was and it was Wartlout "Let go of me you pile of yak dung!" I yelled out and started to thrash violently.  
  
Scablout walked up to me as I gave him an angry glare "Ah, ah, ah. A girl like you shouldn't shout like that." Scablout said as he wagged his finger at my face.  
  
I tried to bite his finger but he pulled his hand away.  
  
He placed a hand on his chin. "Hmm, I changed my mind. You do look way uglier than before. We should get you cleaned up."

•●●●•

They all dragged me to a near by river. They pushed me and made me fall onto my knees near the bank and pushed my head into the cold water.  
  
Snortlout was gripping my hair as she was pushing me down. I tried to push back up but I couldn't.  
  
She then pulled my head up and I gasped for air.  
  
"Sto--!" I gasped but Snortlout pushed me back into the water.  
  
I tried to push up again as I started to drown.  
  
She lifted me back up as I started to cough and spit out water. She pushed me in again only giving me mere seconds to breath.  
  
However, thank the gods above. As Snortlout lifted my head out of the water and was about to push me in one more time. I heard an adult's voice echoing. They were calling for them.  
  
Snortlout let me go as I collasped on the ground and lifted myself up with my arms. Breathing heavily, coughing, and catching my breath.  
  
Someone else stepped by me and crouched down.  
  
"Just stay away from Snotlout, okay? You're weak and pathetic. You'll never be part of the Jorgensons clan."  
  
I glared at this person and of course it was Scablout.  
  
He got up and they all turned around and started to laugh together as they headed back to the village to have their family dinner or some crap I don't even really care about.

•●●●•

I haphazardly washed myself in the river, deep in thought as tears fell from my eyes.  
  
I wasn't sobbing or screaming or crying out loud.   
  
I just feel broken.  
  
I told the gang that I liked Snotlout, except for Snotlout of course.   
  
I guess someone told Snotlout's cousins or they some how found out.   
  
They always get into people's businesses.  
  
I felt unsafe going back to the village. However, I felt unsafe to hide in the forest where they might come back and hunt me down again.  
  
My dragon was no where to be found. I was all alone.  
  
They told me to stay away from him.  
  
I should do what they say. At least, until the end of the week.  
  
Yeah, their family reunion is a week long.

•●●●•

I found a familiar cave. It's where the twins played hide-and-go-kill.   
  
Since that seemed to be the only one close by. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea.  
  
But I got no where else to go and it started to rain outside.  
  
I sat at a rock and held my legs up to my chest and I laid my head on my knees as I listened to the pitter patter of the rain outside.   
  
I sighed as tears dripped down my eyes.  
  
I should of kept my mouth shut.

•●●●•  
  
**-Snotlout's POV-**

I sighed as I boredly looked at my food.  
  
It was that time of the year again when my family has a week long reunion.   
  
"Is everything alright, Snotlout?" My father asks me.

I looked up at him and gave a fake smile "Oh, yeah! Everything is just fine." I said as I sat up.  
  
He nodded and then looked away as he started to talk to my uncle.  
  
I sighed. I was worried about (Y/N). I know that my cousins mess with her every time they come but I remembered (Y/N) telling me not to worry about it. She said she can take care of herself. So I didn't think too much of it. However, there's just something nagging me in the back of my mind that just keeps bothering me.  
  
I looked up and scanned the whole room. I saw my cousins Pinchlout, Wartlout, Scablout, Snortlout, and Burplout all gathered in their little group and were talking and laughing with each other.  
  
I walked up to them and smiled "So, what have you guys been up to?"  
  
"Oh! Nothing much just took care of some trash, that's all!" Scablout said smiling.  
  
I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Trash?"

"Yeah, she shouldn't bother you anymore!" Snortlout said as she giggled.  
  
I shook my head and smiled "What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"(Y/N)...didn't you say you wanted her to leave you alone?" Pinchlout said as he furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
My smiled disappeared as I laced my eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"What did you guys do?" I muttered. They all looked at me with confused eyes.  
  
"Where is she?" I asked quietly.  
  
They didn't answer and it made me angry. "Where?!" I yelled.  
  
Everyone stopped their conversations and looked over at me but I ignored their gazes.  
  
"I-I..." Scablout stuttered shaking his head  
  
"She's in the forest some where." Burplout squeaked out  
  
I took several steps back. I turned around I took several steps back. I turned around and ran out the door.  
  
When I ran outside I immediately noticed it was pouring rain.  
  
I ran towards the forest. I thought back today and I realized...

•●●●•

(Y/N) came up to me with a smile. "We should hang out today!" She said excitedly.  
  
I smiled at her but frowned "I can't. My dad wants me to be with my cousins since they live so far away."  
  
She frowned too "Of course, how can I forget? It's your family's reunion right?"   
  
I nodded at her as I gave her a side smile. "Are you going to be okay?" I asked her  
  
She nodded and gave me a small smile "I'll be fine. All they do is annoy me and make me mad. I can take care of myself." And with that she turned around and headed towards the forest. She seemed to always go there every time they come.  
  
"Hey, Snotlout! Who was that? Your girlfriend?" Scablout said in a sing song voice as he placed an arm around me.  
  
I pushed his arm off "Uh, no she's not." I said cooly  
  
"Awe, is Snotty in love?" Snortlout asked as she batted her eyelashes, or lack there of, at me as she held her hands together and lifted one leg up  
  
"No! Just...ugh...besides I don't even really like her. She can never be part of the Jorgensons clan anyway!" I said as I crossed my arms and looked away. "She's weak and pathetic, just an annoying nuisance that keeps bothering me."  
  
I felt bad saying it. But it was the only way I can think of at the time to get them to just shut up about it.  
  
I regret saying it. I really do. I'm such an idiot.  
  
I should of kept my mouth shut.

•●●●•

I ran into the forest and called out to (Y/N)'s name.

I came up to a puddle of blood on the ground as it starts soaking into the grass with the little bit of rain. There was a white cloth with red stains on it on the ground beside it.  
  
"What in the name of Thor did they do?" I muttered to myself in horror.  
  
I looked around the area and saw bloody footprints on the ground.  
  
Luckily, I was in a densely forested area so the rain hasn't washed away the footprints yet.  
  
I followed it and it looked like they were headed towards the nearby river.   
  
I followed the footprints and eventually, the footprints disappeared as the trees started to thin out and the rain washed away the rest of the tracks.  
  
I started to pace around the area and repeatedly called out to (Y/N)'s name.  
  
It started to thunder as lighting scattered across the sky. I jumped in surprise. The storm was picking up.  
  
I knew that there was a nearby cave around here. It was where the twins played hide-and-go-kill and sometimes they invited me and (Y/N) to play with them when we were younger.  
  
I ran towards the cave as the rain poured down hard.  
  
Once I made it to the cave I leaned against the cave wall with my hand as I huffed and puffed. I slowly started to catch my breath.  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of lighting and it lit up the cave a little bit. At least, just around the entrance.   
  
It gave enough light that I saw a figure across from me. Just a few feet away.  
  
"Who's there?!" I yelled out.  
  
The figure sniffed. "Snotlout?"

•●●●•  
  
**-YOUR POV-**

"Snotlout?" I asked out loud as I heard a familiar voice yell out and echoed around me.

I looked up and saw a dark scary figure by the entrance. The figure scrambled towards me.   
  
I yelped in shock as I backed away but the figure hugged me.  
  
"Oh, thank Thor, you're alright!"  
  
"Snotlout? What are you doing here...?" I asked him in shock. I started to shake my head in fear "Snotlout, you...you shouldn't be here! You need to--"  
  
"I'm so sorry. I am so so sorry." He interruptes me as he sniffed   
  
"Snotlout, about what? What are you talking about?" I asked as I was throughly confused  
  
"It's my fault that they came after you." Snotlout said as he gripped me tighter.  
  
"Came after me?" I asked it still didn't make sense "What?" I whispered loudly in confusion.  
  
He pulled back from the hug. "If I told you, you'll hate me. I'll understand if you don't forgive me." He said sadly as he looked down.

I gave him a confused side glance, it started to make me really nervous.  
  
He took a deep breath and sighed "I told them I didn't like you and said that you will never be part of the Jorgensons clan... I told them that you are pathetic and a nuisance to me. That's why they came after you, so you can leave me alone." He said soflty.  
  
I blinked in shock as I felt tears stinging my eyes "Wa-wait. So you told them all that?"  
  
He slowly nodded.   
  
I was deeply upset. It was enough to let me burst into tears "So yo-you hate me?" I asked as I cried out  
  
When he said those things. It hurt me more than what the cousins did to me. I rather get pounded into the ground by Snortlout than hear this from Snotlout.  
  
He looked up with furrowed eyebrows and grabbed my face.  
  
"No, no, no. I don't hate you. I don't hate you." He said as he shook his head as he started to tear up.

"Then...wh-why?!" I whispered out weakly as it thundered outside.  
  
He breathed in "Because..." he muttered.  
  
"Why?!" I cried out.  
  
"Because I really like you, okay?!" He cried back. "I like you a lot and I felt embarrassed to admit it to my family. I didn't want them to know. I didn't want them to tell you because..." he started to quietly sob  
  
"Because I was scared that you didn't like me back..." he softly cried out.  
  
There was a few moments of silence between us. The only sounds that filled the cave was the rumbles of thunder outside.  
  
"And now I lost my chance." He finished as he sniffed.  
  
He looked down and let go of my face. "I'm sorry." He whispered out.  
  
I was shocked. I didn't even know this part of Snotlout even existed and I knew him since we were born, like the rest of the gang. I never knew he liked me so much that he was scared that I was going to reject him. I thought his flirtatious behavior was just a joke or a way to make fun of me, to get on my nerves. I never realized he did it because he actually liked me. Plus, he always does it to every other girl so, of course, I ignored his advances.  
  
But I guess I was just blind and ignorant.  
  
"Snotlout." I softly called out to him as I sniffed "I don't hate you..." I sighed "I-I forgive you." I said to him as I held his hands.  
  
"Really?" He asked as he looked up at me.  
  
I gave him a soft reassuring smiled and nodded. "Yeah, also, I like you too."   
  
He let out a silent cry and hugged me again. His grip was tight as if I was going to disappear from the spot. I hugged him back and held him as I squeezed my eyes shut.

•●●●•

We held each other for what feels like an eternity. We both calmed down and the storm outside started to disappear along with the clouds. The setting sun started to create some light in the cave.  
  
All is left is the distant rumble from the thunder.  
  
"Let's go back." He said as he held my hand and stood up.  
  
I pulled my hand away and shook my head "No, I can't." I whispered  
  
"Why?" He asked as he crouched down.  
  
"Your cousins, they'll--"  
  
"They'll leave you alone." He said interrupting me  
  
"But how?" I asked him   
  
"Don't worry. I got it all under control." He said as he gave me a smile.  
  
I smiled back at him. He pulled me up from the ground and gave me another warm hug.  
  
He pulled back and then frowned when he saw my bloody covered clothes.

"I'll explain everything." I told him as I gave him a small smile.

•●●●•

When we got to the village. Snotlout was seething with anger. He was practically dragging me to his home.  
  
I started to feel really nervous. "Snotlout, you're not going to force me to meet all your family members....are you? I-I look awful! I should at least get..."  
  
Before I could finish he opened the door to his home "...ready..." I muttered.  
  
I looked down at the floor and slightly hid behind Snotlout as everyone's gazes fell on both of us. There were some gasps.  
  
"Oh my..."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Oh, Thor. What happened to her?"  
  
"Is that blood?"  
  
I slightly shook in place. I gripped onto Snotlout's hand tighter. I was scared and really nervous.   
  
I felt like I could pass out right now.  
  
"Snotlout, what is the meaning of this?" His father asked as he walked up to Snotlout  
  
I looked up at Snotlout and his father. He looked really upset what was even worse was we made eye contact and I could feel my soul escaping my body. I looked away and down at the floor, intimidated  
  
"There's just some people that need to apologize." Snotlout said angrily.  
  
Suddenly, the floor started to move, well I started to move. Snotlout started to drag me again and this time we were on the other side of his house.  
  
I tried whispering to Snotlout "Snotlout it's fine we can just do this some--"  
  
"Apologize. Now." He demanded at the five.  
  
I softly sighed. He's too stubborn, there was nothing I can say that was going to stop him.

"We're sorr--" Pinchlout started  
  
"Sorry for what?" Snotlout interrupts him.  
  
"For...um...for..." Wartlout mutters.  
  
Snotlout let my hand go and started to point at his fingers, counting.  
  
"For hurting her, for splashing her in sheep's blood? Was it? For dragging her to a river and dunking her head into the water multiple times almost letting her drown!" Snotlout said as his voice got louder. "Do I need to go on?" He said as he got closer to the five.  
  
They all shook their heads with wide open eyes. They all started to talk at once.  
  
"We are sorry."   
  
"We are really sorry"  
  
"Yeah, we are so sorry."   
  
"Like, really sorry."  
  
"We won't bother you again. Sorry."

I couldn't help but smile a little bit. I finally didn't have to suffer through the torment ever again.  
  
Then again, as messed up as it is. If it wasn't for them Snotlout and I wouldn't have found out about our feelings for each other.  


•●●●•  
  
**-Epilogue-**

**6 years later**

Snotlout and I finally got married after we settled in New Berk.  
  
Snotlout decided to talk to his father for a little bit. Leaving me all alone but not for long.  
  
Wartlout, Burplout, Pinchlout, Snortlout, and last but not least, Scablout all walked up to me.  
  
I looked at them and smiled at them "I'm glad you guys came." I wasn't scared of them anymore like when we were teens. They became nice but never really bothered me or really talked to me that much after that day.

"You look beautiful, (Y/N)." Snortlout commented as she smiled.  
  
"Thank you Snortlout. You look beautiful yourself!" I replied with a smile.  
  
Scablout came forward and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the floor "Hey, just wanted to say..." he trailed off and then looked up at me and held out a hand. "Welcome to the Jorgensons clan."  
  
I grinned at him and grabbed his hand but I pulled him into a hug "Thank you."  
  
He stood stiff but then carefully hugged back.  
  
I looked up at the other four "Well?" I asked as I raised one of my arms up  
  
They all looked at each and shrugged and we all did a family group hug.


	12. [🔷️🎶] Perfect Duet

**-After HTTYD 3-**   
_~If HTTYD was a Disney film~_

Snotlout covered (Y/N)'s eyes and was leading her somewhere in the forest for a surprise for their wedding anniversary.  
  
"Snotlout, where are you taking me?" (Y/N) giggled.  
  
"It's a surprise! We're almost there." He said with a smile.  
  
He uncovered her eyes and (Y/N) saw that they were at a large grassy opening. The moon was high shining down and there was a lake with a waterfall to their left.  
  
It was a really special place. It was when Snotlout gave (Y/N) her betrothal gift.  
  
Snotlout led her towards the lake. (Y/N) sat at the edge of the lake and took off her boots and dipped her feet in the cool water. Meanwhile, Snotlout went behind a rock and brought out a metal dish with a shield boss on top of it to cover it.  
  
He brought it over and handed it to (Y/N), it smelled delicious. She opened it and it was her favorite food.

"Awe, thank you!" (Y/N) smiled as Snotlout sat beside her and took off his boots as he also dipped his feet in the water.  
  
"You're welcome, baby." He grinned and kissed (Y/N).  
  
After they finished eating their meal together and sharing a couple of laughs. Snotlout grabbed (Y/N)'s hand gently and lead her to the middle of the field. He held her by the waist as (Y/N) placed her hands on his shoulders.  
  
Snotlout grinned "You know..."

[-song here-](https://youtu.be/9DJsJzIekv4)

Snotlout: 🎶I found a love for me🎶  
  
_A huge grin came on (Y/N) face. As they began to sway side to side._  
  
🎶Darling, just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet🎶  
  
_(Y/N) blushed and looked down at the ground and looked up at Snotlout with a flustered smile._  
  
🎶I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
Darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you're holding mine  
  
Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, we're listenin' to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight🎶  
  
_Snotlout and (Y/N) stared at each other lovingly. (Y/N) reached up and touched Snotlout's face._  
  
(Y/N): 🎶Well, I found a man, stronger than anyone I know  
He shares my dreams, I hoped that someday we'll share our home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own.🎶

 _"Children?" Snotlout asked with a smile._  
  
 _(Y/N) gave him a nod and grinned_  
  
🎶We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fightin' against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be your girl, you'll be my man  
I see my future in your eyes  
  
Well, baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass,🎶  
  
Snotlout and (Y/N): 🎶while listenin' to our favorite song🎶  
  
Snotlout: 🎶When I saw you in that dress,🎶  
  
Snotlout and (Y/N): 🎶looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight🎶  
  
(Y/N): 🎶Ah ah ah🎶  
  
Snotlout: 🎶Oh, no, no🎶  
  
Snotlout and (Y/N): 🎶Mmmm🎶

🎶Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, we're listenin' to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met🎶  
  
(Y/N): 🎶an angel in person🎶  
  
Snotlout and (Y/N): 🎶And she/he looks perfect🎶  
  
Snotlout: 🎶No, I don't deserve this🎶  
  
Together: 🎶You look perfect tonight🎶  
  
They leaned in and shared a long soft kiss together.  
  
Suddenly, in the forest, they heard rustling and sniffling. (Y/N) and Snotlout looked at each other in confusion and walked over.  
  
They got closer to the sound   
  
"Shh shh!"   
  
"What the..." (Y/N) mumbled to herself. Turns out the gang followed them.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" (Y/N) asked as there was amusement in her tone.  
  
"That was beautiful." Fishlegs sniffed.  
  
Snotlout rolled his eyes "Can we not get any privacy?" He asked with annoyance.  
  
"Hey, we were just curious." Tuffnut said with a shrug.  
  
(Y/N) shook her head as she smiled.  
  
"Could you guys...sing that again?" Fishlegs asked shyly.  
  
(Y/N) looked over at Snotlout and gave him a shrug. He sighed "Fine..."  
  
(Y/N) grinned "Alright guys, grab your partner."  
  
Snotlout grabbed (Y/N), Hiccup grabbed Astrid, Ruffnut roughly grabbed the nervous Fishlegs, and Tuffnut tagged along with his twin.  
  
(Y/N) and Snotlout started to sing again as they all began to dance, everyone joined in singing as each couple enjoyed the warmth and comfort of each other.


	13. [🔷️💬] Love Is Not Always Blind

Requested by: [ILoveFandomGuys](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ILoveFandomGuys)  
  
**-After HTTYD-**  
  
People say when you're in love, you can't see the other person's faults and flaws, but sometimes, that's not the case. Sometimes, you see the other person's faults and flaws and you **embrace and help them**.   
  
•●●●•  
  
YOUR POV

I woke up as I sighed, I was woken up by my shouting mother from downstairs.  
  
I got up and got ready for the day and ran downstairs.  
  
"Do you realize what time it is?" My mother looked at me with her hands by her side. I just stared at her as I didn't want to answer, afraid I'll just upset her more. She sighed and placed her fingers at the bridge of her nose.  
  
"I can't keep doing this, (Y/N)! You're 17 now, I shouldn't keep waking you up every morning..." She sighed, "You should be able to do that on your own."

She turned around and sat down on a stool as she worked with some cloth, "Why is it just my kid?"  
  
I softly sighed and made my way to the door as my mother keeps mumbling to herself. I needed some fresh air.   
  
I ignored her angry comments. I still loved my mother, I knew she never met them, but they hurt. Ever since my father died it's never been the same.  
  
As I walked outside I was met with dragons flying above me and I flinched back.   
  
I knew they won't hurt me, but I was still afraid of them. Even after two years and the Chief even having his own dragon. I was still afraid.  
  
My mother stopped being afraid of them. I suppose she moved on. She gifted me a dragon for my 16th birthday. Hoping I'll get used to one.  
  
However, I was deeply afraid of him.  
  
With the help of Hiccup, the Chief's son, he managed to help my mother get me a Changewing. I'm not sure exactly why a Changewing. Maybe so I don't have to constantly see the dragon and stress me out.  
  
haven't given him a name. I haven't really been interested in giving him one.  
  
was the only weird teenager who didn't like the dragons much. I don't hate them, but I would never miss them if they were to disappear one day.   
  
The dragons just made me afraid and because of that I was ignored by the other Vikings. Especially, the Dragon Riders, as they called themselves.  
  
They were around the same age as me. We all used to talk to each other and I was actually friends with Hiccup while the others bullied him. But now, I've got left in the dust after Hiccup tamed a Night Fury and everyone else followed suite, taming their own dragons.   
  
Snotlout occasionally still talks to me, which was comforting, however he is always with his Monstrous Nightmare so it's been hard getting close to him.  
  
Leaving only me by myself.

I suppose that's my fault. I was never brave like them. They were better than me in every way.  
  
As I was walking in the village I heard some sounds behind me. I slowly turned around and I shrieked as I was face-to-face with a dragon but I quickly covered my mouth.  
  
"J-just stay...over there." I mumbled as I took several steps back.  
  
It was that Changewing. It never seemed to leave my side. The Changewing started to crawl towards me and it made me turn around and run.  
  
I dashed through some Vikings, accidentally letting some people fall "Sorry!" I yelled as I turned my head, but I kept on running.  
  
I saw the Changewing still following me, but suddenly, it decided it wanted to disappear.  
  
"Crud..." I muttered out.  
  
I looked forwards and unexpectedly, I ran into someone hard, knocking them down to the ground.

"Ugh, watch where you're--! Oh, hey (Y/N). I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
I looked up as I blinked a couple of times and realized I ran into Snotlout.  
  
"Snotlout?" I asked, shocked that toppled him over. I stood up, letting him stand up.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I--" I tried to explain.  
  
He shook head "It's fine. That was nothing." He said as he gave me a smirk.  
  
I smiled at him. Suddenly, in my peripheral vision, I saw the Changewing appear beside me.  
  
I grabbed Snotlout and cowered behind him. Snotlout lifted his arms up as he tried to look down at me "What--?"  
  
I pointed at the dragon in front of us as it starts to get closer.  
  
Snotlout looked at it and sighed, he lifted his hands up and started to shoo the dragon away. "Alright, shoo, shoo, get out of here."  
  
The dragon lowered its head in sadness and flew away.  
  
I slowly stood up and sighed in relief.  
  
"Why are you so afraid of dragons?" Snotlout asked as he turns around.  
  
I looked at Snotlout and then looked down at the ground "You know why."  
  
Everyone knew why.  
  
My father was killed by a dragon a long time ago and I saw it. I saw everything. He was protecting me and my mom.  
  
Instead of having anger and revenge towards dragons I became fearful towards them. I knew all dragons weren't bad. However, my brain doesn't seem to believe that.  
  
I felt so pathetic and felt like a loser. Even Hiccup moved passed his loss of his mother after a dragon took her away. But then again, he didn't see her die.  
  
"Right..." Snotlout said as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  
  
In the corner of my eye I saw someone flying in.

It was Hiccup and he landed in front of us. I took a few wobbly steps back as I stared at Toothless.  
  
"Hey, we are going to do some dragon training at the Academy." Hiccup said to Snotlout.  
  
I softly sighed

 _'Not even a hello...'_  
  
Snotlout nodded and placed a hand up to his mouth "Come on Hookfang!" He called for his dragon.  
  
A dragon appeared beside me as he came out from between the houses.  
  
I yelped in fear as I stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.  
  
"Hey, it's okay! He's not going to hurt you." Snotlout tried to reason.  
  
But my brain refused to listen to reason. My heart started to race painfully in my chest as I saw Hookfang's sharp teeth and felt his breath and heard his dragon growls.   
  
My eyes started to tear up as I shook in fear. I quickly stood up and ran away from the dragon.

I ran as fast I can and hid behind a small stack of barrels as I brought my legs up to my chest.  
  
I knew the dragon wasn't going to chase me all the way here, but my brain felt like he was going to chase me.  
  
I want to try and like dragons, but every time I see one I freeze up or run away.  
  
I'm not sure where to start or how I should approach one. I know about a year ago the others once in a while asked if they could help me but I've always declined. Now they don't even ask me or acknowledge me anymore.   
  
I was invisible to them, an out cast. It made me feel sad and lonely.  
  
I looked up at the sky and saw Hiccup and Snotlout fly over me. They said they will be training at the Academy, which is really just the arena.  
  
I sat and thought. I felt scared and nervous just thinking about it, it makes me tear up. But I don't want to be invisible anymore. I don't want to be like this anymore.

I stood up shaking and looked at the direction of the Dragon Academy. I let out a short audible sigh and made my way there.

•●●●•

I walked up to the arena and there was a sign above the open gate with a picture of what looks like to be Toothless. I intensely stare at it, getting lost in my thoughts, until someone called out my name.  
  
I looked in front of me and Snotlout walked up to me as he looked at me confused "What are you doing here?"  
  
I looked behind him and saw the rest looking at us through the open gate. I looked back up at Snotlout and swallowed the nervous lump in my throat followed by a nervous laugh.  
  
"I-I just want to--"  
  
Before I could finished Snotlout's dragon started to walk up behind him.  
  
"I g-gotta go..." I muttered quickly and turned around and left the area as fast as I could.

I covered my face as I silently weeped back home.

•●●●•

  
I woke up as I let out a yawn. Another morning another day, just to waste it by spending time in my house, mostly my room.  
  
Instead of going outside, I spend a lot of time in my room writing stories. They help me cope with my feelings.  
  
I can stay in my room all day. People rarely come by and see me anyway.  
  
Except for my mother of course. "(Y/N), are you awake?! You better be!" She yelled from downstairs  
  
"Yes, mom, I'm wide awake!" I replied back as I leaned back on my chair.  
  
I looked back down on my book and continued writing. Getting lost into my own fantasy world where I was the hero and that everything in that world is absolutely perfect, but not too perfect of course.  
  
I have been writing for hours. Coming up with plots and drawing pictures. I occasionally took breaks and read books and drew if I got too burnt out.  
  
I went back to my book and continued writing, I heard my mom walking up the steps, then there was a knock "Yeah, mom?" I said as I looked up and over.  
  
"Do I look like your mom to you?"  
  
I furrowed my eyebrow "Snotlout?!" I exclaimed. He had an amused smirk with a raised eyebrow.  
  
I shut my book close and placed my arms on top of it as he started to walk over to me.  
  
"What...how...?!"  
  
"Your mom let me in." He said as he smiled.  
  
I laid my head on my arms and let out a long sigh "Of course she did."  
  
My mom actually likes Snotlout. At first I couldn't see why. But after a while, I could see why.   
  
In fact, before they tamed dragons, I had feelings for Snotlout and I still do.

"Whatcha got there?" He asks as he points at my book.  
  
"Nothing..." I murmured. I then shook my head as I realized that Snotlout just waltzed into my room "Why are you even here?"  
  
"Oh! I wanted to ask you. Why were you at the Academy yesterday? You never go there." He asked with furrowed eyebrows.  
  
I didn't answer. I wasn't sure how to tell him. I didn't know how to tell him how I felt for the past year.  
  
I took too long and Snotlout sighed as he took a seat at the edge of my bed.  
  
"You've changed, you know." He commented.  
  
I looked at him and scoffed and looked back down at my desk. "Are you sure it's not the other way around?"  
  
"What?"   
  
"You've guys changed. And I've just been...me..." I muttered as I shrugged "I feel like...I don't know..." I sighed.

"Do you ever feel...invisible?" He asked.  
  
I looked at him shocked "I...yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"Hey! I'm not stupid, you know." He muttered as he crossed his arms "I've noticed things...I've noticed Hiccup doesn't talk to you like you guys used to. I've noticed that the rest of the gang doesn't really acknowledge you, either. Heck, even the twins didn't realize who you were yesterday."  
  
I started to tear up and tears slipped out of my eyes as I tried to smile. "I guess it's my fault for being so pathetic."  
  
He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. He stood up and gave me a comforting hug.  
  
"No, you're not pathetic. In fact, you're by far the best person that I have ever met...You just have some...problems. But that's okay."  
  
"No it's not." I said as my voice cracked, "I don't want to keep feeling like this. I don't want to keep living with this fear. That's why I went to the arena yesterday, so I can watch you guys train your dragons and convince myself to not be scared."  
  
There was some silence between us. Snotlout took a deep breath and spoke, "I can...try to help you." He said as he looked down at me.  
  
"How?" I asked him as I wiped my eyes as I sniffed.  
  
There was some more silence "I'll...figure it out." He smiled as he let go of the hug.  
  
A couple moments later my mom comes up and knocks "Hey, Sn-- oh, am I interrupting?"  
  
I shook my head and smiled at her "No."  
  
"Oh, alright!" She looks over at Snotlout "Would you like to stay for dinner?"  
  
Snotlout gave her a smile and nodded "Yes ma'am. I would love to."  
  
My mom gave him a smile and went downstairs "What a good kid." I heard her say.  
  
I shook my head at Snotlout as I gave him a smile. Fully knowing that was purposefully done just to impress my mom.  
  
"I think your mom really likes me." Snotlout said with a grin.  
  
I let out a laugh "Yeah, I know!"  
  
We got up and headed downstairs, but before we got to the steps, I grabbed Snotlout by the arm.  
  
"Snotlout, why do you still talk to me? Why do you want to help me?"  
  
He turned towards me and gave me a shrug with a smirk. "Because I like you."  
  
I gave him a smile "Even with my faults and flaws?" I asked with a raised eyebrow  
  
He nodded "Yeah, even with your faults and flaws."  
  
I was shocked with his response. I gave him a smile as I tried not to cry. "Thank you."

•●●●•

The next morning Snotlout visited me again. This time he wanted me to follow him.

I knew it had to do something with dragons. It was obviously clear, but I just didn't know what.  
  
Once we got to the Academy, Snotlout led me inside the arena. I quickly noticed a small tiny Monsterous Nightmare.  
  
It looked like it just hatched not too long ago. It let out a weak roar.  
  
I started to shake and took a step back. Snotlout grabbed my hand and looked at me. "You're going to be okay. Besides, I'm here." He said with a smile. He looked back at the little dragon and picked it up carefully.  
  
Snotlout sat in front of me and started to pet it softly. I looked at him with uncertainty.  
  
"Sit down." He said as he pat the ground beside him.  
  
I slowly and carefully sat down. The dragon hopped out of Snotlout's arm and landed in my lap. I let out a small yelp and started to cry.  
  
"Snotlout, get it off of me, please." I cried.

He quickly got it off   
  
I stood up as I stared at the ground as I shook my head "I can't do this! I can't, I can't, I can't!  
  
He stood up and grabbed my hand as he held the dragon with his other.  
  
"Yes, you can! You're being really brave."  
  
It was hard to tell if be was being sarcastic or not "Are you making fun of me?" I asked as I looked up at him and furrowed my eyebrows.  
  
He shook his head "No!" He sighed "I know I can say somethings. But, I really do mean it. I mean, you knew you were going to see a dragon and yet, you still came all the way here," There was a slight pause and he continued "(Y/N), I believe in you."  
  
I looked up to him as I felt tears welling up my eyes. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really." He said nodding as he smiled.  
  
It was something that I wanted to hear for a long time, but didn't know it was something that I needed. I nodded at him, letting him know I wanted to touch the dragon.  
  
Snotlout slowly lifted my hand up to the dragon and my fingertips barely brushed it.  
  
It let out a tiny purr and I jerked my hand back absent-mindedly, but I smiled.  
  
"I touched a dragon!" I exclaimed.  
  
Snotlout let out a chuckle "Yes you did!"

•●●●• 

Everyday, Snotlout and I will practice with the little dragon. My mother was surprised by how much I was going out.  
  
"I'm surprised you're up and about." She said with a smile. I gave her a shrug and smiled. "I have something to look forward to now."  
  
We would practice at the Academy when it's not in use. I would play with the dragon for seconds, after weeks, it turned to minutes and then hours.

It's been almost a month and a half with the little Monsterous Nightmare, and I became comfortable with the dragon. I wasn't afraid of it anymore.  
  
Snotlout decided that it was time for me to move on to bigger dragons.  
  
Like Hookfang.  
  
I was staring at Hookfang as he stared back at me.  
  
I was still scared of the bigger dragons. I was still scared of that Changewing as well. I'll see it sometimes, but when Snotlout's around it will disappear.  
  
I raised my hand up and Hookfang breathed on it. I jerked away and turned around and walked into Snotlout as he held me.  
  
"I can't. It's too scary. I'm so pathetic. I'm such a loser!" I exclaimed as I covered my face.  
  
Snotlout grabbed my hands and looked at me "You're not pathetic and you're not a loser! You're one of the bravest person I know. You've gotten this far. Don't give up. You can do it."

I hesitated but nodded at him. He turned me around and walked with me towards Hookfang. He lifted up my shaking hand "I'll be with you. Every step of the way." Snotlout spoke softly.  
  
It felt comforting when he said those words. I closed my eyes and looked away and before I knew it, I felt scales.  
  
"You did it!" Snotlout exclaimed, he quickly noticed I was closing my eyes "(Y/N) look. You're doing it."   
  
I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat and looked up slowly.  
  
Hookfang had his eyes closed as my hand was on his snout and Snotlout's hand was on top of mine.  
  
"Mhm...can I stop now?" I squeaked out.  
  
Snotlout let out a small chuckle "Alright, alright."  
  
We both placed our hand down and Snotlout wrapped an arm around me. "By the time we're done, you will be able to ride a dragon!"  
  
I laughed out loud as my heart raced with nervousness "Okay, okay, don't  
get ahead of yourself."

•●●●•

Getting used to Hookfang was hard. It took way longer than the little dragon. It took almost five months for me to be comfortable enough to hug the dragon.  
  
But in those five months Snotlout and I have gotten closer. I even felt comfortable enough to share my writing to Snotlout. Surpsingly, he is a competent writer and knows some good story plots. I was expecting him to make fun of them, but he was supportive and really enjoyed my writing.  
  
It made me fall for him even more. Although, it was tough to see how he saw me as. Could he see us just being more than really good friends?  
  
Does he like me the same way as I like him?  
  
We were at the woods this time because Snotlout wants me to go on a ride.

With him.  
  
I have said no for the past few weeks until I was hundred percent ready and I felt like I was. I trusted Hookfang, but most of all, I trusted Snotlout.  
  
"Watch your step!" Snotlout said as he grabbed my hand and helped me up his dragon.  
  
I started to get nervous. "Hold on tight." Snotlout said as he looked over his shoulder. Before I knew it, Hookfang started walking. I slightly wobbled in place and quickly wrapped my arms around Snotlout.  
  
Then, we took off to the skies. I felt the wind blowing on my face hard, I gripped onto Snotlout's tunic and buried my face into his back.  
  
The wind calmed down and felt hands on top of mine. "Hey, don't be scared."  
  
I looked up and Snotlout was looking over his shoulder smiling at me. I gave him a small smile back.  
  
Snotlout looked forward and back at me. "Look at the sunset."  
  
I peeked over his shoulder and it was a really beautiful sunset. The color spread across the ocean and the sky.  
  
I sat up and stared at it. Breath taken away from the beauty.  
  
"Look over there." Snotlout said as he gestured towards to his left.  
  
I looked over and saw the village houses were a color of orange from the sunset. The forest surrounding the village looked mysterious and yet beautiful from up high.  
  
"I've lived here my whole life. And yet, I'm so in awe." I muttered  
  
"Yeah, I felt the same thing too." Snotlout replied. I looked at him and he had a soft smile on his face and it made me smile back.

•●●●•

We flew into the arena and landed. Snotlout jumped off of Hookfang and helped me get off of the dragon.  
  
I looked at Snotlout and gave him a hug. He stiffened by the sudden action. "Thank you for being patient with me. Thank you for believing in me."

I pulled back from the hug and Snotlout had his mouth slightly opened from shock.  
  
I let out an awkward chuckle "Sorry." I apologized as I looked away.  
  
There was some silence "(Y/N), I have a confession to make." He blurted out.  
  
I looked over at him surprised. I wasn't sure if he was going to say what I think he was going to say.  
  
"I..."  
  
I nodded "Yes?"  
  
"Remember a while back I said I liked you?"  
  
I tried not to get too excited "Uh huh." I said nodding.  
  
"Well, I don't like you."  
  
My heart dropped to my gut "Oh." Was all that came out as tears started to drip out of my eye.  
  
"No! Wait, wait. That came out wrong! I mean I like you! Just not as a friend."

I started to cry harder "So you don't think of me as your friend?"  
  
"No, don't cry! No! What I meant to say was..." Snotlout walked up to me and grabbed my hands tightly "What I meant to say was, I like you. More than just a friend. I love you." He said softly.  
  
I looked up at him as I let go his hand and wiped my tears "Really?"  
  
He had a worried face and nodding "Yes!"  
  
I looked at him for a few more seconds and started to laugh. "You could have said that from the beginning." I gave Snotlout a hug and this time he hugged me back.

•●●●•

We started to walk back and I saw the Changewing in the distance, staring at my way. I looked at Snotlout and he gave me a nod and a smile.  
  
I took a deep breath and walked over to the Changewing. It looked at me curiously.

"Hi...I don't think I've introduced myself."  
  
I placed out my hand, just like how Snotlout taught me. The dragon lowered its head to my height. I felt a little bit of fear, but I saw Snotlout watching as he smiled and it made me feel a little better.  
  
The dragon touched my hand with its snout. I looked up at the dragon as it stared back at me and smiled.  
  
"You're not as bad as I thought...uh..." I was about to say a name, but realized I never gave him one "You need a name don't you...how about...Hades?"  
  
He let out a dragon purr as if agreeing that it likes it. I gave it a smile "Alright, let's go home Hades."  
  
I turned around and walked over to Snotlout and he walked me home as my dragon followed behind me.

•●●●•  
  
**-Epilogue-**

After a while, I joined the Dragon Riders. The gang apologized, not realizing their actions. They said that since I was so actions. They said that since I was so afraid of dragons that they just avoided me so they don't make me feel scared.  
  
As much as I was upset with them I eventually forgave them, even if it took a while.  
  
I sighed as I looked over the horizon on New Berk with Snotlout.   
  
"I miss them." He said as he held me close.  
  
I smiled a sad smile and leaned against him. Then, I said something that I would have never have said, all those years ago.   
  
"Yeah, I miss them too."


	14. [🔷️🎶] I Do Adore

**-Takes Place During RTTE-**

Everyone knew (Y/N) liked Snotlout, but for some reason he doesn't realize it, but if he did, he hasn't made a move and neither has (Y/N).  
  
They have been best friends for so long he assumes that all the interactions are just two people who are really good friends. Even with giving each other little nick names.  
  
Today, (Y/N) was going to try and confess. She practiced and practiced of what she was going to say.  
  
She peeked outside and saw Snotlout leaving his hut.  
  
She quickly wore her boots and changed into her usual clothes and bolted out of her hut.  
  
She sped walk towards him as quickly as possible. "Hey Snotlo--whoa!"  
  
She tripped on herself and Snotlout caught her.  
  
"Well, hello, how are you, my darling today?" Snotlout said with a smirk.

(Y/N) blushed hard "Ha, ha...good!"  
  
She covered her blush with her hair as she stood up and held her hands behind her back and looked over at Snotlout as he began to talk about his morning.  
  
He complained that he got woken up from a really good dream because of the Twin's morning show.  
  
(Y/N) giggled, she agreed that their morning show was pretty loud.  
  
They went to the club house and everyone was already there. They had their breakfast and it was now time to train.

•●●●•

After a good work of training and (Y/N) having some free time to hang out with Snotlout. She tried to tell him, but didn't because they either got distracted with something else or the timing felt off for her.   
  
Later, they both head towards the club house for dinner.  
  
(Y/N) stared at her food as she got lost in her thoughts.  
  
"Hey, are you okay? You've been acting weird all day." Snotlout said to (Y/N) quietly  
  
(Y/N) started to stutter "O-oh, yeah I'm...I'm fine."  
  
After dinner it was Astrid's, (Y/N)'s and Ruffnut's turn to clean the club house tonight.  
  
"Hey, are you ever going to tell Snotlout you're in love with him?" Ruffnut asks (Y/N) out of the blue.  
  
(Y/N) flushed red from the sudden question. "I'm working on it!" She exclaimed as she swept the floor vigorously.  
  
Astrid looked at (Y/N) with a smile "How about you sing one of your songs to him?"  
  
Ruffnut gasped "You can come to our morning show!"  
  
"I-I guess I could." (Y/N) muttered and she placed the broom back at its spot.

Ruffnut clapped her hands "Perfect! Meet us at the Thunder Ear at sunrise." She left and went to her hut for the night.  
  
(Y/N) sighed "What have I gotten myself into..."

•●●●• 

(Y/N) woke up early at sunrise. She went to where the Thunder Ear was. The twins were already there and Tuffnut blew the horn loudly as (Y/N) covered her ears.  
  
"Goooood morning, Dragon's Edge! I-I-It's Tuff!" Tuffnut annouced   
  
And then was followed by Ruffnut "Aaand Ruff!" She announced.  
  
Tuffnut raised his chicken friend up to the Thunder Ear "Aaand Chicken!" He exclaimed. The chicken squawked into the Thunder Ear.  
  
"In the mooornings." Tuff and Ruff said together.  
  
"Alright folks, today we have a special guest on our show." Ruffnut said as she pushed (Y/N) forward towards the Thunder Ear.

"Uhm, hello...Dragon's Edge?" (Y/N) said feeling weird talking into the Thunder Ear.  
  
"So, (Y/N), what are you going to do for us today?" Tuffnut asks.  
  
"I-I guess I'm going to sing." (Y/N) said, starting to feel nervous.  
  
"Is it...say, I don't know, for a special someone?" Ruffnut asked in a teasing tone.  
  
(Y/N) sighed "Yes?"   
  
"Well take it away!" Tuffnut said as the they both took a step back  
  
(Y/N) shook in place as she gripped her little stringed instrument and swallowed the large nervous lump in her throat. The instrument that (Y/N) has was made by her and was perfected over the years. She always dreamed of singing for Snotlout, just never thought it would actually happen.  
  
"What to give me a count?" (Y/N) asks Tuffnut.

He nods, "One, two, three, four."  
  
She started to strum her instrument and inhaled deeply.

[-song here-](https://youtu.be/Nv2XRdXmjMo)  
  
(Y/N): 🎶Everything you do it sends me  
Higher than the moon with every  
Twinkle in your eye  
You strike a match that lights my heart on fire🎶  
  
_(Y/N) started to tap her foot to the beat._  
  
🎶When you're near, I hide my blushing face  
And trip on my shoelaces  
Grace just isn't my forte  
But it brings me to my knees when you say🎶  
  
_(Y/N) noticed everyone coming out, except Snotlout._  
  
🎶Hello, how are you, my darling today?🎶  
  
_Tuff and Ruff started to clap with the beat._  
  
🎶I fall into a pile on the floor  
Puppy love is hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do, I do adore🎶  
  
🎶We're as different as can be  
I've noticed you're remarkably relaxed  
And I'm overly uptight  
We balance out each other nicely🎶  
  
_(Y/N) saw Snotlout leaving his hut. She started to get nervous and excited._  
  
🎶You wear sandals in the snow  
In mid-July, I still feel cold  
We're opposites in every way  
But I can't resist it when you say🎶  
  
_Snotlout looked up at where she was with a tired and an annoyed face._  
  
🎶Hello, how are you, my darling today?  
I fall into a pile on the floor  
Puppy love is hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do, I do adore🎶  
  
_Snotlout tired and annoyed face was replaced by curiosity. (Y/N) gave him a quick smile and glanced away_  
  
🎶Finding words, I mutter  
Tongue-tied, twisted  
Foot in mouth, I start to stutter  
Ha, ha, Heaven help me🎶

 _(Y/N) slowly looked directly at Snotlout with a smile_  
  
🎶Hello, how are you, my darling today?🎶  
  
_Snotlout's eyes went wide when he heard the familar words_  
  
🎶I fall into a pile on the floor  
Puppy love is hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do, I do adore🎶  
  
🎶Every little thing ba ba bap ba  
Every little thing ba ba bap ba  
Every little thing you do I do, adore🎶  
  
When (Y/N) was done with her song the chicken let out a squawk. (Y/N) giggled at the chicken's reaction and smiled at Snotlout and strummed the last few cords.  
  
Everyone started to clap. (Y/N) quickly noticed the rest of the gang was watching her from below. She smiled a flustered smile and did a little bow.  
  
"Thank you, I'm here all day every day." (Y/N) said with a giggle through the Thunder Ear.  
  
She got off her stage while the Twins continued on with their little morning show.  
  
Everyone started to head towards the clubhouse. (Y/N) followed, but stopped when Snotlout walked over to her.  
  
"Hello, how are you, my darling today?" Snotlout said with a smirk.  
  
(Y/N) blushed "I'm doing grood!" She gave him a grin, but frowned when she realized what she said "I mean good! Haha...I didn't know if I wanted to say good or great and..."  
  
Snotlout suddenly kissed her lips. (Y/N) had her mouth slightly opened and her eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"What about now?" He asked with a smile.  
  
(Y/N) grinned at him "Wonderful."  
  
Snotlout placed out his hand. (Y/N) looked at it and up at Snotlout who was waiting for her.  
  
"Shall we?" He asks

(Y/N) gives him a nod "We shall."  
  
"Awe, how cute!" Someone yelled out. Snotlout and (Y/N) looked over and it was Ruffnut who said it. The twins were watching them the whole time.  
  
Snotlout rolled his eyes in annoyance "Ugh, come on let's go." Snotlout muttered, dragging (Y/N) as she let out a giggle.  
  
She turned her head towards the twins "Thank you." She mouthed and then turned back towards the flustered Snotlout.


	15. [💠] A Knife

**-After HTTYD 3-**

The gang and (Y/N) went to the forest to have a family picnic together. Bringing their children along.  
  
As the children were running about (Y/N) saw something in her son's hand.  
  
"What's that in your hand? Let me see what you have!"  
  
"A knife!" He yelled out  
  
"Nooo!" (Y/N) shouted out and chased after the kid.  
  
She grabbed him and pulled the knife out of his hands.  
  
"Who gave this to you?"   
  
"Uncle Tuffnut." He smiled  
  
"Tuffnut!" (Y/N) yelled out.  
  
"Oh, this is my cue!" He then stood and ran away from the angry (Y/N).  
  
\-------

Inspired by:


	16. [🔷️] Spider

**-Takes Place During RTTE-**

It was a nice peaceful morning with the birds chirping and singing their songs as they wake up. Along with little dragons doing their little songs.  
  
Until there was a blood curling screech coming from (Y/N)'s hut that echoed through out Dragon's Edge.  
  
Snotlout shot out of his bed. He heard the screaming again and it sounded like it came from his girlfriend's hut.  
  
He threw the blanket off of him as he quickly changed into some clothes and shoved his feet into his boots as he almost fell over. He quickly grabbed an ax and ran out the door.  
  
When he ran outside he heard the screams again and noticed everyone else running out in a panic.  
  
Snotlout ran towards (Y/N)'s hut as she stumbles out backward out of her doors as she threw one of her boots inside her hut.  
  
Snotlout ran over to (Y/N) and lifted her up.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened? Why are you screaming?!" He yelled out in a panic.  
  
"Sp-spider!" She said as she pulls Snotlout in front of her and hid behind him. "It crawled on my face and it woke me up." She said as she shuddered.  
  
"Spider? You were screaming because of a spider..." Snotlout said, slightly pissed off that he almost had a heart attack because of a measly small spider.  
  
Hiccup and the others ended up catching up. They tried to talk, but couldn't because they were out of breath.  
  
Snotlout turns to them "It's a spider." He said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Hiccup, go in there and do something about it!" (Y/N) said as she shuddered at the thought of the spider. "Please!"  
  
"What about me? I could take care of it!" Snotlout said as he tries to look down at (Y/N)  
  
(Y/N) shook her head "No! You stay here."

Hiccup sighed and walked inside her hut. He looked around at the floor for the spider. He saw it skitter across the floor and saw it go by a knocked down stool.  
  
He kicked the stool to the side and saw the spider. His eyes went wide and went out of (Y/N)'s hut.  
  
"There's something wrong with that spider." Hiccup said he then shuddered.  
  
"See?! I'm telling you that spider looks super freaky." (Y/N) said in a scared voice.  
  
"Alright, let me handle this." Snotlout said as he started to walk into (Y/N)'s hut.  
  
She followed behind him "Be careful. It's huge."  
  
Astrid and the twins also decided to follow in while Hiccup and Fishlegs stayed outside.  
  
"Where is it?" Ruffnut asked out loud.  
  
Astrid saw the spider crawling by the fireplace "There it is!"  
  
"Where?" Snotlout said as he looked around.

"There!" Astrid said as she pointed at the spider that was now crawling away.  
  
"Where?!" Snotlout yelled out in annoyance.  
  
"Snotlout, right there!" (Y/N) shouted out as she pointed right at it in front of Snotlout's face.  
  
The spider stood still. Not moving. Snotlout lifted up his ax and hit it down beside it.   
  
"Hit it!" (Y/N) yelled.  
  
Snotlout did it again and missed  
  
"Okay...that's it!" (Y/N) muttered in annoyance and took the ax away from Snotlout.  
  
"Get out of my hut!" (Y/N) lifted up the ax and finally hit it, however, it exploded and little tiny black dots scattered around.   
  
"Oh my gods!" (Y/N) said in horror   
  
The little dots started to move  
  
Everyone screamed out, (Y/N) and Snotlout being the loudest. Everyone ran out of the hut "It gave birth! Oh my gods it gave birth!" (Y/N) screamed  
  
"Oh gods!" Snotlout yelled out  
  
"Well, you're on your own!" Tuffnut said as he ran off along with everyone. Snotlout was about to follow, but (Y/N) grabbed him.  
  
He sighed "Babe, I--" he turned and looked at his girlfriend, who was in a teary eyed mess. "It gave birth, it gave birth, it gave birth." She mumbled over and over again.  
  
He sighed "How about you stay at my place for a while." Snotlout said with a smile.  
  
(Y/N) nodded, "Yes!"  


•●●●•

A few weeks have passed and most of the spiders have been gone. Most needed a little helping hand from Snotlout, but it took a lot of begging and an agreement for him to agree.  
  
"Snotlout, please! Can you get the rest of the spiders? My stuff is still in there!" (Y/N) exclaimed.  
  
"I don't want to..." Snotlout said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Please! I'll do anything you want! Just get rid of them!" (Y/N) begged as she felt like she was on the verge of tears.  
  
Snotlout smirked at her "Anything?"  
  
(Y/N) sighed, she knew what he meant "Yes, anything! Whatever you want!"  
  
Snotlout thought for a second "For a month!"  
  
(Y/N) whined "No!"  
  
"Then--"  
  
"Alright, alright! Deal!" (Y/N) said interrupting him.  
  
He walked over to (Y/N) still having a smirk on his face "Wait for me in my hut, okay?" He walked away from (Y/N) and picked up a broom. "I'll see you in a few mintues." He shot her a wink and went off to chase the rest of the spiders out as he screamed his lungs off.

Meanwhile, (Y/N) waited patiently for Snotlout as he was going to do whatever he pleased and to be honest. (Y/N) didn't mind that.


	17. [🔞🎃🔞] MUST READ FIRST! A/N & Kink Rating & Kink

I am going to attempt Kinktober this year! This might be my one and only time that I will do it since there are a lot of kinks that I just don't like and seems kinda difficult to write about. We will see though!   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🛑𝘼/𝙉🛑  
  
Before I get to the Kink Rating and the Kinktober List. Obviously, there's going to be cursing and sexual themes.

🎃🛑🎃🛑🎃  
  
I made a kink rating! Before each story starts it will have a 🔞 or 🔞🔞 or 🔞🔞🔞. It's an indicator of how intense each story can get.   
  
🎃🛑🎃🛑🎃  
  
**KINK RATING:**  
  
🔞◇◇ - Kinky, lewd, and little to no descriptive provocative scenes. Not very intense.  
  
🔞🔞◇ - Very kinky, very lewd. Few provocative words and descriptive provocative scenes. A little intense.  
  
🔞🔞🔞 - Extremely kinky. Can get very graphic, very intense, and has very descriptive provocative scenes.  
  
🎃♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡🎃  
  
🛑THIS IS MY KINKTOBER LIST🛑  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
🔞MUST BE +18🔞  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
🔞🛑🔞🛑🔞🛑🔞🛑🔞🛑🔞🛑🔞  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
  
🎃♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡🎃

  
1️⃣) Kissing✅  
  
2️⃣) Sub/Princess✅  
  
3️⃣) Somnophilia✅  
  
4️⃣) Bath✅  
  
5️⃣) Face Sitting✅  
  
6️⃣) Sixty-nine✅  
  
7️⃣) Teasing✅  
  
8️⃣) Sexting✅  
  
9️⃣) Masturbation✅  
  
1️⃣0️⃣) Choking/Gag✅  
  
1️⃣1️⃣) Angry/Rough✅  
  
1️⃣2️⃣) Over Stimulation✅  
  
1️⃣3️⃣) Fingering✅  
1️⃣4️⃣) Walking In✅  
  
1️⃣5️⃣) Riding✅  
  
1️⃣6️⃣) Handjob✅  
  
1️⃣7️⃣) Wet Dreams✅  
  
1️⃣8️⃣) Blowjob✅  
  
1️⃣9️⃣) Against the Wall (Tree)✅  
  
2️⃣0️⃣) Eating You Out✅  
  
2️⃣1️⃣) Mirror Sex✅  
  
2️⃣2️⃣) Thigh Riding✅  
  
2️⃣3️⃣) First Time✅  
  
2️⃣4️⃣) Edging✅  
  
2️⃣5️⃣) Orgasm Denial✅  
  
2️⃣6️⃣) Size Difference✅  
  
2️⃣7️⃣) Boobs/Boobjob✅  
  
2️⃣8️⃣) Humiliation/Small ✅  
  
2️⃣9️⃣) Public Teasing✅  
  
3️⃣0️⃣) Cockwarming/Oral Fixation✅

3️⃣1️⃣) Vanilla✅

🎃♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡🎃


	18. [🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober: 1️⃣

Kink Rating:  
🔞◇◇  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🎃♡🎃♡🎃♡🎃  
  
**-Takes Place During RTTE-**  
  
 **Day 1: Kissing**

Snotlout, (Y/N), and the rest of the gang have just finished up dragon training and hand-to-hand combat just before lunch.  
  
The gang had their lunch together and now they were free to do whatever they wanted.  
  
(Y/N), went to her hut to get cleaned up. After she was done, she got bored and laid on her bed and thought what to do and she decided that she wanted to hang out with her long time partner, Snotlout.

Which, coincidentally, knocked on the door.  
  
She walked over to it and opened it. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Hey baby, are you busy right now?" Snotlout asked as he shot her a smirk.  
  
(Y/N) heart raced when he called her 'baby' it's just something that she can never get over.  
  
She let out a small chuckle "No, in fact, I was going to ask you if you were busy." She said as she walked through the door and shut it behind her. (Y/N) held out her smaller hand and Snotlout looked at it and grabbed it with his larger one.

•●●●•

Snotlout and (Y/N) decided to go flying and just relax and of course race for a little bit. 

(Y/N) started to feel a bit tired from training so hard today as it catches up to her and asked if they could hang out in Snotlout's hut. Of course, Snotlout being the good boyfriend that he is, said yes.

Both of them walked inside and (Y/N) went straight for Snotlout's bed.  
  
She plopped onto the bed and stretched one of her arms out. "Come Snotlout! Come nap with me." She muttered and then started snuggle comfortably into his bed.  
  
Snotlout climbed up the bed beside her and he let out an audible sigh as he wrapped his arms around (Y/N) as she snuggles closely to him and falls asleep. 

•●●●•

Snotlout woke up and stretched his arms as he yawned. He carefully got out of bed, he walks towards the door and opened it. He noticed it was still light out. However, it's clear it was late afternoon now. He closes the door and walked back to his sleeping girlfriend.  
  
Snotlout laid back down and faced towards (Y/N). "(Y/N), wake up." He whispers. However, (Y/N) doesn't wake up and instead is softly snoring away.  
  
Snotlout couldn't help but smile to see how peaceful and sweet she looked.

He started to softly kiss her. He kissed her forehead and started to make his way down.  
  
He started to kiss her cheek. Giving her soft butterfly kisses.  
  
He continues down and started to kiss around her jaw.  
  
(Y/N) started to giggle softly.  
  
Snotlout pulled back and looked at (Y/N) with confused furrowed eyebrows. "Are you awake?" He asks.  
  
However, he didn't get an answer. He started to snicker quietly and continued to kiss her face and lips.  
  
Once in a while (Y/N) will giggle in her sleep.  
  
Snotlout decided to be sly and started to softly kiss her neck and collar bone area, sometimes nibbling at her skin.  
  
(Y/N) suddenly let out a soft moan and it made Snotlout froze as he stares at (Y/N)'s face. He started to do little nibbles again and another moan escaped her lips. (Y/N) then started to stir in her sleep.

She slowly opened and adjusted her eyes as she saw someone over her "Snotlout." She muttered out. "What are you doing?" She asked as she slowly wakes up and squints tiredly at Snotlout, who's half of his body was on top of her.  
  
He gave her a smirk "Oh, nothing. Just trying to wake you up." He purred and continued to kiss her neck and the started to work his way up to (Y/N)'s lips  
  
He started to give multiple light butterfly kisses on her soft lips. (Y/N) closes her eyes and matched his pace. She starts to turn, along with Snotlout and ended up laying on top of him.  
  
The kiss started to get more passionate and hot. (Y/N) sat up and took off her tunic as she started to softly pant and tossed it some where to the side. Snotlout sat up and also started to take off his tunic and also tossed it to the side.  
  
He gave (Y/N) a smirk and she softly grabbed his face and started to kiss his lips passionately. They laid back down while (Y/N) was still on top and her lips started to make their way down on Snotlout's body.

His jaws, his chest, his stomach and the area between his legs.  
  
(Y/N) grabbed the waist band of Snotlout's pants and pulled them down and threw them to the side along with their tunics.  
  
She then leaned back down continued to kiss the area between his legs though his underwear.  
  
Snotlout started to softly chuckle and then was followed by a moan of pleasure.  
  
(Y/N) smiled against his manhood, happy that he was enjoying this and continued on.  
  
She then stops and crawls on top of Snotlout and started to kiss him again. Snotlout, licked (Y/N)'s lips for entrance and she let him inside.  
  
Their tongues started to swirl around each other as they kissed while Snotlout turned and was now on top of (Y/N).  
  
He started to unravel her chest bindings and revealed her chest. He threw the cloth to the floor as he leans down and kisses (Y/N) lips and made his way down to her chest.  
  
He nibbles and kisses them softly as (Y/N) sighs in satisfaction. Snotlout then started to kiss (Y/N) stomach and worked his way down to her waist. He then grabbed the waist band of (Y/N)'s pants and took them off.  
  
Snotlout leans down and kisses the inner thighs of (Y/N). She felt his warm breath tickling her. It felt so nice and so erotic.  
  
Snotlout continued to kiss up her legs until he was now between her legs. His hot breath and (Y/N)'s entrance was only blocked by the thin cloth material that she still had on.  
  
She whimpered softly as his breath made her even more hot and bothered.  
  
Snotlout chuckled and looked up at (Y/N) as he crawled back up. "What's wrong?" He asked in a teasing tone.  
  
(Y/N) whined "Don't do that." She muttered.  
  
This made Snotlout chuckle even more "Don't do what baby?" He asked, teasing her even more as his voice deepend.

Snotlout let out an amused exhale and kissed (Y/N). "Hmm, we'll see." He said as he gave her a sly smile.  
  
For the rest of the night they pushed each other to the limit.   
  
They both panted hard as they collapsed on the bed together. (Y/N) and Snotlout both felt exhausted and tired after their little work out together.  
  
Snotlout laid beside (Y/N) and pulled her close as he gave her a kiss on the lips.  
  
"I love you, babe." He whispers in her ear as it sent (Y/N) tingles down her spine.  
  
"I love you too, baby." (Y/N) whispered back as she smiled and snuggled into his chest.


	19. [🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober: 2️⃣

Kink Rating:  
🔞🔞◇  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🎃♡🎃♡🎃♡🎃  
  
**-Takes Place During RTTE-**  
  
 **Day 2: Sub/Princess**  


  
"Baaabe." Snotlout called out to me for the hundredth time.  
  
But I ignored him while I had my back towards him with my arms crossed as I sat on the edge of his bed.  
  
"Baby..." he called out again.  
  
And again, I ignored him.  
  
There was some silence and I was so sure he gave up.

He wrapped his arms around and got close to my face. "Come on, princess. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
He knew I loved that nickname and it's one of those nicknames that melts my heart.  
  
I tried to frown, instead, I accidentally smiled and tried to look away, but Snotlout saw it immediately.  
  
"Oh, oh. What was that? Was that a smile?" He asked as his cheek was now squished against mine.  
  
I frowned "No." I muttered as my lips betrayed me as they went up into a smile.  
  
"Mmmhmm...Princess, please tell me! I'm dying to know." He whined.  
  
I sighed "It's because you forgot to train with me." I muttered in a playful way as I pouted.  
  
"No I didn't!" He exclaimed.   
  
I looked at him as if I was asking him if I was dumb.

"I-I just...yeah, I forgot." He muttered.   
  
I then looked away and closed my eyes "Hmph, and you promised too."  
  
He let out a sigh "I'm sorry...let me make it up to you." Snotlout said as he gotten close to my ear.  
  
It sent a shiver down my spine, but I refused to let it get to me. "Oh, yeah? How?"  
  
"How about we start off with..." he trailed off and started to kiss my neck. "Kisses." He finished. He continued to kiss and softly nibble at my skin. His hands started to caress my breasts.  
  
I let out a moan as I closed my eyes. Enjoying his touch.  
  
Suddenly, he stopped. I opened my eyes and looked at him "Have I made it up to you now?" Snotlout said with a smile.  
  
I placed a finger on my chin and pretended to think really hard. "No." I said as I smiled.  
  
Snotlout gave me an unamused look. He got off the bed and stood in front of me.

He lifted me up and threw me up and onto the bed.  
  
At first I was shocked, but then I let out a laugh as he crawled on top of me with a sly smirk. "Well, that won't do. I can't have my princess upset at me."  
  
He started to kiss my lips as he started to mess with my tunic. I helped him and took my tunic off along with my chest binds.  
  
"Take your pants and underwear off too." He breathed out as he started to take off his helmet and tunic.  
  
I took off my pants, but I made sure to take off my underwear nice and slowly. After I threw my underwear to the side, Snotlout then ran his hands up and down my legs, feeling my skin. He then wrapped his fingers around the waistband of his pants and underwear and pulled them both down. His dick sprang up, revealing his length.  
  
He crawled back on top of me and kissed me as I ran my fingers through his hair.  
  
He sat back up and licked the tip of his fingers and started to stroke himself in front of my dripping core.  
  
He aligned himself and slowly pushed himself in. I moan loudly along with Snotlout. I gripped onto the blankets under me as I feel his member stretching me out.  
  
Snotlout leaned down to me and kissed my lips. "Ah, fuck, princess you feel so good." He moaned into my mouth and started to kiss me again and thrust himself slowly into me.  
  
I moan back at him and let out little yelps as his rhythm started to pick up. I held onto him as my legs were wrapped around his waist.  
  
"How does my little princess feel?" Snotlout asked he held my hair back and looked down at me, staring into my eyes.  
  
I furrowed my eyebrows in pleasure and softly gasped "Amazing." I mewl out.  
  
He gave me a smirk "That's what I like to hear." He purred.  
  
Snotlout started to pick up his pace and groaned out in pleasure, along with my cries. I have reached my peak, but Snotlout was still going.  
  
He started to go harder and faster. I could tell he was at he was getting there. "Princess, I'm so close." He muttered out breathlessly.  
  
"Snotlout, do it on me." I moaned out.  
  
He nodded as he started to kiss me and squeezed both my breasts. He then quickly sat up and pulled his member out and started to stroke himself fast and slowed down once he released his seed all over my body.  
  
He let out a satisfied groan as he came all over my body.   
  
We both breathed heavily. Trying to catch our breaths. Snotlout went across the room and grabbed a cloth and came back to the bed and helped me get cleaned up.  
  
He leaned down and kissed me gently. "Have I made it up to you now, princess?" He asks.  
  
I gave him a smile "Yeah...but don't forget next time!" I exclaimed and did a little pout.  
  
Snotlout chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me and sat me up and kissed me. "I won't forget." He then paused for a second "Actually, do you want to do some training tomorrow?" He asked with a smile.  
  
I gave him an eager nod "Yeah!" I then gave him a side look "Promise?"  
  
Snotlout let out an amused exhale and nodded "Promise."


	20. [🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober: 3️⃣

Kink Rating:  
🔞🔞🔞  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🎃♡🎃♡🎃♡🎃  
  
**-After HTTYD 3-**  
  
 **Day 3: Somnophilia**

You were laying on your shared bed with Snotlout just doing some pillow talk after a hot and sexy night. Mostly about kinks and other new stuff to try to spice up your sexual lives since you two have been dating for a while and now are married for a couple of years after the dragons left.  
  
You both have been pretty much been doing the same things through your whole relationship. With the occasional different position or location or different kinks.  
  
You had one thing you wanted to try, but wasn't sure how Snotlout would take it. However, you felt confident that he wouldn't judge you.  
  
You looked up at Snotlout and bit the inside of your lip. "Snotlout?" You called out to him. He smiled at you and pushed the hair in front of your face behind your ear.  
  
"Yeah, baby?" He replied quietly as he held you. You smiled at him "I want to try something new later tonight."  
  
He raised an eyebrow and smiled "Later tonight? What do you want to try?"   
  
"I want you to fuck me when I'm asleep." You said sheepishly.  
  
"Really?" Snotlout asked as his eyes went wide.  
  
You started to chuckle awkwardly as you noticed his reaction was of shock rather than interest.  
  
"Yeah...I mean, if you don't--" You start to "Yeah...I mean, if you don't--" You start to say, but got interrupted by Snotlout. "To be honest, I wanted try that too."  
  
"Really?" This time it was your turn to be shocked. He nodded "Yeah, but I wasn't sure if you would wanted to do it."  
  
You gave him a grin, happy to know he was interested in doing it too "Well, I would love it if you did it."  
  
Snotlout kissed your lips softly and gave you a loving smile "Alright."  
  
You couldn't help but let out an excited giggle and started to snuggle close towards Snotlout's chest. He then wrapped his strong arms around your body and both of you started to fall into a nice slumber.  


•●●●•  


Snotlout ended up waking up earlier than usual. He looked down and noticed you still sleeping, your back was now facing towards him. He then remembered what you told him last night.  
  
He started to run his hands down your sleeping body, still naked from last night. sleeping body, still naked from last night. He felt himself getting aroused from your beautiful body as it was pressed up against him.  
  
His dick started to become erect, pressed up against your thigh. He reached down and grabbed his erected membrane and tried to feel for your womanhood. Once he found it, he slowly pushes himself in as he slips his hand out of the way and reached over your body and grabbed your breast.  
  
He let out a soft breathy moan on your shoulder. While you let out a groan in your sleep. He slowly started to do small thrusts, trying not to wake you up. However, it started to feel too good, feeling you around his cock and he started to go harder, thrusting in faster.  
  
You started to moan louder as you slowly woke up and this made him even more aroused than before. He started to pound into you at a steady pace.  
  
You were half awake, but still felt immense pleasure. You started to feel Snotlout's dick going in and out of you at a nice pace.  
  
Snotlout's pace started to pick up faster and faster "Ah, I'm so close." He muttered out shakily.  
  
You started to groan loudly in pleasure. Snotlout reached his hand down and started to rub your clit as he fucked you.  
  
You were close as you felt yourself the need for release. "Snotlout, I'm going to cum!" You muttered out loudly and the with that, you came on his dick as you tighten and twitched.  
  
He then released his seed into you groaning out loudly as he did one last thrust into you. Pushing out every last drop.  
  
Snotlout started to pull you in closer. His arm over your body and legs between his. His breath on your neck sent chills down your spine.  
  
"How was that?" He muttered in your ear.  
  
You sighed in content as you still feel his dick inside you with his warm seed. "Amazing, I want to do it to you next time." You said as you looked over your shoulder and gave him a tired sly smile.

He let out a chuckle "I can't wait." He muttered tiredly.  
  
You both kissed and spooned each other for the rest of the morning, taking a restful nap.


	21. [🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober: 4️⃣

Kink Rating:  
🔞🔞🔞  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🎃♡🎃♡🎃♡🎃  
  
**-Takes Place During RTTE-**  
  
 **Day 4: Bath**

Today the Earth decided that it wanted to get extremely hot. What didn't help was that we are doing hand-to-hand combat, which made the heat even worse.  
  
"Ugh, I need a bath..." I mumbled as I felt my hair getting soaked with sweat.

"Alright, I know you guys are really hot but we're almost done with the rotation." Hiccup explained as he wipes his forehead with his arm.  
  
The rotation that Hiccup wanted us to do was to make sure we went against every single person since every hand-to-hand combat style is different.  
  
The last person I have to go against was Snotlout.  
  
"Alright, babe. Show me what you got." He said as he smirked at me.  
  
My boyfriend.  
  
"Oh, don't worry I will!" I exclaimed as I smirked back at him.  
  
We started to circle around. We both gripped onto our axes and stared each other down as we smiled at each other.  
  
"Ugh, come on just go already!" Ruffnut complained.  
  
I looked away from Snotlout and at Ruffnut with furrowed eyebrows. Which was a terrible mistake.

Snotlout ran into my ax and he pushed me hard. I almost stumbled backward but leaned forward and tried to push him back by pushing myself with my toes.  
  
The goal was to get the other opponent to either drop their ax or try to take it away.  
  
Snotlout took a step back and swung his ax down hard almost making me drop mine. Luckily, I was gripping it pretty tight.  
  
I took a few steps back and was breathing hard. I was watching his body movements. If he was going to make the same move then the plan I have in mind might work.  
  
Just like I predicted, Snotlout was going to swing his ax down in an angle.  
  
I had my ax in front of me, to trick Snotlout that I was going to block him, but I quickly let it down beside me as I gripped it with two hands and I swung the ax upwards as hard as I can hitting Snotlout's ax just right. His ax flew out of his hands along with mine.

They both clattered loudly on the ground a few feet away from us.  
  
We both looked at each other and at the axes. Then we start running towards them.  
  
Snotlout slighty pushed me to the side almost making me fall.  
  
I caught myself and kept on running. I was really close behind Snotlout, I could just reach out and grab him.   
  
So, I jumped with my hands out and was able to grab Snotlout's foot. He fell to the ground on his stomach giving me time to get up and get a little bit of a head start, but only for a second. Snotlout stretched out his arm and I tripped over it.  
  
He quickly got up and ran towards the axes. I tiredly stood up and with the last boost of speed I had, I ran.   
  
Snotlout however, already picked up the two axes. He turned around and I had to stop, but since I was going so fast I ended up falling, sliding up to him on my back looking up at Snotlout.

He smiled down at me holding the two axes in his hands. "I win!" He started to dance around me and started to do his little chant "Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!"  
  
I sighed "Awe, man. I was so close..."   
  
After Snotlout was done with his chant he looks down at me and reached out his hand.  
  
I smiled at him and grabbed it and he pulled me up.  
  
"Thanks." I said smiling at him.  
  
"Good work everyone! That's enough training for today." Hiccup announced and everyone started to go do their own thing.  
  
I looked around and made sure no one was close by. I gave Snotlout a devious smile "So, want to take a bath at my place?" I asked sweetly.  
  
He smirked down at me and kissed my lips "When you mean bath, you mean the other thing, then sure." He whispered in a low voice.

I laughed out loud "Well, how about both?" I asked as I smiled and playfully stuck my tongue out between my teeth  
  
He smiled "Even better."

•●●●•

There was a private area that was separated from my hut, specifically for bathing. I had a huge bathtub enough room for two. I start to fill it up with water using a long hose like pipe that was attached to my small wooden water tower.  
  
As it was quickly filling up, Snotlout and I stripped our clothes.  
  
There was a small cup and I scooped some water and poured it on myself and some on Snotlout to get the dirt and grime off.  
  
I immediately noticed that his dick was erected and I couldn't help but smile. "Someone's excited." I teased as I traced my finger up his shaft.  
  
He shuddered at my touch. "How can I not get excited when I literally see a naked, sexy, woman right in front of me."

I let out a giggle as I blushed from the compliment. I stopped the water and got into the bathtub and Snotlout followed right behind. The water felt nice and cool.  
  
Snotlout sat down first and I sat between Snotlout's legs and leaned back into him. He scooped some water and rubbed the water on my boobs and his hands went down between my legs and started to play with my clit.   
  
I giggled but then started to softly moan at his touch.  
  
He pulled his hand away and started to scoop the water again and poured it on top of me and then played with my breasts, giving each a quick squeeze with one hand.  
  
He rubbed his hand up and down my body, occasionally squeezing my boobs.  
  
"Turn around, babe. Let me put some soap on you." He mutters into my ear.  
  
I leaned forward and turned around, facing towards Snotlout.

I sat on my knees and waited patiently as he grabbed a bar of soap from the small table beside the tub and rubbed it between his hands, making them soapy.   
  
He placed the bar of soap back and started to rub his hands over by breasts and down my stomach. I leaned forward and Snotlout tailed one of his hands down between my legs and started to rub around my folds. He reached his hand back further and started to rub the soap on my ass occasionally giving it a squeeze.  
  
I bit the inside of my bottom lip as I enjoyed his touch all around my body.  
  
Snotlout started to scoop some more water and poured it on my body and rubbed his hands all over getting the soap off.  
  
I scoot in closer to him and smiled "Your turn."  
  
I grabbed the bar of soap from the small table and rubbed it between my hands. I placed it back and started to rub my hands on Snotlout's toned body as he fondled with my breasts.

I scooped some water and started to get the soap off of him. I rubbed my wet hands on his shoulders, chest, and stomach.  
  
My hands start to trail lower and went in the water. I felt his hard dick and I softly gripped it and started to stroke him  
  
He starts to moan and started to make small thrusts in my hand. "Does it feel good?" I asked in a whisper.  
  
"Ah, yeah..." he mutters back as he let out a small groan.  
  
I used my other hand to cup his balls and gently massaged them. This made Snotlout moan even louder and made him squeeze my breasts tighter.  
  
The water sloshed around as I moved my hand up and down his manhood.  
  
I couldn't wait any longer. My core was aching for him. I stood over him on my knees and aligned my pussy with his cock and slowly let myself down as Snotlout and I both moan in pleasure.  
  
"Aah, fuck. You're really filling me up." I gapsed out.

He grabbed my ass and started to thrust himself into me. I closed my eyes and yelped out with each thrust as I gripped the edge of the wooden tub.  
  
The water splashed around us and a little bit started to spill out.  
  
He started to pick up speed. I leaned in on him as I gasped and moaned into his neck as he growls in my ears with each thrust.  
  
"Ah, hmm, ah, yes, right there." I moaned out.  
  
He started to slow down, he pulled out slowly and thrust back in hard. Hitting just the right spot, making me yell out in pleasure with each hard thrust.  
  
He then pulled out, giving both of us to catch our breaths. I got off of Snotlout's lap, and turned around, changing to a different position.  
  
I slipped my legs under his and reached behind me and grabbed his erection, slowly, I placed it inside me.   
  
I moaned out as I pushed myself back as I started to slowly ride him.

Snotlout let out a long groan as he grabbed my ass with both of his hands to get a better view of his dick going in and out.  
  
I moved my hips at a rhythm and bit my bottom lip as I closed my eyes feeling him against my walls.   
  
Without warning, Snotlout pushed himself forward making me fall onto my hands and knees.  
  
He started to pound into me hard, grunting and groaning as he gripped my waist.  
  
I held onto his wrist as I gasped and cried out in pleasure.  
  
Snotlout reached over and covered my mouth, muffling my loud moans.  
  
"Shhh, baby. You're being too loud." He quietly moaned out.  
  
I still let out a long moaned, but it was muffled and quiet.   
  
Snotlout placed his hand back to my waist and his pace started to pick up.

"Ah, baby I'm getting close." He gasped out.  
  
He started to pick up the pace and I could tell he was at his peak.   
  
I gradually felt my core getting tight "Snotlout, I'm going too--"   
  
Before I could finish my sentence I reached my peak. My walls clenched around his dick as I let out a cry.  
  
Snotlout let out a long groan as he came inside me. His cock twitched as he released himself.  
  
He pulled out his length and gave one more thrust. Making me let out a long groan.  
  
He fully pulled out and his seed dripped out of my pussy as it dripped into the water.  
  
My body started to twitch from the intensity as my breathing was sharp with every twitch.  
  
Snotlout wrapped an arm across my chest and pulled me back, letting me lay on him. I turned to face him and he kissed my lips as he wrapped his arms around me and whispered sweet nothings in my ear.  
  
"I like taking baths with you." He muttered tiredly in my ear.  
  
I let out a soft laugh "We should do it more often."  
  
He hummed in content "Yeah, we should."


	22. [🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober: 5️⃣

Kink Rating:  
🔞🔞🔞  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🎃♡🎃♡🎃♡🎃  
  
**-After HTTYD 3-**  
  
 **Day 5: Face Sitting**  


"Come here, baby." Snotlout said in a seductive voice as he pulled (Y/N) close to him. As they were cuddling, Snotlout popped a question.  
  
"Do you...want to do it tonight?" He asked into (Y/N)'s neck.  
  
"Now?" She asked as she looked up at him.   
  
He nodded "I want you to sit on my face." He replied with a smirk and kissed the crook of (Y/N)'s neck.  
  
She moaned in pleasure. Just the thought of Snotlout's tongue inside her made her sex heat up. It was her favorite foreplay after all. "Hmm, alright." She said with an excited grin.  
  
She sat up and started to strip herself. Meanwhile, Snotlout started to do the same too, he quickly threw off his clothes and laid down and rubbed his erection as he waits patiently for (Y/N) to climb onto of his face.  
  
(Y/N), now completely naked, climbed on top of Snotlout's face. She felt his warm breath against her exposed entrance. She set herself down to his mouth as Snotlout placed his hands on her ass.  
  
He opened his mouth and took a mouth full of (Y/N)'s pussy and started to suck her jucies out of her. Snotlout let a moan out and into her pussy as he sucked.  
  
(Y/N) hiss and moaned in pleasure as she gripped the headboard in front of her. Snotlout stuck his tongue and started to tongue her wet pussy.   
  
(Y/N) bounced on his face as her breathing became erratic, she moaned as he felt the muscle swirl around her cunt as she grinds on his face.  
  
He started to suck on her clit and flicked his tongue around it as it started to swell.   
  
(Y/N) moaned out loudly as she kept grinding on his face. His stubble rubbing around her pussy lips and her inner thighs.   
  
The loud wet noises from Snotlout's mouth and (Y/N)'s wet sex starts to fill the room along with her loud groans from the intense pleasure.  
  
"Ah, fuck Snotlout. Suck on me more." (Y/N) moaned as she looked down and saw Snotlout's face.  
  
He obliged and started to suck on her clit and swirled his tongue on it. He sucked on her lips and tongued it. Snotlout alternated with sucking and licking (Y/N)'s cunt.  
  
(Y/N) cried out as she kept on bucking her hips on his face as she started to play with her nipples. (Y/N) started to lean forward, concentrating Snotlout's tongue on her clit. She started to move her hips up and down letting his tongue rub against it.  
  
Snotlout started to bring his hand down to (Y/N)'s pussy and stuck a finger inside her and continued to lick her clit.  
  
(Y/N) let out a gasp and the moaned as he started to finger her along with getting her clit licked and sucked. "Oh gods, Snotlout! Yes!" She cried out.  
  
(Y/N) movements started to become sloppy as she felt the strong pressure in her core. She could feel herself getting closer with every suck and flick.  
  
"Ah, Snotlout, baby, I'm getting close." (Y/N) breathed out in a whisper as she ran through her fingers in Snotlout's hair.  
  
Snotlout started to concentrate on her clit. Swirling his tongue fast and occasionally sucking on it.  
  
"I'm cumming!" (Y/N) cried out. "Cum in my mouth babe." Snotlout muttered under her.  
  
That was enough for (Y/N) to go over the edge. She let out a loud groan as she came on his face and starts to make small twitching movements as she continued to cum while his tongue was inside her.  
  
Snotlout lapped up all her essence and (Y/N) slowly started to get off. Snotlout's lips glisten as his mouth was covered in saliva and her cum. His cock was hard and was dripping with precum, pooling on his stomach.  
  
She smiled at Snotlout, she wiped his lips with her thumb and kissed him. Tasting herself in his mouth.  
  
She pulled from the kiss and smiled "That was great, babe."  
  
Snotlout pushed her and laid on top of her. "Oh, baby, we're not done yet. We got the whole night ahead of us." He said with a smirk and kissed (Y/N) deeply and continued on into the night.


	23. [🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober: 6️⃣

Kink Rating:  
🔞🔞🔞  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🎃♡🎃♡🎃♡🎃  
  
**-After HTTYD 3-**  
  
 **Day 6: Sixty-nine**

"That was amazing, Snotlout." I exclaimed as I gave him a big hug.  
  
Snotlout hugged me back tightly "I'm glad you enjoyed tonight."  
  
Today, Snotlout wanted to take me on a nice date. He gave me my favorite flowers and we went to an amazing lake with huge waterfalls. Snotlout also made some dinner as well. Snotlout treats me like a princess, but today, he treated me like a queen.

It was a calming and relaxing day too. Just what I needed. After the dragons left I haven't been feeling myself and Snotlout noticed that.  
  
It was getting late and we started to walk to Snotlout's hut. We climbed up his long rope ladder and went inside. Snotlout then went over to his fireplace and started a small warm fire.  
  
I grabbed a blanket off of his bed and walked towards the fireplace and sat in front of it. Snotlout then walked beside me and sat down as I wrapped half the blanket over Snotlout as I snuggled close to him.  
  
As we were snuggling Snotlout leaned down towards my face and kissed me. I hummed in content as we continued on kissing.  
  
His kiss started to become more passionate as his hand slips behind my neck and we started to suck on each other's lips.  
  
We pulled from the kiss to catch our breaths. In the corner of my eye, my eyes caught something. I glanced down and saw Snotlout's pants bulging between his legs. He looked down and looked up at me with a smirk. I smirked back at him and reached my hand out and rubbed him through his pants.  
  
He closed his eyes and softly groaned out as he leaned his head back. I moved from my spot and sat in front of Snotlout. I tugged at the seam of his tunic, wanting him to take it off.  
  
He looked back at me with half lidded eyes and smirked at me. "Someone's really excited to get me naked."  
  
I blushed at what he said "How can I not get excited? I love your body." I said as I gave him a flustered grin.  
  
Snotlout grinned back and kissed my lips "And I love your body too." He said as he pulled on my tunic as well.  
  
I smiled at him and pushed the blanket to the side and started to take my tunic off as Snotlout placed his helmet to the side and took his tunic off too.  
  
I scoot in closer to Snotlout and ran my finger through his hair, fixing his helmet hair. Snotlout started to take the cloth around my chest off and threw to the side, revealing my breasts.  
  
He reached his hand up and played with them. His warm and rough hands squeezing them and running his thumb over my nipples as they start to protrude out.  
  
I ran my hands down his hairy chest and feeling his muscles on my finger tips. My eyes and hands trail down lower and I started to grip onto his waistband of his pants.  
  
I looked up at Snotlout. Silently asking him to take off his pants and underwear. He let out an amused exhale as he started to take off his pants and underwear and tossed them carelessly to the side.  
  
I looked at his hard and erected dick ever so slighty twitching. Snotlout grazed his hands down my body and down to my waistband of my pants I lifted myself up to help him undress me.  
  
We were now both naked the only warmth we had was from each other and the fireplace.  
  
"Babe, I want to lay on me and suck my cock." Snotlout said with a low seductive voice.  
  
I bit the bottom of my lip and smiled. "Okay."   
  
He laid down on his back on the floor and I stood over his body as I carefully laid on top of him.  
  
I was facing his cock as is stood up a little bit and laid back down. I lifted it up with my hand and started to swirl my tongue on his tip.  
  
Snotlout moaned as he slipped his arms underneath my legs and held my waist. He blew onto my sex and it tickled, but felt so erotica. The heat from his mouth started to get closer and then he started licked my folds. His stubble rubbed against my inner thighs and my cunt.  
  
I moaned as I had his dick in my mouth. Which, in return, Snotlout moaned back. I started to suck his hard member, tasting precum as I slowly sucked him.  
  
Meanwhile, Snotlout was sucking on my folds and my clit as he swirled his tongue around he moaned into my pussy.  
  
I groaned out in pleasure. I started to slowly insert his dick deeper into my mouth. Feeling his tip touching the back of my throat. I pulled him out of my mouth and there was thin strings of saliva connected between my mouth and his dick.  
  
I continued to suck on his cock, but mostly his tip. Snotlout started to reach his hand down and pushed my head down his cock. He started to thrust himself into my throat. He then pushed my head down on his length and let me stay there for a few seconds. Snotlout let out a long and loud moan.   
  
My throat tighten and around his dick as I started to lose air. He let my head go and allowed me to take his dick out of my mouth to let me breathe. I took a deep breath as I blinked away the tears that were forming.  
  
There was thick strings of saliva attached to my lips and his cock. I twirled it around my hand and started to rub it on his erection as my spit trailed down his balls and onto the wooden floor.  
  
Snotlout continued on licking and sucking me. He then started to rub my clit with his finger. I moan loudly as the feeling started to overwhelm me.

I continued on sucking his hard cock as my saliva drips down his shaft and my tongue swirling around the slit.   
  
"Ah, oh gods, babe I'm going to cum!" Snotlout shouted out.   
  
"Let's cum together, baby." I muttered out with a smile as started to stroke him with my hand at the same time, I continued to suck on his erection, picking up the pace.  
  
Suddenly, I felt the familiar tightness in me. I couldn't hold it any longer and neither could Snotlout. I moaned out loudly as I had his hard member in my mouth.  
  
"Aaah.." Snotlout groaned out loudly.  
  
There was a warm liquid that started to fill up in my mouth. I held it as I sucked every last bit. I got off of Snotlout and sat on my knees as he sat up.  
  
"Open your mouth and show me." Snotlout said out of breath.  
  
I showed him his seed in my mouth and he grinned. I then swallowed every last bit and opened my mouth again with my tongue out.

"Gods, that was hot." He muttered out.  
  
I let out a giggle. He grabbed my chin and we kissed, tasting each other in the other's mouth.  
  
We pulled back and I looked down and noticed he was still hard. "I want you to do me all night." I muttered breathlessly.  
  
A seductive smirk came on his face as he leaned into me making me lay down on my back as he crawled on top. "You don't have to tell me twice."


	24. [🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober: 7️⃣

Kink Rating:  
🔞◇◇  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🎃♡🎃♡🎃♡🎃  
  
**-After HTTYD 2-**  
  
 **Day 7: Teasing**

(Y/N) has been teasing Snotlout all day.  
  
The weather started to get a little more warmer so she wore a nice long dirty white and red casual dress that showed a little bit of too much cleavage.  
  
This morning she 'accidentally' drop a small round basket in front Snotlout when he was walking towards her and picked it up while bending forwards, showing her breasts.  
  
Snotlout stopped walking and just stared. (Y/N) walked up to him with a smirk and tilted her head to the side "What?" She asked.  
  
He shooks his head "N-nothing." He muttered.

•●●●•

During lunch in the Great Hall, (Y/N) was sitting beside Snotlout. As she reached across the table to pick something up she 'accidentally' knocked her spoon to the floor, under Snotlout.  
  
"I'll get it." Snotlout said as he was starting to bend down, but (Y/N) stopped him "It's okay! I'll get it!"  
  
(Y/N) bend down between his legs. She made sure that she took her time to reach for the spoon. She pressed her face against his manhood, slowly, (Y/N) could feel it growing in his pants. She eventaully grabbed the spoon and sat up. "Got it!" She exclaimed and smiled at Snotlout  
  
His face was pink and he forced a smile at her. "G-great!" He stuttered  
  
She noticed his pants started to have a bigger bulge. She smirked at Snotlout and started to trail her hands down between his legs and softly caress him through his pants. Snotlout let out a heavy sigh.  
  
Suddenly, the twins sat beside Snotlout so (Y/N) had to quickly take her hand away and act casual. Snotlout cleared his throat as he shuffled in place.  
  
(Y/N) giggled to herself as she eat her food.

•●●●•

Later that night, (Y/N) decided to spend the night at Snotlout's place. She was sitting on his bed while reading a book that Snotlout wrote recently. She told him back when they were at the Edge that his first book was really good. So, he decided to work on a second book.  
  
As she was enjoying the book a smile came upon her face. She looked up at Snotlout, who was sitting across from her as he was cleaning his axe collection.  
  
She stretched her legs out and started to rub her feet against his crotch. He softly moaned, but cleared his throat.

"Baby, stop." He whispered as he looked up at her.  
  
She gave him a little pout "Why?" She asked as she started to tease his growing bulge.  
  
"My parents...they'll--" he let out a soft groan.  
  
"They won't know if you won't be too loud." (Y/N) whispered out followed by a smirk.  
  
She continued to rub his growing bulge through his pants. At this point he placed his axes away and just enjoyed the touch of (Y/N) teasing.  
  
Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming up. (Y/N) crisscrossed her legs while Snotlout quickly picked up one of his axes and his cloth and started to rub on the metal.  
  
There was a knock and they both looked up.  
  
"You both doing okay?"   
  
It was Snotlout's father. They both nodded and smiled at him. "Alright, well we are off to bed. Good night you two."  
  
"Good night dad."  
  
"Good night Spitelout."  
  
Spitelout did a nod and head towards his shared bedroom with his wife. Once the footsteps disappeared, Snotlout placed his axe down on the floor and crawled over to (Y/N) and pushed her down.  
  
Snotlout grabbed the book out of (Y/N)'s hand and closed it with one hand. He then tossed it to the other side of his bed.  
  
"I don't appreciate the fact that you were teasing me all day." Snotlout whispered as he voice deepen.  
  
"Teasing you?" (Y/N) asked innocently.  
  
"Don't think I didn't notice you wearing that dress this morning and bending over, showing me your beautiful plump tits." Snotlout sighed out as grabbed a handful of (Y/N)'s chest   
  
"When you dropped that spoon and touched me with your face and then teased me with your hands. And now, teasing me with your feet in my own home when my parents were awake." He was now close to (Y/N)'s lips. She could feel his breath on her.  
  
Snotlout kissed her deeply and slowly pulled back. "I'm going to make you pay tonight, baby." His was voice low and seductive.  
  
(Y/N) raised an amused eyebrow and smiled "Make me pay?"  
  
Snotlout let out a deep chuckle "Oh, babe, you have no idea."  
  
Let's just say that (Y/N) had a little bit trouble walking the next day and it was Snotlout's turn to tease her all day long.


	25. [🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober: 8️⃣

Kink Rating:  
🔞🔞◇  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🎃♡🎃♡🎃♡🎃  
  
-Modern AU-  
  
**Day 8: Sexting**  
  
_-Snotlout = Gary-_

I missed Gary. Even though we literally saw each other not too long ago. He has a part time job at one of the dining courts and I was alone in my single studio apartment.  
  
As I was doing my online assignment. I looked at my phone. I picked it up and opened my texting app.

The last text message was sent was about an hour or two ago. Gary telling me his shift was about to start. I decided to send him a text just letting him know how I feel.

  
_Gar-Bear🐻🧡_  


  
_Alright babe I gtg my_   
_shift is about to start_

  
_Oki doki! I'll see_  
 _you later!🧡_  


_\---just now---_  


_I'm sooooo bored..._  
  
 _And horny_  
  
 _;P_  


I placed my phone down as I smiled and slightly blushed as to what I just sent. It wasn't a lie, but I wonder what his response will be. I texted him when he was at work before, but never telling him I felt turned on. He'll probably say something along the lines of 'not now. I'm busy.'

I don't expect him to reply anytime soon anyways, so I continued on watching my online lecture as I filled out my study guide packet.  
  
As a few minutes passed, my phone buzzed. I stared at it and a little notification at the top popped up.  
  
_Gar-Bear🐻🧡_  
 _Sent an image_  
  
My eyes went wide. I quickly paused my online lecture and unlocked my phone.  
  
My heart raced as I clicked on the notification. It went to the texting app and immediately saw a picture of him. He was in the bathroom stall. The grey walls and the toilet behind him made it obvious.  
  
This picture of him though was something that I was not expecting. It was taken top down, his work cap was placed backward, and he was shirtless. He had a typical smirk on his face.  
  
I stared at the picture. His thumb was pulling down his pants making his happy trail and v-line much more visible.

I could feel myself getting more aroused from the simple picture.   
  
_Here you go babe._  
 _All for you ;)_  
  
I was shooketh. It was definitely a surprise. I blushed as I started to type.

_Damn 🥵 I was not_   
_expecting that tbh 😂_

_I'm a man of many_  
 _surprises...send me_  
 _something too baby_  
 _😜_  
  
I smiled at the text as I thought about what to send. I remembered that I bought very sexy lingerie. It was very sheer and very revealing.  
  
I wasn't sure when to wear it, but I guess now is the perfect time to show it off.

_Alright give me a second!_

_Hurry! I have to go_   
_back to work soon_   
_:(_

I quickly ran over to my closet and digged through my underwear basket. I finally pulled out my sexy lingerie and started to strip myself.  
  
I put on my lingerie and grabbed my phone. I tried to find a good angle. A little bit of boobies and a little bit of butt.  
  
I snapped the picture, once I finally thought it was good, then I immediately sent it to Gary.  
  
I stared at the screen, slightly nervous. It took a little longer for him to reply, but I eventually got one.  
  
_Holy shit since_  
 _when did you_  
 _have lingerie???_  
  
 _Omg you look so_  
 _fucking good_  
 _in that 🥵❤❤_  
  
I couldn't help but lay on my bed as I started to giggle and blush.  
  
Soon he sent another photo. This time it made me stop giggling and instead made me blush hard as I bit the bottom of my lip.   
  
He sent a picture of his dick as he held it with his hand. My mouth watered. Imagining his dick in my mouth, tasting him and gagging on him.  
  
_Look what you've_  
 _done to me baby_  
  
 _I'm so hard for you_  
  
 _Can you help me finish?_  
  
I knew what he wanted. I sat on my chair by my desk. I spread my legs and look a picture of my womanhood and sent him the picture.

  
 _Are you coming over_  
 _tonight? I want you_  
 _inside me so bad_

I started to feel myself warm up as I thought about Gary ravaging me in bed. As I fantasized, a buzz came from my phone. I opened it and he sent me a picture of his hand covered in his cum as he was holding his dick.  
  
_Hell yea! I'll be over_  
 _in an hour or two_

 _Don't take off the_  
 _lingerie sexy ;)_  
  
 _Oh shit I have to go._  
 _I realized how long I've_  
 _been in the bathroom_  


_Lmao! Okay I'll_  
 _be waiting for you 😋_  
  
  


I stared at the photos that he sent one last time. I sighed and continued on working on my assignment as I waited for him.

•●●●•

About an hour and a half has passed and there was a knock on my door. It spooked me because it was so late at night. I looked down at my phone as it buzzed.  
  
_I'm here_  
  
I stood up and ran over to the door and unlocked it. When I opened the door he was standing there with a smirk.  
  
I let him inside closing and locking the door behind him. Suddenly, he grabbed me by the waist and kissed my neck.

"Oh, baby. I've been thinking about you all night." He muttered as he began kissing my neck again.  
  
I moaned, "Yeah, me too."  
  
He took a step back as I turned around "Wow, look at you." He breathed out. "You look even more sexy in person, but I bet you would look way sexier on your bed as I pound into you." He said as his voice deepen.  
  
He lifted me up, walked over to my bed, and threw me onto it. He started to crawl on top of me, he then kissed me deeply.  
  
"We are going to have fun. All night long." Gary said seductively with a smirk.  
  
And he was right. Good thing it was the weekend.


	26. [🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober: 9️⃣

Kink Rating:  
🔞🔞🔞  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🎃♡🎃♡🎃♡🎃  
  
**-After HTTYD 3-**  
  
 **Day 9: Masturbation**

After a long day of swimming in the huge lake on New Berk with the gang. (Y/N) had some time to kill before dinner at the Great Hall.  
  
She went to her hut and laid down on her bed. She thought back today at the lake and couldn't help but feel so aroused when she saw Snotlout shirtless.  
  
Sure, they've been together for half a year but they never really done it together.  
  
(Y/N) has been thinking about how to bring it up lately but she just didn't know how to say the words.  
  
So instead she takes care of herself.  
  
(Y/N) carefully slid her fingers between her waistband of her pants and down to her underwear. Sliding her hand under it and carefully placed her fingers on her tiny bud. She slowly starts to make small circles as she softly moans and closed her eyes.  
  
"Aah, mmhh..." (Y/N) moans louder as she arches her back, feeling herself.  
  
(Y/N) lost track of time. She was still going. She had taken off her clothes and was naked on her bed.   
  
"Ah, Snotlout. Fuck." She muttered to herself. Closing her eyes imagining her boyfriend on top of her.  
  
Meanwhile, Snotlout was walking towards (Y/N)'s hut so they could go to the Great Hall together.  
  
He knocked on her door and waited but there wasn't an answer. He knocked again but louder. However, nothing.  
  
He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and opened the door. Surpsingly, it wasn't locked.  
  
He walked inside and heard some noises up stairs of his girlfriend's hut.  
  
"Ooh, yes, fuck me." A female voice moan out.   
  
Snotlout eyes went wide. "What the..." he mutters to himself.  
  
He goes upstairs and in the middle of the room he sees his girlfriend laying on the bed, naked with her legs spread apart, one hand on her chest and the other down between her legs.  
  
With her eyes closed, (Y/N) arched her back "Mmh, Snotlout, I want you inside me." She moaned out.  
  
Snotlout's eyes went wide as his mouth slightly opened. He was just watching his girlfriend masturbate right in front of him, calling his name.  
  
He didn't know if he should say anything or leave. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. As he watched he definitely felt his pants getting a little tighter down there.  
  
(Y/N) opened up her eyes as she looks down at herself and immediately noticed Snotlout standing by the stairs staring at her.  
  
Her eyes shot wide open "Snotlout!" She yells and reached over towards her blanket and covered herself as she sat up "Snotlout, what the hell?! How long have you been standing there?!" She yelled in annoyance.  
  
Snotlout's flushed red. He still didn't say anything. Instead he walked over to her and ripped the blanket away from her.  
  
"Hey--!"  
  
Snotlout grabbed (Y/N) and started to kiss her roughly. He pulled back as he breathed heavily.  
  
"Do it again." He muttered, his voice low and husky as he starts taking off his clothes.  
  
"Do...what?" (Y/N) breathed out as her heart started to race with excitement "Touching yourself." He bluntly replied.  
  
(Y/N) bit the inside of her bottom lip as she smiled.  
  
She slowly spread her legs and started to touch herself again.  
  
Snotlout sat across from her and started to take his underwear off and revealed his hard and erected cock. He started to stroke himself slowly as he softly moans.  
  
(Y/N) felt more excited watching a man, her man, stroking himself right in front of her. She started to moan with him as she rubbed herself harder.  
  
She suddenly stops and gets up from the bed. Snotlout looks up at her confused. "Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
She walks up to a chest on the ground and turns her head and looked at Snotlout with a smirk. "Something that'll help us get into it more..."  
  
She opens it up and starts digging through it and pulls out a small jar. She walks back to the bed and opens the jar up and poured the oil like substance on her hand and rubbed it on her folds.  
  
She looks up at Snotlout and he nods, she then slowly pours the oil on his dick as it slowly drips down his shaft.  
  
(Y/N) puts the jar on her nightstand table and gets closer to Snotlout as they continued to rub themselves.  
  
The room was filled moans and groans of pleasure.  
  
"Aah." Snotlout moans out as he starts going faster.  
  
"Snotlout..." (Y/N) gasps out "I'm going to cum. I'm going cum." She whimpers out.  
  
"I'm...I'm going to cum too..." he groans out.  
  
"Do it on me." (Y/N) breathes out.  
  
She starts to rub her clit faster as Snotlout gets in closer.   
  
(Y/N) breathing starts to pick up as she feels her orgasm coming up. "I'm cumming." Her breathing stops and she let out a long moan. "Ah, ah, ah..."

Snotlout stroked himself and then he slowed down as strings of cum came out and landed on (Y/N) chest and stomach. He let out a heavy moan and panted with each push until no more came out.  
  
He closed his eyes as he catches his breath along with (Y/N) as she plops down on her bed on her back as her breathing starts to slow down.  
  
(Y/N) let out a giggle and sat back up. "That was fun."  
  
Snotlout let out a weak chuckle "Yeah, it was. You...you were really sexy, babe." He smirked.  
  
(Y/N) playfully smacked Snotlout's arm as she smiled bashfully.

•●●●•

  
After they got cleaned up, and (Y/N) scolding Snotlout for just staring at her, they realized they were late. They both quickly ran to the Great Hall and walked inside.  
  
"There you guys are! We were wondering where you guys went." Hiccup said with a smile.

Snotlout and (Y/N) gave him a smile back.  
  
"Oh, we just got caught up with something." (Y/N) said as she smiled  
  
Ruffnut started to smell the air "I smell oil...like olive oil."  
  
(Y/N) eyes went wide but quickly relaxed them. She sniffs the air and she does smell a hint of olive oil.  
  
"I don't smell--..."   
  
"Well, you better get used to it because you'll be smelling that more often." Snotlout said nonchalantly, interrupting (Y/N). (Y/N) eyes went wide and looked at Snotlout, horrified he said that so casually.  
  
Ruffnut raised an eyebrow at him and just shrugged and went back to eating her food.  
  
Snotlout and (Y/N) then both turned around and went to go get their food. As they were walking, Snotlout leaned over towards (Y/N). "And that is a promise." He whispered in her ear and lightly tapped her ass.  
  
(Y/N) softly gasped "Snotlout..." (Y/N) hissed at him, but couldn't help laugh out loud.


	27. [🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober: 9️⃣

Kink Rating:  
🔞🔞🔞  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🎃♡🎃♡🎃♡🎃  
  
**-After HTTYD 3-**  
  
 **Day 9: Masturbation**

After a long day of swimming in the huge lake on New Berk with the gang. (Y/N) had some time to kill before dinner at the Great Hall.  
  
She went to her hut and laid down on her bed. She thought back today at the lake and couldn't help but feel so aroused when she saw Snotlout shirtless.  
  
Sure, they've been together for half a year but they never really done it together.  
  
(Y/N) has been thinking about how to bring it up lately but she just didn't know how to say the words.  
  
So instead she takes care of herself.  
  
(Y/N) carefully slid her fingers between her waistband of her pants and down to her underwear. Sliding her hand under it and carefully placed her fingers on her tiny bud. She slowly starts to make small circles as she softly moans and closed her eyes.  
  
"Aah, mmhh..." (Y/N) moans louder as she arches her back, feeling herself.  
  
(Y/N) lost track of time. She was still going. She had taken off her clothes and was naked on her bed.   
  
"Ah, Snotlout. Fuck." She muttered to herself. Closing her eyes imagining her boyfriend on top of her.  
  
Meanwhile, Snotlout was walking towards (Y/N)'s hut so they could go to the Great Hall together.  
  
He knocked on her door and waited but there wasn't an answer. He knocked again but louder. However, nothing.  
  
He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and opened the door. Surpsingly, it wasn't locked.  
  
He walked inside and heard some noises up stairs of his girlfriend's hut.  
  
"Ooh, yes, fuck me." A female voice moan out.   
  
Snotlout eyes went wide. "What the..." he mutters to himself.  
  
He goes upstairs and in the middle of the room he sees his girlfriend laying on the bed, naked with her legs spread apart, one hand on her chest and the other down between her legs.  
  
With her eyes closed, (Y/N) arched her back "Mmh, Snotlout, I want you inside me." She moaned out.  
  
Snotlout's eyes went wide as his mouth slightly opened. He was just watching his girlfriend masturbate right in front of him, calling his name.  
  
He didn't know if he should say anything or leave. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. As he watched he definitely felt his pants getting a little tighter down there.  
  
(Y/N) opened up her eyes as she looks down at herself and immediately noticed Snotlout standing by the stairs staring at her.  
  
Her eyes shot wide open "Snotlout!" She yells and reached over towards her blanket and covered herself as she sat up "Snotlout, what the hell?! How long have you been standing there?!" She yelled in annoyance.  
  
Snotlout's flushed red. He still didn't say anything. Instead he walked over to her and ripped the blanket away from her.  
  
"Hey--!"  
  
Snotlout grabbed (Y/N) and started to kiss her roughly. He pulled back as he breathed heavily.  
  
"Do it again." He muttered, his voice low and husky as he starts taking off his clothes.  
  
"Do...what?" (Y/N) breathed out as her heart started to race with excitement "Touching yourself." He bluntly replied.  
  
(Y/N) bit the inside of her bottom lip as she smiled.  
  
She slowly spread her legs and started to touch herself again.  
  
Snotlout sat across from her and started to take his underwear off and revealed his hard and erected cock. He started to stroke himself slowly as he softly moans.  
  
(Y/N) felt more excited watching a man, her man, stroking himself right in front of her. She started to moan with him as she rubbed herself harder.  
  
She suddenly stops and gets up from the bed. Snotlout looks up at her confused. "Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
She walks up to a chest on the ground and turns her head and looked at Snotlout with a smirk. "Something that'll help us get into it more..."  
  
She opens it up and starts digging through it and pulls out a small jar. She walks back to the bed and opens the jar up and poured the oil like substance on her hand and rubbed it on her folds.  
  
She looks up at Snotlout and he nods, she then slowly pours the oil on his dick as it slowly drips down his shaft.  
  
(Y/N) puts the jar on her nightstand table and gets closer to Snotlout as they continued to rub themselves.  
  
The room was filled moans and groans of pleasure.  
  
"Aah." Snotlout moans out as he starts going faster.  
  
"Snotlout..." (Y/N) gasps out "I'm going to cum. I'm going cum." She whimpers out.  
  
"I'm...I'm going to cum too..." he groans out.  
  
"Do it on me." (Y/N) breathes out.  
  
She starts to rub her clit faster as Snotlout gets in closer.   
  
(Y/N) breathing starts to pick up as she feels her orgasm coming up. "I'm cumming." Her breathing stops and she let out a long moan. "Ah, ah, ah..."

Snotlout stroked himself and then he slowed down as strings of cum came out and landed on (Y/N) chest and stomach. He let out a heavy moan and panted with each push until no more came out.  
  
He closed his eyes as he catches his breath along with (Y/N) as she plops down on her bed on her back as her breathing starts to slow down.  
  
(Y/N) let out a giggle and sat back up. "That was fun."  
  
Snotlout let out a weak chuckle "Yeah, it was. You...you were really sexy, babe." He smirked.  
  
(Y/N) playfully smacked Snotlout's arm as she smiled bashfully.  


•●●●•

  
After they got cleaned up, and (Y/N) scolding Snotlout for just staring at her, they realized they were late. They both quickly ran to the Great Hall and walked inside.  
  
"There you guys are! We were wondering where you guys went." Hiccup said with a smile.

Snotlout and (Y/N) gave him a smile back.  
  
"Oh, we just got caught up with something." (Y/N) said as she smiled  
  
Ruffnut started to smell the air "I smell oil...like olive oil."  
  
(Y/N) eyes went wide but quickly relaxed them. She sniffs the air and she does smell a hint of olive oil.  
  
"I don't smell--..."   
  
"Well, you better get used to it because you'll be smelling that more often." Snotlout said nonchalantly, interrupting (Y/N). (Y/N) eyes went wide and looked at Snotlout, horrified he said that so casually.  
  
Ruffnut raised an eyebrow at him and just shrugged and went back to eating her food.  
  
Snotlout and (Y/N) then both turned around and went to go get their food. As they were walking, Snotlout leaned over towards (Y/N). "And that is a promise." He whispered in her ear and lightly tapped her ass.  
  
(Y/N) softly gasped "Snotlout..." (Y/N) hissed at him, but couldn't help laugh out loud.


	28. [🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober: 1️⃣0️⃣

Kink Rating:  
🔞🔞🔞  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🎃♡🎃♡🎃♡🎃  
  
**-Takes Place During RTTE-**  
  
 **Day 10: Choking/Gag**

  
The relationship between Snotlout and I is pretty standard. It is your typical boyfriend and girlfriend stuff. We kiss, we hug, and we give each other sappy nicknames.  
  
Also, in this relationship, it seems like I am the dominant one. The one who wears the pants in the relationship.   
  
However, behind closed doors. It is the the opposite. Complete opposite. In all honest, I don't really mind. In fact, it's really...something.  
  
Snotlout pushed me down on the bed, I sat up and leaned my back against the headboard as he crawled on top of me and placed his dick in front of my mouth.  
  
I opened my mouth, ready to take his whole length. He slowly shoved it deep inside my throat.  
  
I choked and gaged on his member. I held my hands on his thighs as he continues to fuck my throat.  
  
He pulls himself out as thick strings of saliva were attached between the tip of his dick and my lips. I coughed and quickly tried to catch my breath. I reopened my mouth as Snotlout pushed my hair out of the way and gripped a handful of it at the back of my head. He then pushed my head down on his dick and began to thrust himself again.  
  
I closed my eyes as I concentrated on not gagging too much. "Look up at me, look up at me, baby." Snotlout breathed out.  
  
I opened my eyes, looked up, and stared at him. My eyes started to get blurry as I choked on his dick. I felt tears falling out on the side of my eyes as I continued to stare into Snotlout's blue eyes.  
  
"Aah, ahh, you like it when I fuck your throat like this?" Snotlout asked breathlessly as he continues to shove his dick deeper into my throat.  
  
I gave him a stiff nod and I tried to answer while my mouth was still filled with his length.  
  
"What was that, baby girl?" He growled out as he pulled my head back, letting me breath. "Yes, I love it." I breathed out.  
  
He smirked and leaned in close "Good." He got off of me and stood on the floor.  
  
"Get on your stomach and bring your ass over here." He commands  
  
I obliged without questioning him. I laid on my stomach and let half of my body hang off the side of the bed.  
  
He grabbed my waist tightly and shoved himself inside. I moan out as I placed my head on the bed. Suddenly, Snotlout reached his hand over to my neck and wrapped his hand around it, pulling me up in the process.  
  
He started to choke me as he pounds hard and deep inside as I choke out a loud moan and cry.  
  
The feeling of getting choked was exciting. My life was literally on his hands and the feeling to get dominated was arousing.  
  
Snotlout let go of my throat, which allowed me to lay my head down as I started to breath heavily, letting me catching my breath.  
  
He started to thrust faster and groaned loudly. "Oh, fuck. This pussy feels too good, it feels too good." He growled out loudly.  
  
He started to moan out loudly "Oh, baby. I'm going to cum!"  
  
I cried out as he started to go faster. "Ah, yes, baby, cum for me!" I moaned out to him.  
  
His thrusts started to slow down and he let out a long satisfying moan. His warm seed filled me up, some spilling out as I came in his throbbing membrane.

I came on his throbbing membrane.  
  
I laid flat on the bed as I started to slightly twitch from the intensity. I breathed heavily, trying to catch my breath.  
  
Snotlout laid beside me and wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close, "Gods, you're sexy. I love you, so much." He muttered as he gently kissed my lips, we slowly pulled back and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, too, just as much." I whispered with a smile.


	29. [🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober: 1️⃣1️⃣

Kink Rating:  
🔞🔞◇  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🎃♡🎃♡🎃♡🎃  
  
**-Taken Place During RTTE-**  
  
 **Day 11: Angry/Rough**

  
(Y/N) was beyond pissed off.   
  
Today, Snotlout needed to get rescued, which was fine.  
  
However, what was not fine was that one of the Wingmaidens took a liking to Snotlout, Minden, was it?  
  
Fine, (Y/N) didn't mind because he is charming and loveable in a weird way. But what was not fine was that (Y/N) witnessed Minden kissing Snotlout.

She flew in, interrupting their kiss. "What in the name of Odin are you doing?! Why are you kissing another girl?!"  
  
"(Y-Y/N), I can..." Snotlout studdered  
  
Minden gasped "Are you his--"  
  
"Yes. I am his girlfriend." (Y/N) interrupting Minden, glaring at her.  
  
(Y/N) let out a sigh and looked over to Snotlout "We'll talk about this later." (Y/N) muttered to Snotlout and flew off.

•●●●•

Back at the Edge (Y/N) stomped off to her hut, after a while she decided that she didn't want to see anyone, especially Snotlout right now. She needed to think for a long time before she was ready to talk to Snotlout. 

  
Everyone noticed that she felt very off and very angry. The group felt uneasy. What made them feel even more uneasy is that Snotlout felt a bit scared and nervous.  
  
"What happened?" Astrid asked Snotlout.

He breathed out nervously "I-I may or may not have kissed someone..." he muttered quietly.  
  
"You what?!" Astrid yelled out angrily.  
  
"It's not my fault! Minden just grabbed me, she didn't know I already had a girlfriend!" He yelled back, defending himself.  
  
"Did you tell (Y/N) that?" Hiccup asked as she gestures towards (Y/N)'s hut   
  
Snotlout shook his head as he furrowed his eyebrows "No! She doesn't even want to see me!"   
  
"Well, you should try and apologize to her before it's too late." Fishlegs said as he took a step forward.  
  
Snotlout groaned "Apologize to her for what? I didn't do anything wrong."  
  
Heather stepped forward as well "Just try to explain to her what happened."  
  
Snotlout sighed as he grabbed the bridge of his nose "Fine, alright." He sighed, then turned around and headed towards (Y/N)'s hut.

Once he got there he knocked. And there wasn't an answer. He knocked again. And again, no answer. He knocked louder, this time he was getting impatient and angry.  
  
"(Y/N), open up!" He yelled.  
  
"Fuck off!" She yelled back followed by a sniff.  
  
Snotlout sighed in annoyance and opened the door to her hut and walked inside, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Come on, baby--"  
  
(Y/N) sat up and glared at Snotlout with bloodshot eyes "Don't 'baby' me! Go 'baby' that Minden girl." She yelled as she wiped her eyes with her arm.  
  
Snotlout started to walk towards his girlfriend who was sitting on her bed "(Y/N), I don't--"  
  
"You know what? In fact, how about you just go fuck her as well. You'll probably like that." (Y/N) spat out.  
  
This was the last straw for Snotlout, he angrily pushed her down on her bed and sat on top of her.  
  
(Y/N) started to aggressively smack his chest with her fist "Get off! You stupid, idiot, muttonhead of a boyfrie--"  
  
Snotlout kissed her harshly muffling her, griping her wrists tightly as he places them above her head "Gods, you're cute when you're angry." He murmured as he pulled back from the kiss.  
  
"Shut up! I hate you!" She yelled at him.  
  
Snotlout leaned in "Do you really hate me?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
"Fuck you!" She shouted out angrily.  
  
"Awe, babe, you don't have to tell me twice." He said in a seductive voice.  
  
With one hand he started to pull down (Y/N)'s pants down leaving her exposed.  
  
"You're a jerk, you know that?" (Y/N) said through her teeth.  
  
Snotlout pulled down his and revealing his dick as he started to align himself with (Y/N)'s pussy.  
  
"Me? I'm not the one throwing insults." He breathed out, he pushed himself in as he gapsed out along with (Y/N).  
  
(Y/N) growled in annoyance as she tried not to moan "Wh-why are you even fucking me. You should..." (Y/N) stopped and accidentally let out a moan "You should fuck that Wingmaiden instead."  
  
Snotlout started to become upset again. He started to pound into her roughly and harshly.  
  
"Ugh. Just...just shut up about that girl already!" He growled out as he thrusts into (Y/N) fast and hard.  
  
(Y/N) let out a laugh as she moaned. "W-why? Does she turn you on every time I talk about her?"  
  
Snotlout let out another growl "No..." he picked (Y/N) up and now she was laying on top of Snotlout's chest. His arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly as he started to pound into her angrily.  
  
"Don't lie, I bet you want to...do he-her." (Y/N) groaned out as she gasped.

"She...she probably doesn't feel good as you do." He moaned into (Y/N)'s ear.  
  
"I-I bet you would like to know how Minden feels." (Y/N) said trying to look and sound angry. But the pleasure from his dick was too much to handle.  
  
Snotlout grumbled in annoyance "Stop! Talking! About! Minden!" He growled out with each thrust, making (Y/N) cried out with each word.  
  
He sat up and was now on top of (Y/N) and continued to pound into her. He started to kiss her passionately. "I only have eyes for you." He mutters out.  
  
He continues to kiss (Y/N), muffling her. Not wanting to hear her angry comments.   
  
(Y/N) started to feel herself reaching her peak. She let out a loud muffled moan as she shut her eyes. She felt her eyes roll back to the back of her head as she clenched her walls on her boyfriend's throbbing dick as he started to cum inside her.  
  
Snotlout let out a long groan as he empties himself inside his girlfriend. He pulled out and saw his seed ooze out of her.  
  
He looks up at (Y/N) she was breathing heavily, her bare chest going up and down. She also has arm over her eyes as she was facing away from him. Snotlout sighed and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up as he let her sit up. He wrapped his arms around her as she was still looking away.   
  
"Babe, I'm not interested in Minden." Snotlout softly said as he wipes (Y/N)'s tears with his thumb.  
  
He held her face as (Y/N) slowly looks up at her boyfriend. Snotlout gave her a small smile.   
  
"But...but I saw--" she mutters  
  
"I know." Snotlout said quietly, interrupting (Y/N). "Minden pulled me into the kiss, she didn't know I already had the best girlfriend in the world."  
  
"Really?" (Y/N) asked softly  
  
Snotlout nodded "Really...Minden feels really bad for what she did."

(Y/N) sniffed as she looked up at Snotlout "She does?"   
  
Snotlout nodded again  
  
"Oh...so, you're not in love with her?" (Y/N) asked making sure she understood everything.  
  
"I'm not in love with her." Snotlout said as he got closer "I love you. And only you." He then kissed (Y/N)'s lips softly.   
  
When they slowly pulled away (Y/N) smiled at him "I love you too."

•●●●• 

In a few days a letter arrived while everyone was in the clubhouse.  
  
"Hey, (Y/N)?" Hiccup asked, looking at the closed letter. Everyone looked up at Hiccup and at (Y/N).  
  
"Yeah?" She said curiously as she tilted her head to the side and walked over to Hiccup.  
  
"It's for you." Hiccup replied as he handed her the letter.

(Y/N) furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "Me?" She asked as she grabbed the letter from his hand. She rarely got letters. In fact, she never gets any at all.  
  
She opened it up and immediately, she started to smile. "It's from Minden." She mutters. She then looks up at the group with a grin "I'm going to have to write her back!"  
  
She quickly left the clubhouse before anyone was able to ask questions. (Y/N) immediately started to write back once she got to her hut.  
  
_Dear Minden,_  
  
 _I accept your apology. Snotlout and I have made up, it feels like we became much more closer than before. Thank you so much for the letter. I hope to see you again soon._  
  
 _Sincerely,_  
  
 _(Y/N)_


	30. [🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober: 1️⃣2️⃣

Kink Rating:  
🔞🔞🔞  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🎃♡🎃♡🎃♡🎃  
  
**-After HTTYD 2-**  
  
 **Day 12: Over Stimulation**

"(Y/N)..." Snotlout whined out at as (Y/N) landed on the ground after her daily flight around Berk.  
  
"Whaaat?" She replied back with the same whiny tone as she hopped off her dragon.  
  
"Can we do it now?" He asked as a smirk appeared on his face.  
  
(Y/N) looked at him confused with furrowed eyebrows "Do wha..." she paused and silently gasped "ooh..." she said once she realized what he meant. (Y/N) let out a chuckle as she shook her head "You're so naughty."  
  
Snotlout just shrugged and smiled as he got a little closer to her "But you like it."  
  
This made (Y/N) giggle, she also shrugged and nodded "I do. But, I don't think we can now."  
  
Snotlout frowned and crossed his arms "Why not?!"  
  
(Y/N) looked at him with half-lidded eyes, telling him he knows exactly why.  
  
He sighed "But it's been over two weeks and I can't wait any longer!"  
  
"But don't you.. " (Y/N) trailed off  
  
Snotlout shook his head "No! It's not the same..." he muttered. "Besides...I have been holding my urges." He murmured quietly.  
  
"What?" (Y/N) asked making sure she heard right.  
  
"Nothing!" Snotlout exclaimed

(Y/N) sighed and shook her head "Well, I don't know what you want me to do! It's not like we want to do it in a cave."   
  
Snotlout started to slowly give (Y/N) a grin as she squinted at him "No--"  
  
"That's actually not a bad idea!" He exclaimed interrupting (Y/N).  
  
(Y/N) groaned "Snotlout..."  
  
"Come on, pleaaase, just this once?" He begged as he grabbed one of her hands.  
  
(Y/N) let out a long sigh. She did want him too and it has been a while. She thought for a few more seconds and nodded. "Fine, fine."  
  
Snotlout gave her a wide open mouth smile and started to drag (Y/N) across the village and towards the cave. (Y/N) tried not to trip over herself and the ground as Snotlout continues to walk at a fast pace.  
  
It took a while to get to the cave, but once they got there, Snotlout pulled (Y/N) into a kiss as he gripped her waist.  
  
They both pulled back, catching their breaths from the non-stop walking and suffocation from their kiss.  
  
There was a giant flat rock by the entrance of the cave and Snotlout sat on it as he started to take off his pants. (Y/N) joined and started to take hers off as well. She threw them off to the side and walked over to her boyfriend who was already hard and his cock was already dripping with precum.  
  
She got on her knees between his legs. (Y/N) gripped his cock and started to slowly stroke him. He moaned out loudly as his voice echoed in the cave.  
  
She wrapped her lips around his length and started to suck on his as she moved her hands up and down his erected membrane.  
  
Snotlout's eyes rolled back as he groaned "Ooh, fuck yes." He muttered out. He could feel himself already at his peak.  
  
He gripped onto the rock he was laying on and came in (Y/N)'s mouth. Her eyes widen as she felt his warm and salty cum getting released as it fills her mouth up. She sucked every last drop and swallowed. She pulled back her lips from his dick with a pop.

She looks up at Snotlout who was looking down at her with smile.  
  
(Y/N) let out a chuckle as she stood up. "I barely touched you and you came so fast. Have you been holding it?" (Y/N) asked as an amused smile came on her face.  
  
Snotlout let out a breathy chuckle as he smirked "Maybe."  
  
(Y/N) smiled at his response, she looked down and notice his dick was still hard and throbbing. "Hmmm..  
Looks like someone still wants to keep going?" (Y/N) asked with a grin. She placed herself on top of him and started to slowly insert him inside her.  
  
They both moan in pleasure as they felt each other, hitting and rubbing at all the right places. (Y/N) started to bounce up and down on his length as she gripped onto his shoulders.  
  
She groan out loud as her voice bounced off the cave walls along with their skins hitting against each other.  
  
Snotlout started to thrust himself faster as he gripped onto (Y/N)'s waist. "Hmmm, I missed this so much!" Snotlout groaned out as he hits (Y/N) in all of the right spots, receiving yelps from her from pleasure.  
  
Snotlout was getting to reach his peak again, one final time. He gripped tightly onto (Y/N)'s hips as he pushed himself inside her deeper and released himself as he yelled out in intense ecstasy.  
  
He slumped down as he tried to catch his breath, but (Y/N) wasn't satisfied yet. She hasn't reached her orgasm just yet and it wasn't fair that he got his and she didn't.  
  
She continues to roll her hips, with Snotlout still inside her.  
  
He gasped out loud as he let out a sharp laugh "Okay, okay, I'm done, I'm done!" He exclaimed as he held onto (Y/N) thighs.  
  
However, she didn't listen and continued. She started to move up and down on his length.  
  
Snotlout yelped out, the over stimulation was getting too much for him. "(Y/N)!"  
  
"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to have sex with me." (Y/N) said, playing dumb, as she moaned.  
  
"Yeah, but...oh gods....ah...!" He cried out. He wanted it to stop, but he wanted her to keep going.  
  
(Y/N) continued to ride him while Snotlout squirmed under her as he let out painful laughs and cries mixed with pleasure.  
  
"(Y/N)!...Oh gods, please...please..." he strained out. He couldn't take it anymore.  
  
(Y/N) started to bounce onto of him faster as she placed her hands on his chest. Snotlout lifted his head back as his eyes rolled back to the back of his head. "Aaahh!' He cried out breathlessly.  
  
(Y/N) also cried out as she slammed herself down as she reached her orgasm. She collasped tiredly on top of Snotlout's chest as Snotlout placed as hand on her back. They both started to breath heavily, catching their breaths.  
  
There was a few moments of silence, both were trying to figure out what words to say.   
  
"Not going to lie...that...was amazing." Snotlout breathed out tiredly.  
  
(Y/N) gave an exhausted chuckle "I was kind of getting worried that it might have been too much."  
  
Snotlout chuckled this time as he sat up along with (Y/N), sitting on his lap. "Oh, it was a bit too much, but that isn't really a bad thing." He said with a smirk.   
  
"We should do it again then!" (Y/N) exclaimed as she grinned  
  
Snotlout let out a laugh and kissed (Y/N)'s lips as they both hummed in content. They pulled back from the kiss and stared into each other's eyes.  
  
"Hm, yeah, I like that idea." Snotlout muttered as he gave (Y/N) another sweet kiss.


	31. [🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober: 1️⃣3️⃣

Kink Rating:  
🔞🔞🔞  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🎃♡🎃♡🎃♡🎃  
  
**-Takes Place During RTTE-**  
  
 **Day 13: Fingering**

You laid on your boyfriend's bed, not being able to sleep as you stared at the ceiling. Today, Snotlout wanted you to sleep over at his hut for tonight. Which, of course, you accepted in a heart beat.  
  
Nothing happened between you two though. It was after a mission and Snotlout was just too tired, he just wanted to relax and cuddle with you.  
  
However, you regret accepting his invitation. Not because you don't want to be with your boyfriend, but it's because you have been feeling pretty pent-up through the whole mission and you hoped that once you all returned back at the Edge you would be able to release all that pent-up feelings through Snotlout.  
  
However, that didn't go according to plan. You sighed as you looked over at your boyfriend who was facing away from you, sleeping soundly. You took this opportunity to quietly slip your fingers down and under your pants and underwear.  
  
You started to rub yourself, feeling your wet folds around your fingers as you rubbed your sensitive clit. You wanted to just get it done and over with. You started to rub faster and faster as you slighty moved your hips. You let out a quiet moan and tried not to be loud. You closed your eyes as you concentrated on getting to your orgasm.  
  
"(Y/N), what are you doing?"  
  
You stopped as you opened your eyes and looked towards the direction of the voice as you slowly slipped your hand out. Your boyfriend had his elbow propped up as his head was laid on his hand. Your eyes were already adjusted in the dark and you saw his face, he had an amused expression.  
  
You opened your mouth, face heating up from embarassment, you tried to speak, but no words came out. You finally founded your voice and started to stutter. "Sn-Snotlout, how long--"  
  
"You were really going at it." He said as he chuckled "You were shaking the bed and I heard you moaning, even though you tried to be quiet." He said in a soft sensual whisper.  
  
He had a smirk on his face and he started to scoot closer, he slipped his hand down between your legs and under your pants and underwear.  
  
He let out chuckle "You're so wet." He muttered in your ear.  
  
He started to rub on your little sensitive bud. You leaned against him as you moaned.  
  
"You're so naughty, pleasuring yourself in my bed when I'm sleeping." Snotlout said, his voice low as it rumbles through you.

You started to feel your face getting hotter from embarrassment and getting caught, but you couldn't help slightly buck your hips, wanting him to stick his fingers inside you. "Hmmm, finger fuck me, Snotlout..." you muttered as you pressed your face against his chest.  
  
"Hmmm, so needy." He muttered in an amused tone.  
  
He started to slowly stick his middle finger in. Reaching deep inside your wet pussy as he began to finger fuck you while his palm was hitting against your clit.  
  
You whimpered and cried out in pleasure. Snotlout decided to add his index finger, stretching you out further. You moaned out his name over and over again.  
  
He pulled out his fingers, now completely coated in your juices. He started to rub his fingers against the folds of your pussy and your clit. You squirmed as he roughly started to rub faster. Snotlout reinserted his fingers back inside you. This time, he added his ring finger.

You let out a long cry as Snotlout kissed you, muffling you. "Shhh, babe, you're being too loud." He whispered, followed by a soft chuckle.  
  
He continued and started to pick up the pace. You tried to be quiet so you let out a high pitched whimper instead. "Fuck..." you whined out.  
  
It was getting too much and you were reaching your orgasm fast. You felt yourself going stiff and then felt sweet release. You started to buck your hips as Snotlout just continued fingering and rubbing you.  
  
You absent-mindedly grabbed his arm as you twitched from the intense orgasm as you moaned out loudly. Snotlout grabbed your jaw with his freehand and pulled you into a kiss. Once he pulled back, he then pushed the blankets out of the way, and laid on top of you. He kissed you again and brought his wet fingers up to your lips as you eagerly opened them up and started to suck on his fingers, tasting yourself.  
  
"Gods, you're so hot." Snotlout muttered. You both kissed again, this time, it was rough and passionate and you both continued on into the hot and streamy night.


	32. [🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober: 1️⃣4️⃣

Kink Rating:  
🔞◇◇  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🎃♡🎃♡🎃♡🎃  
  
**-Takes Place During RTTE-**  
  
 **Day 14: Walking In**

(Y/N) wanted to hang out with her boyfriend today. It seemed like they could never find the time to just spend the day together without anyone else.  
  
But today was one of those really rare days where nothing was really going on right now. Everyone was just doing their own thing and relaxing.  
  
(Y/N) decided that she was going to go over to Snotlout's hut and make some plans today. She even made lunch for both of them and wanted eat together! She quickly ran over there and she noticed the door was barley opened. Using her foot, she carelessly swung the door open and smiled.   
  
"Hey! Snotlout are--"  
  
(Y/N) abruptly stopped as her eyes went wide and she blushed hard. Her smile disappeared and was replaced with tightly pressed lips.  
  
Snotlout was on standing on his knees on his bed. He was holding his tunic up with his teeth as he was holding his erection and he was staring right back at (Y/N) with wide eyes.  
  
He quickly sat down and reached behind him for his pillow, hiding his erection "(Y/N)!" He screeched out.  
  
(Y/N) didn't move from the spot. The image kept replaying over and over again in her mind. "Don't just stand there! Do something!" Snotlout yelled out in annoyance, but mostly in embarrassment.   
  
It's not the first time that his girlfriend saw him naked. It's just that he was going at it and suddenly his girlfriend just barges in without even knocking! And the fact she opened the door with her foot and he was talking to himself and moaning loudly, what if the others heard?  
  
(Y/N) shook her head and placed the two bowls on by a near by surface and ran towards the door and slammed it shut. Her back was now against the door, facing Snotlout.  
  
She wasn't sure if she should leave or stay, but damn she would love to see him do that again.  
  
Snotlout sighed "Why didn't you knock?" He asked as he laid down on his bed.  
  
(Y/N) started to slowly walk towards Snotlout as she awkwardly fidgets with her hand "Sorry, I forgot. Also...your door was kinda opened."  
  
He placed his hands on his face as he groaned "Ugh..."  
  
She felt bad, knowing how vocal he can get when he's into it "Don't worry though! I don't think anyone heard you." (Y/N) said, reassuring him.

She finally got to his bed, (Y/N) sat between his leg and pulled the pillow away. Even with the embarrassment, his erection was still there. She placed her hand on it and pulled it towards her. She leaned down and wrapped her lips on his hard member.  
  
Snotlout moaned out and sat up. "What are you doing?" He asked rhetorically.  
  
"Pleasuring you..." (Y/N) replied, still having his dick in her mouth. She pulled it out of her mouth and cocked her head to the side "Do you want me to stop?" (Y/N) asked as she bit the bottom of her lip. Snotlout shook his head and (Y/N) continued on, pleasuring her boyfriend.  
  
This wasn't her idea of hanging out today, but she's not complaining and she doesn't think Snotlout is complaining either.


	33. [🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober: 1️⃣5️⃣

Kink Rating:  
🔞🔞🔞  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🎃♡🎃♡🎃♡🎃  
  
**-After HTTYD 3-**  
  
 **Day 15: Riding**  


"Can I top this time, please?" I begged.  
  
Snotlout always tops and as much as I enjoy being a submissive bottom, I also sometimes enjoy also being the dominant.  
  
He thought for a second as he placed a finger up to his chin and made a thinking face.  
  
I rolled my eyes in annoyance "Snotlout!" I whined.

"Alright, alright!" He said through his laugh as he laid on our shared bed. I grinned at him as I crawled onto the bed and sat on top of him.  
  
I leaned down and kissed him deeply as I held his face with one hand. I then sat up and smiled at him "Thank you."   
  
I started to scoot down and laid on my stomach between his legs. I wrapped my fingers around the waist band of his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear, revealing his already hard erection.  
  
I grinned and was amused that he was already hard. I gripped his dick and immediately placed it in my mouth. Snotlout moaned in response and made me feel even more aroused.  
  
Using my hands, I started to stroke him as I used my mouth and my tongue as well. He hissed and moaned in pleasure as I went at a steady pace.  
  
His voice were music to my ears and I wanted to ride him right now.   
  
I sat up and started to quickly take my pants and underwear off. I kicked them off and placed myself on top of Snotlout. I reached under me and aligned his erection with my entrance. I then slowly sat down, inserting his dick inside me.  
  
Snotlout moan along with me. I placed my hands on his chest as his hands snaked under my tunic and was grasping at my breasts. I moved myself up and down, feeling his length inside of me.  
  
"Fuck, it feels so good." I muttered out shamelessly.  
  
I continued to move up down while  
Snotlout gripped my hips tightly as let out a long moan. "Oh, yeah. Ride that dick, baby." He muttered out sensually.  
  
The way he said it made my heart jump in excitement. I started to pick up the pace as I leaned back a little bit, I placed my hands on his legs behind me. I rocked myself back and forth, feeling his cock going in and out of me and letting him get a full view of it. Snotlout let one of his hand slid down between my legs and started to rub my sensitive clit with his thumb. I leaned my head back as I cried out in pleasure as I continued to ride him.  
  
I started to feel myself reach my peak. My movements started to become more sloppy as I continued on. "Snotlout, I'm going to cum!" I yelled out.   
  
"Cum on my cock, baby." He breathed out followed by a groan. He gripped my hips, holding me down in place and started to fuck me hard.  
  
I yelled out in pleasure as the familiar feeling came, I let myself let out a cry as I orgasmed as he slammed himself in, one last time. I squeezed my walls around his hard member as he moaned out, feeling the pressure.  
  
I became a twitching mess as I started to pant. However, Snotlout wasn't done and he pushed me into my back and got on top.  
  
"It's my turn now," He murmured out as a smirk appeared on his face. He started to kiss my neck and he continued on into the night.


	34. [🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober: 1️⃣6️⃣

Kink Rating:  
🔞🔞◇  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🎃♡🎃♡🎃♡🎃  
  
**-Modern AU-**  
  
 **Day 16: Handjob**  
  
_-Snotlout = Gary-_

I slowly fluttered my eyes open as my phone buzzed obnoxiously on my bed, telling me to wake up. My phone continued to buzz, vibrating through out the mattress.  
  
The sheets rustled as I heard a long tired groan "Ugh, (Y/N), turn it off..."  
  
I reached over and swiped at the snooze button and the phone finally went silent.

A pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a snuggle.  
  
"Gary, I need to get up." I muttered tiredly.  
  
"It's too early..." he murmured into my ear.  
  
I reached for my phone and turned it on, squinting, I looked at the time and noticed it was 9:32 AM.  
  
I tossed my phone down back onto the bed. I sighed, debating if I should skip recitation today, I shook my head, I can't skip and I shouldn't.  
  
"I have to get ready..." I sighed as I pulled myself up, away from the comfort of his arms and the bed. I walked to the bathroom and cleaned myself up and then walked over to my closet, pulled out a hoodie and black leggings.  
  
I started to take my pajama shirt off and tossed it on the bed and then I started to put my hoodie on.   
  
"Do you have to go to class? It's Friday and it's so early!" Gary exclaimed.

I popped my head out of the hoodie, I rolled my eyes as I giggled. "Yes, I have to and it's really not that early!" I started to take off my pajama pants and grabbed my leggings off the bed "Plus, at least it's not a 7:30 class...those are awful." I muttered.  
  
I quickly wore my leggings and grabbed a random pair of socks on the ground. I sat at the edge of the bed and started to place them on.  
  
"Well, could you do me a favor before you go?" He asked as he sat up on my bed.  
  
I looked over and he had a smirk on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him, not sure what he was talking about.  
  
He pulled back the blankets and it immediately clicked as to what he meant. He had pulled his pants down and he had is dick in his hand. I bit the inside of my lip as I stared, but then I realized I didn't know what time it was.  
  
I sighed as I reached over for my phone and looked at the time. 9:40 AM. I had to leave soon, but I really wanted to pleasure him, so I gave in.

"Fine, but we have to make this fast..." I muttered.  
  
I scoot in closer and gripped his dick as I started to stroke him. He groaned in satisfaction "That's fine with me."  
  
I pushed both my sleeves up and started to stroke him slowly with two hands. Making small twists as I go up and down, then, I added some of my spit to make it more slippery.  
  
He moaned as he placed his hands behind the back of his head as he watched my hands do their magic.  
  
I started to pick up the pace. Moving my hands up and down. My hand snaked down to his balls and gave them a light squeeze. Snotlout shuddered in response and let out a long groan.  
  
I started to rub my palm at the tip and he let out a loud sensual moan "Ah, yeah." He murmured out.  
  
I started to stroke him again with both my hands and started to pick up the pace. He let out a soft cry as he arched his back a little. I felt his member twitching, letting me know he was getting close.  
  
"I'm so close." He whispered out followed by a moan.  
  
Soon a little bit of his seed started to come out. Panicking, not wanting it to get on me or on the bed, I placed my mouth on his member as he finally released all his seed with a long and loud grunt.  
  
Pulling on his member with my mouth and hands, I pulled back. I swallowed his warm and salty essence as I smiled at him as he panted and gave me a smile.  
  
I hopped off the bed and ran over to the bathroom to wash my hands. I then quickly ran back to the bed and grabbed my phone. It was now 10:04 AM.  
  
"Awe, man! I'm going to be late!" I exclaimed as I grabbed my lanyard. I quickly kissed Gary on the lips. "I'll see you in an hour!"  
  
I grabbed my backpack along with a blue mask, cause screw COVID, I dashed towards the door, grabbed the handle as I swung it open. "Bye! Love you!" I yelled over my shoulder.

I heard him let out a chuckle "Bye! Love you too, babe, have fun in class!"  
  
"No promises!" I replied with a grin, and with that, I closed the door behind me and locked it, then I quickly walked off to class.


	35. [🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober: 1️⃣7️⃣

Kink Rating:  
🔞◇◇  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🎃♡🎃♡🎃♡🎃  
  
**-Takes Place During RTTE-**  
  
 **Day 17: Wet Dreams**

You and the gang recently left Berk and found a new place to stay. You guys called it Dragon's Edge.   
  
You guys were on a mission to track down Dagur and along the way you guys discovered the Dragon Eye.   
  
During those times, you've gotten closer with Snotlout and you both became an official couple.

The gang knew you really liked Snotlout and Snotlout really liked you. The only thing they couldn't wrap their head around was why you were even interested in him in the first place.  
  
But that's besides the point. It's been a few months of you two being together and you felt like you were ready to go up to the next level, but you didn't know how Snotlout felt yet. Is it too fast? Is it too soon? I mean, this is Snotlout we're talking about!  
  
You just didn't know the right words to tell him that you wanted more. So, you decided that you were just going to wait for him to say something instead, you did try to give him small hints though. You spent a lot of time at his hut, sleeping over a lot. You also made provocative jokes sometimes and it seemed to go over his head.  
  
Today, you tried to tell him, but you just kept pushing it off and before you knew it, it was bed time and Snotlout has fell asleep. You softly sighed to yourself and cuddled close to your boyfriend. You decided that you'll will tell him some other time.

•●●●•

You fluttered your eyes open and realized you were naked in bed, but you didn't think twice about it. Snotlout then stared to crawl on top of you, who was also not wearing any clothes at all. He kissed you and inserted himself inside you. You felt a light burning sensation, but when he started to move, it started to feel good.  
  
You moaned as he went at a steady and you moved your hips, matching his movements. It felt like you both have done this hundreds of times, it felt natural.  
  
Snotlout started to go faster as he panted. It made you get excited and you let out a loud moan.

•●●●•

Everything quickly turned dark. You felt your eyes were closed and you opened them up. You then let out a quiet and disappointed whine.   
  
It was just a dream.

"Hmm, (Y/N)..." Snotlout quietly muttered.  
  
You shifted your body a little bit and felt something on your butt, it felt like a soft bump. You trailed your hand down to your butt and felt something wet and sticky on it. You turn your hand and gripped the soft bump and immediately, you heard a moan behind you, you jerked your hand back up in surprise.  
  
You turn your head and saw Snotlout slowly waking up. "Goodmorning, baby..." he mumbled out tiredly.  
  
"Goodmorning, uhm...Snotlout?" You said sheepishly.  
  
He hummed in response, but you noticed he went stiff. You didn't say anything after that and you saw his hand going down under the blankets.   
  
Snotlout threw the blankets back and they all landed on top of you, he started to become a bumbling mess. "Ah, damn it!" He hissed at himself  
  
"Wait! Snotlout..." You said as you pushed the blankets off your face. He was standing up, facing away from you. You didn't know where to start, but you were curious as to what he was dreaming about. "So, what...were you dreaming about that got you so...excited?" You asked slowly.  
  
He hesitated, "I-I don't remember!" He sputtered out. It was clearly a lie and you knew that.   
  
You raised an eyebrow, now really curious what his dream was about, "You can tell me! I won't judge you!" You said with a soft smile.  
  
He turned his head towards you and glanced at the ground, "I...I had a dream about you..." he replied sheepishly.  
  
You couldn't help but blush as you grinned, "About me?" You asked.  
  
He nodded in response and looked away again. You had a basic idea of what he dreamt about, but you wanted to hear it for yourself from him.  
  
"What was it about?" You asked as you cocked your head to the side.  
  
He mumbled something, but you couldn't catch what he said. "What was that?"

He let out a heavy sigh "It was about you and me and...we did some stuff..." He said embarrassedly.   
  
"Like se--"  
  
"Yes!" He said quickly, interrupting you.  
  
You stood up from the bed, walked over to him and grabbed his hand. Snotlout looked up at you and you noticed his face was red from embarrassment. You smiled at him softly "You know...I had a similar dream too."   
  
His eyes went wide, his embarrassed expression now replaced with a cocky smirk. You continued on as your smile turned into a grin. "I wouldn't mind if we turned those dreams into reality."  
  
Snotlout turned around and pulled you into a deep kiss, when he pulled back he grinned, "Thought you would never ask."   
  
You let out a laugh, "Really? Honestly, I was waiting for you to say something! I even tried to give you hints!"   
  
He raised an amused eyebrow, "Really? I had no idea." 

You shook your head as you continued to smile, you pulled Snotlout close and kissed him. He lifted you up and walked towards his bed and placed you down as he started to kiss you deeply and made both your dreams come true.


	36. [🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober: 1️⃣8️⃣

Kink Rating:  
🔞🔞🔞  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🎃♡🎃♡🎃♡🎃  
  
 **-Modern AU-**  
  
 **Day 18: Blowjob**  
  
 _-Snotlout = Gary-_

I was in my small single studio apartment studying for the exams coming up in a few days. Meanwhile, Gary was laying on my bed on his stomach. He was scrolling through his phone, letting out a chuckle once in a while.

I looked up from my laptop and smiled at him, "Shouldn't you be studying for your exams?" I asked as I twirled my pen around my fingers.  
  
He groaned as he turned off his phone and looked up at me boredly, "I know, I should, but I'm just soooooo lazy." He groaned.  
  
I giggled at his response, "Well, you really need to study, you've been complaining that you're doing bad on your exams! It's because you're not studying like you're suppose to!"   
  
Gary let out a heavy sigh as he flipped over to his back and spread his arms out, just staring at the ceiling, "I just have no motivation..." he muttered.  
  
I thought for a moment, thinking what I can do to get him to do better. Then, an idea popped up, it was something that Gary had always asked me to do, but I always turned it down because I thought it was kind of weird, after some thought however, I decided that I will give it a try.  
  
"Hmmm...let's make a deal." I said with a grin.

Gary leaned his head back and looked at me and then turned over on his stomach, "A deal?" He asked with a curious raised eyebrow.  
  
I nodded at him and gave him a smile, "If you do well on your exams I'll give you a blowjob." I said casually with a shrug.  
  
His eyes went wide and then rolled his eyes, "Liar, you won't."  
  
"How do you know?" I asked him rhetorically, "If you prove to me you did well on your exams, I'll do it, I promise." I said, trying to show and tell him that I was being serious.  
  
He blinked at me a couple of times and sat up, "You're serious?" He asked, still not believing me.  
  
I nodded as I giggled, "Yes! I'm serious."  
  
"You better keep your promise!" Gary exclaimed like a child while pointing at me as he grinned.  
  
I shook my head and let out a laugh, "I will! Now go get to studying." I said as I went back to my laptop screen.

•●●●•

Two weeks have past and exam results were finally out and Gary was definitely nervous.

We were in my apartment and I was sitting beside him at the edge of my bed. He had his phone in his hands and was opening up the learning platform app that our university uses.   
  
He was shaking his leg up and down obnoxiously, I had to grip his knee to make him stop.   
  
"Sorry, I'm nervous." He said as he gives me a sorry smile.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "It's just a blowj--"  
  
He shook his head, "No! It's not just that. I really did study hard and I'm going to be really pissed if I failed."  
  
I just give him a reassuring pat on the arm, "Don't worry, I'm sure you did great!"  
  
He finally got to it and he quickly looked away and threw the phone at me, "You look at it!" He yelled out.

"Alright, alright!" I said as I giggled. I was kind of nervous too, to be honest, I was really nervous for him.  
  
I scrolled down and looked at the grade and I gasped.   
  
"What?! What did I get?!" Snotlout exclaimed as he looked at me with worry.  
  
I turned the phone screen to him as I grinned, "You got a 95% on the exam!" I exclaimed, almost yelling.  
  
He took the phone with wide eyes and gaped at his phone screen, "No way!" He looked back at me with an open mouth smile.  
  
"See! I told you! If you studied you'll pass!" I said as I laughed. I hugged Gary and kissed his cheek, "I'm really proud of you."  
  
I pulled back from the hug and Gary had a devious smile on his face. "So...did you remember your promise?"   
  
I rolled my eyes and pushed him down the bed, "I never forget my promises." I said with a smirk. I sat on top of him and leaned down to kiss his lips. I pulled the t-shirt out under me and helped Gary take off his shirt.   
  
I scoot down further and laid on my stomach. I started to send slow butterfly kisses down his chest and down to his stomach. I got to his jeans and unbuttoned it, I pulled it down along with his boxers.  
  
His dick sprang up and precum was already dripping out. I pulled his cock closer to me and wrapped my mouth around it. Gary let out a satisfied moan, I looked up and stared into his blue eyes as he stared into mine as I swirled my tongue around his length.  
  
He had sensual expression that looked so full of lust, I started to not mind doing this. It wasn't as bad as I thought.  
  
I continued to pleasure him with my mouth as it goes deeper and deeper into my throat with every suck and stroke of my mouth.   
  
His voice filled the room along with my soft muffled moans. I started to use my hand as well and stroked him as I sucked him off.

His precum filled my mouth along with my spit as it drips out of the side of my mouth and down his erection, onto his balls.  
  
I started to flick my tongue on the tip once in a while and reinsert it back into my mouth.  
  
I could tell Gary was getting close to his orgasm. He grabbed the back of my head and held me there as he started to throat fuck me as he growled out like an animal. His dick started to hit the back of my throat and then with one last thrust he came.   
  
He pulled his hand away and I pulled him out of my mouth as I breathed heavily as I swallowed his seed and the spit that accumulated in my mouth. I place his cock back in my mouth one last time and sucked hard, getting every last drop.  
  
"So," Gary breaths out, "What do you think?" He asked as he gave an curious look.  
  
I sat up, licked my lips and then grinned at him, "Honestly, I wouldn't mind doing it again."

I sat up, licked my lips and then grinned at him, "Honestly, I wouldn't mind doing it again."  
  
Gary sat up and pushed me back on the bed as he pinned me down, "Good, because I'm not done yet."

•●●●•

From that point on, Gary has gotten better in his classes, but once in a while he would lose motivation, or at least he says so, and our deals started to get a bit more kinkier and kinkier.


	37. [🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober: 1️⃣9️⃣

Kink Rating:  
🔞🔞🔞  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🎃♡🎃♡🎃♡🎃

**-After HTTYD 2-**   
  
** Day 19: Against the Wall (Tree) **

"Snotlout..." you whined as you tried to walk away from him, embarassed.

"Come on, babe. It's fine, no one's going to see." Snotlout said trying to convince you to stay.  
  
Ever since you both became an official couple, both of you found out that you two have very high libdos.   
  
Both of you still lived with your parents and today, both of your parents were home at this time of afternoon, there wasn't a private place for you two to do it anywhere. Except the forest.  
  
You wanted him badly as much as Snotlout wanted you, but did you really want him that badly right now?  
  
Snotlout stuck his hand in your pants and started to touch your wet folds. He stuck his fingers deep inside you as you moan and whimpered.  
  
He pulls his fingers out and places them in front of your mouth. You eagerly opened your mouth and sucked his fingers, tasting your own essence.  
  
You knew now. That you really do want him that bad. And right now.  
  
"Fuck me against the tree, Snotlout." You murmured out, wanting him.  
  
A smirk came across his face. He pushed your pants down along with his, Snotlout kissed you hard, he lifted you up as he pushed you against a tree. The wind softly blew against the naked half of your body and it sent a chill through out your whole body, Snotlout's hands were the only thing keeping you warm.  
  
He carefully aligned himself with your sex and he let you down on his dick. You both let out a long moan. He started to thrust into you as you grabbed his shoulders. You tilted your head back as you stared into the sky and the tree canopies above you as you continued to moan in pleasure.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes." You groaned out repeatedly.  
  
Snotlout gripped onto your thighs tightly as he continued to thrust into you at a steady pace. "Ah, (Y/N), babe, you feel so good." He moaned out.  
  
You moaned out as well "Yeah?" You asked him as you bit your bottom lip and smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah...ah, gods. We haven't done it for so long." He groaned out   
  
You let out a laugh followed by a moan "We literally....ah, did it a few hours ago." You said as you panted with a smile.  
  
Snotlout grunted and groaned, "A few hours too long." He mutters.  
  
He started to pound into you harder. His skin smacking against yours loudly as it echoes in the forest along with both your moans and yelps.  
  
You leaned down and kiss him as he fucks you senselessly. You moaned into his mouth as he moaned into yours. Snotlout started to lick your lips, wanting to enter your mouth. You eagerly allowed him, his tongue explored your mouth and swirled around your tongue. You both pulled back to breath and a string of saliva was the only thing connecting your mouths.

You let a long groan as you whimpered out, "Faster, fuck me faster!" You cried out. He adjusted himself under you and started to pick up his speed. He started to push you harder against the tree as he pounds himself into you.  
  
You yelled out in pleasure as he hits your sweet spot over and over again. "Ah! Yes! Right there, Snotlout!"   
  
He growls into your neck as he nips and kisses it. "Fuck, I'm so close." He mutters. You closed your eyes as you let out a whiney moan as his movements became more messy and sloppy. He slammed inside you once last time and released his seed as he let out a long groan like growl. You opened your eyes and stared into Snotlout's eyes, letting out a loud pleasure hum when you reached your peak as you squeezed your walls on his throbbing member.   
  
You felt your whole body twitched from the intenseness, you both held each other as you both panted and catched your breaths. Snotlout let you down and you felt his emissions drip down your leg, luckily, your boyfriend came prepared and brought a cloth. You took it off his hands and wiped yourself down.   
  
You looked up to him with a grin while he pushed a stray hair out of your face and gave you a soft kiss on the lips.

•●●●• 

Later that day both of you went to the Great Hall for dinner. As you guys were talking Fishlegs said something that made you almost choke.  
  
"I was walking in the forest today and I heard some scary things." He said as his face was washed over with fear.   
  
You looked over at Snotlout with wide eyes, "Did...you see anything?" Snotlout asked slowly and calmly as he can.  
  
Fishlegs shook his head and you and Snotlout both quietly sighed in relief, "No! I just left! It was so scary. There were these cries and screams! It was awful!"  
  
You let out a laugh as you slapped Fishlegs on the arm, "You might of just heard the wind. It was pretty windy today."

He stiffly shook his head, "No, it sounded too human to be the wind."  
  
"Well, (Y/N) and I were in the forest today and we didn't see anything!" Snotlout piped up.  
  
You looked over at Snotlout having the urge to smack him so hard. Sometimes you wondered if he ever thinks before he speaks. He realized what he said and his face showed that he should of kept his mouth shut.  
  
"What were you guys doing in the forest?" Astrid asked, slightly amused that she is now completely aware of what act that you both probably did. Although luckily, it seemed like to everyone else, it went over their heads.   
  
"We were just hanging out! It was a nice day so..." You said as you tried not to blush too hard. It was embarrassing to say the least, at least she was your best friend though and felt comfortable enough to talk about stuff that you normally won't talk about to just normal friends.  
  
Astrid just nodded, but it was those kinds of nods where she knows you're lying.

Both of you guys continued on through your dinner and once it was time to leave, you had a little conversion with Snotlout about finding a new spot for your act, not before Astrid teasing you.


	38. [🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober: 2️⃣0️⃣

Kink Rating:  
🔞🔞🔞  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🎃♡🎃♡🎃♡🎃  
  
**-After HTTYD 3-**  
  
 **Day 20: Eating You Out**

"Psst..."  
  
"Hey... are you awake?"  
  
"(Y/N), are you awake?"  
  
You turned over and sat up, you squinted at Snotlout with tired and annoyed eyes, who was clearly wide awake.   
  
"What...?" you muttered out in annoyance.

"I'm horny." He bluntly replied.  
  
You laid back down, turned away from your boyfriend, and closed your eyes, "Hi horny, I'm (Y/N)." You mumbled out.  
  
Snotlout let out a whine as he started to lay on top of you, "Stop messing around! I'm really turned on."  
  
You sighed out and turned your head towards him, "And what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Duh, have sex with me." Snotlout said so casually.  
  
This time you let out a whine, "But I'm so tired." You murmured out.  
  
There was a couple seconds of silence between you two, "Can I at least eat you out?" Snotlout asked as he got off of you and sat right beside you with a grin.  
  
You hummed in thought for a second. You actually did enjoy him doing that and the thought of him between your legs made feel turned on, "Fine." You said as you laid on your back.  
  
"Yes!" Snotlout cheered quietly and crawled over, right between your legs. You rolled your eyes and chuckled at his enthusiasm. He gripped the waistband of your pants and pulled them down along with your underwear, he then tossed them to the other side of the bed.  
  
He laid flat on his stomach. His fingers grazed your wet pussy, which you shuddered at his touch. Using both his thumbs, he started to spread your sex. His mouth got closer, his soft warm breath right up against your cunt. It felt oddly relaxing, you let out a sigh as you closed your eyes and concentrated on his touch.  
  
Snotlout slipped out his tongue and did a long lick on your slit. His tongue, warm and wet, against your sex. You moaned out softly as he continues to lick you. He swirled his tongue around, teasing you as he moaned, sending vibrations through your pussy, causing you to groan as you gripped the blanket under you.   
  
He then slowly licked your now extremely sensitive bud, you inhaled a sharp gasp followed by a long moan. He continued to lick you slowly, you glanced down and looked at each other in the eyes as he danced his tongue on your clit.

The sounds were getting louder and more erotic, the wetness from his tongue mixing with your essence as he laps it all up.  
  
Snotlout then started to suck on your clit as he twirled his tongue on it. You responded by reaching your hand up to his head, your fingers intertwined in his hair as you cried out softy. He stopped and smirked as he looked up at you with eyes filled with lust.  
  
"Do you like having your clit sucked, baby?" Snotlout asked, his breath against your sex, before you could answer he continued on teasing and sucking on your bud.  
  
"Ah, fuck, yes, I love it." You moaned out in pleasure as you looked into his beautiful blue eyes.  
  
Snotlout reached his hands up to your breast and started to play with them, squeezing them and giving your nipples a pinch. You slightly bucked your hips as you panted and talked incoherently.  
  
Snotlout decided to switch it up and started to give you light kisses against your sensitive bud causing to moan and roll your eyes to the back of your head.  
  
"Oooh, fuck, yes..." You murmured out. You could feel yourself getting closer to your orgasm, your breathing started to pick up as you gripped on his hair tighter, Snotlout immediately noticed. He started to become rougher with his licks and started to suck your clit harder as he inserted his middle finger into you.  
  
You cried out in pleasure as it became too much, you felt the need to release your orgasm. You let yourself cum and you let out a loud cry in ecstasy.  
  
You started to pant hard you swallowed and continued pant as Snotlout finished up lapping up all your essence, once he was done, he sat up and smiled and you also sat up and leaned in close to him, "Fuck it, I'm awake now, let's just go all the way."  
  
Snotlout grinned and pushed you down onto the bed, while on top of you, "I'm glad you changed your mind."


	39. [🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober: 2️⃣1️⃣

Kink Rating:  
🔞🔞🔞  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🎃♡🎃♡🎃♡🎃  
  
**Day 21: Mirror Sex**  
  
 **-Modern AU-**  
  
_-Snotlout = Gary-_  


I decided to hang out with my boyfriend for the afternoon. I didn't realize how fast time has passed and I didn't feel like walking back home or taking the bus. Especially at this time of night, plus it was raining and thundering outside and Gary lived across campus from my apartment so there was no way I was going back home.

Luckily, I kept extra clothes in his closet in case I do spend the night. As I was changing, I stood in front of Gary's closet mirror doors, I lifted my long baggy shirt up and stared at myself.  
  
I squished my tummy and my thighs as I sighed, "Ugh..."   
  
I saw Gary through the mirror, he was shirtless and was only wearing his boxers. He walked into the bedroom and he raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked as he got closer.  
  
Still having my shirt up, I looked at my reflection, "Am I fat? I feel like I've gotten fatter." I muttered with frown.  
  
A pair of arms wrapped around me, "No, you're absolutely perfect." He murmured into my ear.  
  
I scoffed, "More like absolutely imperfect."  
  
"Then you're absolutely imperfectly perfect." Gary said as he kissed my neck softly.

I let out a giggle, "Oh, Gary, I love you." I muttered as I turned my head towards him. He smiled at me and kissed my lips, "I love you too."  
  
We kissed each other again, this time, it became more passionate. Gary snaked his hand down and went under my panties and started to rub my folds.  
  
I moaned into our kiss, he pulled back and had a smirk on his face, "You're already so wet, baby."   
  
I blushed at his words as my heart fluttered, he started to wrap his finger around the waistband of my panties and pulled them down.  
  
His hands started to graze around my body, Gary then started to pull me back towards the bed. He sat down at the edge of the mattress and I sat on his lap, I could feel his growing buldge under his boxers.  
  
I bit the bottom of my lip as I smiled, I grabbed the waistband of his boxers behind me and pulled them down. His erection was now between my legs, as it pressed up against my folds.

"Baby, look in the mirror as I put it inside you." Gary muttered in my ear sensually, as it sent a chill throughout my whole body.  
  
I gazed upon the mirror in front of me, it wasn't something that I'm really used to, so it felt a bit awkward, but so damn sexy at the same time.  
  
I watched as his erection slowly got inserted inside, I gasped as I furrowed my eyebrows in pleasure with a mixture of pain as he stretched me out.  
  
I absent-mindedly started to close my legs, but Gary gripped my thighs and kept my legs apart, "Keep your legs open, I want you to watch me fuck your beautiful body." He muttered.  
  
I moaned in response, unable to find my voice properly. He started to thrust himself inside me, I whimpered out in delight, letting out 'oohs' and 'aahs'.  
  
Gary lifted my shirt up and took it off me, he threw it to the side and immediately grabbed my breasts tightly, one hand rolling my nipples between his fingers and the other squeezing and massaging it.  
  
I groaned out loudy as I gripped my hand onto his wrists. I continued to watch our reflection, his hard member going in and out of me.  
  
"Aah, yes!" I cried out as I bounced up and down on his length.  
  
Gary moaned out, he let one of his hands caress my body and made its way down between my legs.  
  
His started to rub my sensitive bud as his member pleasured me at the same time. I mewled in ecstasy, it felt too good.  
  
Gary mumbled dirty things in my ear, the familiar and addicting feeling started to slowly come.   
  
My breathing picked up and my walls started to tighten around his member, Gary started to chuckle as he panted, "Already going to cum?" He asked amusingly as he pulled out and shoved himself deep inside me.  
  
I yelped out, "Aah! Yes, I'm going to cum!"  
  
Gary moved his hands and places them under my legs, he pulled them up as he leaned back and started to pump into me faster.  
  
I moaned out loudy, I had a better view of his manwood as it slids in and out of my womanhood, but then glanced away from the mirror as I started to feel self conscious once I realized what my body looked like.  
  
However, Gary immediately noticed, "Baby, keep watching me fuck your perfect body. Hmm?" He growled out as he panted.  
  
I glanced back at the mirror and watched him continue to thrust himself into me. I started to feel more confident in my body and continued on concentrating on the feeling of his member rubbing against my walls and continously hitting my sweet spot.  
  
The visuals from the reflection of the mirror was helping me reach my orgasm faster. My walls tightened again as my breathing picked up, "Ah, fuck!" I strained out as Gary moaned out loudly, he pulled out and reached his orgasm.  
  
He panted hard as he laid down, pulling me down with him, "Damn..." he breathed out.  
  
I giggled and let out a content sigh, "Fuck, that...was good." I muttered as I smiled, looking up at him.  
  
He smiled down at me and kissed the top of my head, "I have to make my beautiful girlfriend feel good, ya know?" He said with a smirk.  
  
My heart exploded with love, I carefully turned on my stomach and laid on top of Gary, I kissed him gently on the lips, "Thank you, you're the best." I mumbled quietly, giving me a soft smile.  
  
He pushed a stray hair out of my face, and smiled back, "Anything for you, babe."


	40. [🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober: 2️⃣2️⃣

Kink Rating:  
🔞🔞◇  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🎃♡🎃♡🎃♡🎃  
  
**-After HTTYD 3-**  
  
 **Day 22: Thigh Riding**  


(Y/N) snaked her arms around Snotlout from behind and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Hey, are you alright?" she asked as she stared at him.  
  
He responded with a grunt as he continued to stare at the floor. (Y/N) gave him a sad smile and hugged him tighter. They recently let their dragons go and Snotlout was not taking it well. He tried not to show it, but it was so painfully obvious that he was hurting.

(Y/N) tried to think of something to get his mind off of it, to make him feel better, at least a little bit, then, a cunning smile appeared on her face. She rolled off the bed and walked to the side where Snotlout was sitting. He saw her feet in front of him and his eyes trailed up her legs, he looked up at (Y/N) with a raised eyebrow.  
  
She walked up to him closer and sat on his thigh and leaned in close to his face, "Hey."  
  
Snotlout cracked a smile, amused with the situation, "What do you think you're doing?"   
  
(Y/N) shrugged, "Going to try make you feel better." she whispered and softly kissed him. She started to move her hips getting herself off on his legs. She moans in the kiss as it started to become more and more heated.  
  
Snotlout let out a low chuckle and tightly grabbed (Y/N)'s hips, helping her move back and forth on his thigh, "Ride my thigh, like how you ride me."  
  
(Y/N) let out a giggle followed by a moan, "That's the spirit." 

Everything started to get too hot and too stuffy for (Y/N)'s liking. She grabbed the hem of her tunic and pulled it up and over her head, she then threw her tunic to the side carelessly. She continues on moving her hips as she feels a pool of wetness under her as it soaks through her underwear and onto Snotlout's pants.  
  
Snotlout pulled (Y/N) in and started to kiss her neck, (Y/N) let out a mewl of pleasure in response and started to move her hips faster. (Y/N)'s knee started to pressed up against the buldge between Snotlout's leg. He let out a groan, causing (Y/N) to get even more turned on. She continues to press her knee up against him, wanting to hear more of his voice, and just like that, he let out another throaty groan. (Y/N) smiled, her mouth slightly agape as she panted.   
  
One of Snotlout's hand started to sneak down between (Y/N)'s legs as he slipped his hand under her underwear. She let out a gasp and moaned as his fingers started to rub her, Snotlout hummed as he smiled and watching his girl become a moaning mess.

(Y/N) started to grip tightly onto Snotlout's shoulders, she could feel her orgasm coming up. Her breathing became more ragged as Snotlout stuck his fingers inside her and used his thumb to continue on rubbing her sensitive bud.  
  
She leaned her head back and faced towards the ceiling, ready to reach her peak. The sounds of wetness coming from between her legs and Snotlout's heavy breathing and moans was enough to get her to edge.  
  
Her walls started to clench down around his finger as she let out a long cry of ecstasy.   
  
(Y/N)'s chest heaved as she panted, catching her breath. She leaned into Snotlout as he pulled his fingers out of her. (Y/N) sighed in content once she finally was able to come down from her high.  
  
"Are you done?" Snotlout asked with a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk on his face.  
  
(Y/N) sat up and smirked back at him with an chuckle, "Well, are you feeling better now?"

"Kind of, but now I got another problem." Snotlout replied with a smug smile.  
  
(Y/N) hummed in thought as she smile, she bit her bottom lip and pushed Snotlout down onto the bed and sat on top of him, "Well then, let's take care of that."


	41. [🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober: 2️⃣3️⃣

Kink Rating:  
🔞🔞🔞  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🎃♡🎃♡🎃♡🎃  
  
**-During RTTE-**  
  
 **Day 23: First Time**

I swallowed a nervous lump in my throat. My hands felt clammy and I could hear my heart beating in my ears.  
  
"(Y/N), are you okay?"   
  
I jumped and looked up at the person who called me and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine Snotlout."  
  
"Are you sure? I've been calling you and you weren't answering." He said as he sat down beside me on the bench.

I looked down at my hands as I felt my face heat up, "Oh, sorry," I muttered.  
  
Snotlout let out a hum, "You've been acting really weird." he replied with worry as he wrapped around an arm around me.  
  
I laughed, "I'm always acting weird," I said as I looked up at him.  
  
"Yeah, that's true," Snotlout said as he nodded.  
  
I gave him a glare and playfully slapped his chest. He let out a hearty laugh and pulled me into a warm hug, "In all seriousness, you've been really quiet lately, is something wrong?" Snotlout gasped, "Did I do something wrong?!"   
  
I scrunched up my face in amusement, "What? No!" I let out a sigh as I pulled away from the hug, "It's just...somethings been on my mind lately," I mumbled as I averted my eyes away from him.   
  
Snotlout started to scoot in closer to me and leaned down towards my face, "What? What's been on your mind?"  
  
I could feel my face flush red, "Snotlout...I-I don't know. I...uhm...." I covered my face as I stumbled over my words.  
  
He gently grabbed my hands, he pulled them away from face and tried to look at me, "(Y/N), you know you can tell me anything, right?"  
  
I nodded and let out a heavy sigh and swallowed the lump in my throat, "So, you know how we've been together...for a while?"  
  
"Yeah?" He said slowly as he nodded, it was obvious he had no idea where I was going with this.  
  
"And we both love each other...right?" I muttered out.  
  
"Uh huh," Snotlout said, nodding again.  
  
"Uhm. Well, I was thinking that since we have been together for a bit and I'm ready to...do the thingy...thing..." I murmured as I messed with the hem of my tunic. Snotlout didn't say anything and I slowly looked up at him.   
  
"Huh?" He said in confusion as the corner of his top lip went up.

I sighed, "That thing...the..." I pulled my hands away from Snotlout's and awkwardly made the hand gesture that signifies what I was talking about. "Thing..."  
  
His eyes went wide and his cheeks tinted pink, "S-sex?!" He exclaimed as his face got pinker.  
  
I felt my face heat up more and covered my face, "Yes!" I said through my hands, letting out an awkward laughter.   
  
"With me?!" He blurted out as his voice cracked.  
  
"Oh, go-- yes, Snotlout! With you!" I groaned out in embarassment. I placed my hands down on my lap and started to fidget with my fingers, "I mean...if you want to." I said as I stare down at my hands.  
  
There was a few moments of silence and Snotlout started to chuckle, "And here I was thinking you didn't have it in you," He said poking my arm.  
  
I looked up at him and furrowed my eyebrows, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, usually I'm the one who makes the first move," Snotlout said as he smiled and got closer to my face. He closed his eyes and kissed me. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
  
We pulled back from the kiss, "So, is that a yes?" I asked with a smile.  
  
Snotlout smirked at me like, "Maybe." He then stood up and picked me up bridal style. He walked over to his bed and placed me down and crawled on top.   
  
Snotlout leaned down and kissed me again. Our kiss started to become deeper and deeper, he slipped his tongue in my mouth and I eagerly allowed it, letting him explore my mouth, tasting me.  
  
He pulled back as we both panted, catching our breaths. Snotlout grabbed the hem of my tunic and tried to pull it off of me, but was having some trouble. I sat up, allowing him to finally get it off of me.  
  
He tossed the cloth away to the side, my heart raced in my chest as Snotlout's hand reached up to my chest and started to reveal my breasts under the cloth linen.   
  
My arms went stiff as I gripped onto the furry blankets under me, I averted my eyes down as I tried to brave it out and not cover myself.  
  
He gently gripped both my breasts and I relaxed a bit. Snotlout ran his thumbs over my nipples as they started to become firm from his touch.  
  
He started to lean in and down towards them and placed one of them in his mouth. Snotlout let out a moan as he swirled his tongue around, using his other hand, he rolled my nipples between his fingers. Causing me to bite a moan back.   
  
He started to nibble on it, ever so gently grazing it between his teeth. I let out a hiss as I curled my toes.   
  
He switched and continued to suck and nibble on my breast. I let out a quiet whimper as the stimulation was getting overwhelming.  
  
He pulled back with a low pop and looked up at me with a smirk, he stood back and started to take off his tunic off.

Snotlout then reached over and grabbed one of my hands and placed it on the waistband of his pants.  
  
I looked up at him as he was waiting for me. I looked back in front of me and I slowly slid down his pants along with his underwear as my eyes trailed down with them.  
  
My eyes trailed back up and they were met with a hard throbbing dick. The tip was in a shade of dark pink and there were veins that trailed up and down his shaft. He had a consistent girth and a nice fleshy head that looked fun to put in my mouth.  
  
I stared at it in awe, not sure what to do next.  
  
"Wh-what? Better than you expected?" Snotlout asked.  
  
I looked up and he had a smug look on his face, although there was definitely a hint of nervousness.  
  
I let out a giggle, "Yeah," I said with a smile.  
  
His smug look turned into a soft smile and leaned down and kissed my lips. When we pulled back, I pulled myself onto Snotlout's bed until my back hit the headboard of his bed.  
  
Snotlout crawled up to me giving me more kisses. He started to work his way down while my breathing started to become come shaky. He began to kiss my neck, chest, stomach and my thighs.  
  
His fingers intertwined with the waistband of my pants and began to pull them down. I crossed my legs, feeling weird and cold for being exposed.  
  
Snotlout pulled my legs apart and smirked, "Don't be shy," He grabbed my hips and pulled me down closer to him, "come here baby."  
  
He stared down at my exposed body as his breathing was ragged, "Are you ready?"  
  
I nodded at him as I bit the inside of my bottom lip, I was nervous, knowing that Snotlout is a rough guy in general, I didn't know what he will do, "Please be gentle." I whimpered out as he started to rub his tip on my slit.

"I will be, don't worry." Snotlout muttered, "Gods you're so wet." He murmurs to me. I let out a chuckle followed by a silent moaned.  
  
There's was now a pause and it seemed like Snotlout was stalling.  
  
"Is...something wrong?" I asked awkwardly. I was nervous that maybe there was something wrong with me and that he now wants to get out of it, it turns out, it's something else.  
  
He mumbled something as his already pink face got pinker.   
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
He let out an annoyed sigh, "I can't find the..." he started to trail off, but I knew what he meant.  
  
I reached down and grabbed his erection and helped him align himself in front of my entrance.   
  
He finally started to push himself in slowly, "Oh, fuck," he muttered.  
  
I gasped loudly as I felt a burning and stretching sensation, "Oh, shit." I breathed out shakily as I furrowed my eyebrows and clenched my eyes shut. Snotlout started to pushing himself in even more, filling me up.  
  
"Aah, you're so tight, baby girl." Snotlout moaned out.  
  
I let out a soft cry, "Oh, my gods Snotlout...oh, my gods..." I strained out.  
  
"A-are you okay?" Snotlout asked, his voice was laced with worry.   
  
I stiffly nodded as I still had my eyes shut.  
  
"(Y/N), babe, look at me," he brought his hand up to my face, I opened my eyes and looked into his. Snotlout softly smiled, "We can stop if you want."  
  
I gave him my best smile and shook my head, "It's okay, I want to keep going," I took a deep breath, the pain has subsided and I was ready, "you can start moving now."  
  
Snotlout nodded and started moving. The pain came back, but wasn't as bad. I wrapped my legs around his waist as I gripped onto the blankets.

I let out a quiet whimper, but then covered my mouth, it felt odd to make noises.  
  
Snotlout let out a breathy chuckle and pulled my hand away from my mouth and intertwined his fingers with mine, "You can be loud, it's okay."   
  
Snotlout leaned down and kissed me, he started to thrust into me faster and deeper, his member rubbing against my walls. I let out a loud moan in pleasure and moaned out his name in his mouth.  
  
"That's it...there you go." Snotlout murmured against my lips.  
  
He let go of my hand and sat up. He held onto my hips and continued, "Ah, gods, you feel so damn good."  
  
Snotlout started to pick up the pace as I continued moan and pant, "Mmmhh, fuck me harder." I whimpered out loud.  
  
He gripped onto my tighter and started to pound into me harder, his tip hitting against the special sweet spot.  
  
"Oh, fuck yes!" I yelled out. The sound of wetness coming from between my legs started to louder along with our voices.  
  
"Let's finish together." Snotlout muttered as he leaned down and kissed me.  
  
I started to feel a pressure, the urge to release. Snotlout's movement started to become more erratic as he growled out like an animal.  
  
"Oh fuck, fuck fuck." Murmured into my lips.  
  
I was close and I could feel it, "Snotlout I'm going to--" I let out a sharp gasp and cried out, I wrapped my legs around him and squeezed his member tightly with my walls.  
  
Snotlout did one last hard thrust and released himself inside as he let out a long and loud satisfied moan.  
  
He slowly pulled out with a grunt and crawled up beside me, pulling me close.  
  
I was exhausted and I could tell so was Snotlout. We were both a panting and sweaty mess.  
  
"That was..." Snotlout trailed off.

"Fun?"  
  
He chuckled and kissed my forehead, "Yeah, it was fun."  
  
There was a moment of silence, I looked up at Snotlout and smiled, "Round two?"  
  
He looked down at me with wide eyes and then laughed. Snotlout got closer towards my face, his voice became low and seductive, "Baby girl, we can do it as many times as you want," He said smirking at me.


	42. [🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober: 2️⃣4️⃣

Kink Rating:  
🔞🔞🔞  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🎃♡🎃♡🎃♡🎃  
  
**-After HTTYD 3-**  
  
 **Day 24: Edging**

"Hmm, (Y/N)..." Snotlout moaned out.  
  
You smiled up at him and grinned, "What is it baby?"  
  
"Can I? Can I--" He interrupted himself, choking out a moan.  
  
You let out a giggle and hummed in thought, "'Can I' what?" You teased.  
  
"Cum." He strained out as you pulled on his sensitive and throbbing dick.

"Awe, but I'm not done playing with you yet." You pouted and continued to stroke him as you sat between his legs.  
  
You've been teasing and stroking him for almost over an hour, making sure he doesn't reach his orgasm.  
  
"Ooh, fuck, baby!" He yelled out.  
  
You quickly pulled your hand away letting Snotlout become a panting mess. His cock thobbed in place, the tip was tinted red and was oozing out with pre-cum.  
  
You looked up at Snotlout and gave him a smile as he looked at you with half lidded eyes while his mouth was slightly agape.  
  
You adjusted yourself and laid down on your stomach, you brought his hard member up to your lips and placed only the tip in your mouth.   
  
He grunted at the feel of your tongue, swirling around the head of his cock.  
  
You moaned, sending vibrations of pleasure through his dick. Causing Snotlout to groan as he gripped onto the blankets under him.

You continued to swirl around his tip, tasting his salty essence coming out of him.  
  
"Oooh, fuck." He whined out.  
  
You brought his length deeper into your mouth, your tongue now up against his shaft. You started to rub your tongue around as you sucked him off.  
  
Snotlout let out an animalistic growl followed by a whiney moan.  
  
You chuckled at how fast he can make different sounds and you loved it. You loved taking control and loved how he loses control under your touch.  
  
You started to feel his member twitching and his breathing started to pick up, you pulled his hard and throbbing member out of your mouth as Snotlout let out a groan.  
  
"Not yet," You said with a smile as you stopped, making sure he doesn't reach his peak.  
  
Snotlout let out a whine as he lifts his hips up, annoyed that he wasn't getting any more stimulation.

You picked up his member and started to slowly stroke him again, you let out a giggle like moan when you saw how much he stiffen and jerked. You used your other hand and rubbed his tip with the pads of your finger tips. You used your index finger and rubbed the the slit. You pulled your index finger back bringing up a string of pre-cum.   
  
After a couple of more strokes. You sat up and crawled on top of him, aligning your womanhood with his manhood. You slowly let yourself down and both of you let out loud moans.  
  
"Mmhhh, oh, yes," you moaned out. You grinded on top of him, as his cock rubbed against inside your walls.  
  
"Fuck, I'm goi--" Snotlout forced out, but you pulled yourself up, stopping him again from reaching his peak.  
  
He let out a strained out groan followed by a small cry, "I want to cum so bad."  
  
You gave him a smile as you stroked him, ready to sit on his length again, "I know, I'll let you soon." You slowly sank down on him and rocked yourself back and forth. Going at a slow and agonizing pace.  
  
"Oh fuck, it feels so good, fuck." Snotlout moaned as he closed his eyes, "Oh, please. Please go faster." He whispered out.  
  
Snotlout kept begging, but you kept on going at your own pace and ignored his pleas and begs.   
  
"Ah, ah, I can't hold it. I can feel it leaking out." He murmured as his voice shook with pleasure and his body shuddered.  
  
You gave him a smile and sat up, pulling him out of you. You then sat between his legs and started to slowly stroke him as you softly squeezed his balls, he groaned in response.  
  
"Awe, are your balls aching?" You said in a teasing tone.  
  
Snotlout just responded with a whine as you stroked him. You started to rub his length faster and faster which caused Snotlout to cry out loud, "I'm going to cum!" He exclaimed, "(Y/N), can I? Can I?" He asked as his voice cracked.  
  
You continued to stroke him fast and You continued to stroke him fast and hard, "Hm, do you really want to?" You asked as you gave him a grin.  
  
Snotlout nodded, "Yes! Please! Please!" He moaned.  
  
You let go of his length causing Snotlout growl in annoyance, "(Y/N)..." he whined out.  
  
You let out a giggle, "Alright, alright, I'll let you since you did a good job edging." You replied with a smile.  
  
Snotlout sighed in relief, "Thank you," he panted out.   
  
You chuckled and wrapped your hand around his throbbing and sensitive cock and started to rub him off fast immediately. He moved his hips with your hand as he let out moans.  
  
"Oh gods, I'm going to cum so much!" He cried out, he then started to push himself up on your hand.   
  
You smiled as you aimed his dick towards your body, "Cum on me, Snotlout," You muttered.

He let out a loud grunt followed by an animalistic growl. You then gasped loudly while smiling as his warm seed started to spurt out onto your chest. It even went as high as up to your chin, "Look at you, you came so much," You said through a giggle  
  
He was still pushing out his seed as it dribbles down the back of your hand and knuckles, "Ah, fuck," Snotlout strained out   
  
Snotlout's whole body shook as he rides his high, he started to calm down and panted as his body occasionally shuddered sharply.  
  
You grabbed a random cloth and wiped yourself down. You threw the cloth to the side and crawled on top of Snotlout as he was still coming down from his high.  
  
You kissed his lips as he kissed back lazily, "Are you okay?" You asked against his lips.  
  
He let out a sigh and chuckled, "I'm fine."  
  
You smiled against his lips and kissed him again, Snotlout wrapped his arms around you and was on top.

He pulled back from the kiss and smirked at you, "It's your turn now."


	43. [🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober: 2️⃣5️⃣

Kink Rating:  
🔞🔞🔞  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🎃♡🎃♡🎃♡🎃  
  
**-During RTTE-**  
  
 **Day 25: Orgasm Denial**

I may or may not have pushed Snotlout over the edge.  
  
I always tease him when our friends were around, but my teasing went a bit too far and he may or may not made a mess in his pants.  
  
Luckily, no one noticed, but that didn't stop Snotlout from dragging me to his hut.  
  
Once the door was closed he turned and looked at me, "(Y/N)! Are you serious?!" He yelled out as his voice cracked.  
  
I walked over to the edge of his bed and sat down, "What?" I asked as I tried not to laugh.  
  
Snotlout walked over to me, still yelling, "You made me," he then started to whisper through his teeth, "cum in my fucking pants," Snotlout started to yell again, "in front of everyone!" He finished.  
  
I let out a snort, but covered my mouth. He furrowed his eyebrows and walked closer, "You think it's funny?"   
  
I shrugged at him, "Kinda."  
  
"Oh, you're going to pay." Snotlout said coldly.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh, yeah? How?"  
  
Snotlout was now an arm distance away from me, he picked me up and threw me onto the bed.  
  
Before I could react, he was on top of me and have a smirk on his face, "Oh, you will see."

He grabbed one of my wrists and started to tie it to the headboard of his bed and then tied my other wrist. I pulled my arms and I was definitely was stuck.  
  
Snotlout then started to work his way down and took my pants and underwear off. Before I could close my legs he held them open and licked my slit hard.  
  
I let out a loud cry as my eyes went to the back of my head. I wanted to reach down and grab his hair, but I was tied up.  
  
I tried closing my legs, but he was holding them down. He looked up at me as he panted, "You need to quiet down or the others will hear you." He said in a teasing tone and continued on swirling his tongue around my folds and my clit.  
  
I let out a whine, my breathing started to pick up as my toes curled and my legs shook. I was close to my peak, but Snotlout stopped and looked up at me with a smirk.  
  
I looked down at him between my legs and furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head, "No...you're not."  
  
"Oh, yes I am," He said smiling as he nodded.  
  
He went back down between my legs and continued licking and sucking on my sensitive bud.  
  
I let out a small cry as I tried not to be too loud, "Snotlout, oh gods." I moaned out.  
  
I was close to my peak again, I tried to hide it, but my body betrayed me and Snotlout saw the signs. He pulled back and had a grin on his face.  
  
I let out a whine as I glared at him.  
  
"What?" He asked innocently, the same way I asked him.  
  
I looked away and pouted. I heard him chuckle and felt a finger graze my clit. I closed my legs, but Snotlout just ended up pulling them back and held them down with his own legs.  
  
I whined out as I bucked my hips. He used his thumb and started to rub my clit even more. I was so close again, but the sensation stopped.  
  
I let out a heavy sigh as I panted. I felt tears prick my eyes in frustration. I wanted to cum so bad and I wanted him.  
  
"Snotlout, please fuck me. Please make me cum!" I begged out.  
  
He hummed in thought, he then leaned down and smiled, "Maybe, later."  
  
He started to untie my wrists as I looked at him in disappointment, "Why?!" I exclaimed as I crossed my arms after he untied me.  
  
"Because that's what you get for teasing me too much!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Hmph, I'm leaving!" I said as I pulled my pants back up and got off the bed. I was going to go to my hut and finish myself off, but not before Snotlout walked in front of me, blocking my way.  
  
"You can leave, but don't you dare play with yourself," Snotlout muttered lowly.  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "And of I do?"  
  
He smirked and leaned closer to me, "You'll get punished."  
  
I blushed hard as my eyes went wide, "P-punished?" I looked away and scoffed, "How would you know?"  
  
"Oh, I'll know, baby. I'll know."  
  
He held the side of my face and pushed it towards him and gently kissed me.  
  
Snotlout smiled and gestures towards the door, "Now get going. I have something I need to do."  
  
I blinked a couple of times and nodded, I made my way to the door. Not before I got a smack on the ass, pushing me out.  
  
"Ow!" I muttered to myself and turned around as Snotlout gave me a smirk. I sighed and went back to my hut.  
  
As I was walking back, I contemplated if I should go against what Snotlout said.   
  
If I did...what was he going to do? I got excited, thinking of what he would do to me. Will it be worth it though?  
  
Maybe I should find out. Or maybe not.


	44. [🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober: 2️⃣6️⃣

Kink Rating:  
🔞🔞🔞  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🎃♡🎃♡🎃♡🎃  
  
**-Taken Place RTTE-**  
  
 **Day 26: Size Difference**  


Snotlout was bigger than me. Not really by height, but he was buffer and more muscular than I was. Compared to me, he was a big brawny guy.  
  
His hands can easily wrap around my neck and can easily grab a handful of me with no problem and he enjoys it.  
  
Snotlout placed me down on his bed as his big hands traveled up and down my body, feeling every nook and craney.

He grabbed both my breasts as they easily filled his hands and started to massage him.  
  
I moaned slipped out of my mouth as I said his name. He gave me a smirk and trailed his hands down lower.  
  
Snotlout's large and stocky fingers slid into my entrance.   
  
I let out a soft cry as I felt his him stretch me.   
  
"So tight around my fingers," he moaned out with a smirk.  
  
He started slowly, curling his fingers ups, occasionally rub his hand on my folds and reinserting his thick digits back inside.  
  
He abruptly started to become harsh with his movements, his palm hit and rubbed against my clit. I groaned out as I slightly arched my back. I was already close to my peak.  
  
My walls started to clench around his fingers, I gasped and let out a cry as I rode my high. I arched my back up and fell back down, rolling my hips.

Snotlout slowed down, slowly pulling his finger out and reinserting them back inside.  
  
"Fuuuck...," I said as I let out a shaky moan.  
  
Snotlout chuckled and position himself in-between my legs, he rubbed his long and girthy length with his soaked finger that were covered in my essence.   
  
He started to slowly insert himself, I let out a whimper as he stretched me out, even further than his fingers.  
  
He let out a gravelly growl, "Ah, fuck, you're so tight and I'm only half way in."   
  
I knew Snotlout couldn't wait any longer and so he pushed himself all the way in.  
  
I let out a sharp gasp in pain, but was so over come with lust the pain faded away. Our bodies were pushed up together, moving together.  
  
"Do you like how my cock stretches you apart?" Snotlout asked through a moan as he breaths against my neck and kisses it.

I let out a whimper, "Aahh, yes!"  
  
Each thrust was slammed inside me as his balls slapped loudly against my ass and with each thrust I cried out, pushing me closer and closer to my peak with each push.  
  
"Oh, fuck, I'm going to cum!" I yelled out. I clenched hard around him as I scream out in ecstacy.   
  
Snotlout went faster and thrust himself inside into me deeply and another wave of ecstasy hit me, letting me out another cry.  
  
I clenched around him tighter, holding him in place, as his throbbing dick empties inside me. He let out a loud moan and slowly thrusts into me with each pulse.  
  
I could feel it over flowing inside me as some escape out when Snotlout pulled out and collapsed on top of me.  
  
"Fuck, baby. That was so good." He muttered tiredly as he gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

I let out a giggle and kissed him back, as I held his face with my hand. "I love you," I whispered out quietly against his lips. He felt him smile, "I love you too.  
  
Snotlout let out a heavy sigh and laid beside me and pulled me close. We continued to cuddle together, whispering sweet nothings, until both of us were taken over with exhaustion and fell asleep.


	45. [🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober: 2️⃣7️⃣

Kink Rating:  
🔞🔞🔞  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🎃♡🎃♡🎃♡🎃  
  
**-Takes Place During RTTE-**  
  
 **Day 27: Boobs/Boobjob**

(Y/N) and Snotlout were in (Y/N)'s hut, and they were sitting at the edge of her bed and was in the middle of a heated make out session.  
  
Snotlout pulled back as he panted, "So..." he muttered.  
  
"So?" (Y/N) said as she gave him a soft smile.  
  
There was some hesitation, but Snotlout took a deep breath and sighed, "I was wondering...You know boobjobs? Yeah, those sound interesting, right?" He said as he gave (Y/N) an awkward grin.   
  
It was something that Snotlout wanted to do for a while.   
  
(Y/N) furrowed her eyebrows in amusement, amused that he brought it up so randomly. She giggled and hummed, "You really want to fuck my tits?"  
  
Snotlout was shocked for a second with the choice of words (Y/N) has said, but quickly changed to a smirk, "If you say it like that, then yeah."  
  
(Y/N) smiled and started taking off her tunic, revealing her bare breasts. Snotlout let out a soft hum as he reached up and groped her. Giving each of them a squeeze.  
  
He let out a sigh and leaned in, "Gods I love your tits." He muttered and placed one in his mouth, sucking and nibbling on (Y/N)'s sensitive nipple.  
  
(Y/N) let out a moan and arched her back, "Fuck," she muttered out quietly.

Snotlout continued to pleasure her, alternating between her two breasts, moaning into them, nibbling, and pinching them.  
  
He couldn't wait anymore, the pressure in his pants was getting too much for him. He stood up and pushed his pants down, revealing his erected cock.  
  
He came closer to (Y/N)'s chest as she pushed her tits together at the sides. Snotlout rubbed and smacked his tip against her erected nipples.  
  
Snotlout then shoved his dick between (Y/N)'s breasts and slowly bucked his hips while letting a moan escape his lips, "Fuck, you feel so fucking good!" He growled out as he fucks her tits faster.  
  
Snotlout started to slow down, making sure he doesn't accidentally lose himself.   
  
(Y/N) took this opportunity to move herself. She placed Snotlout's tip in her mouth and started to massage his dick between her breasts as she bobbed her head up and down.  
  
Snotlout let out a long groan of pleasure as he thrusts himself, matching (Y/N)'s pace.  
  
(Y/N) continued to pleasure him as her saliva wetted his dick along with her breast, making it easier to move. She let out a moan and it sent vibrations through his sensitive cock.   
  
Snotlout also let a moan out too, he was already at close to his peak. Seeing his dick between (Y/N)'s pretty and plump tits were getting too much for him.  
  
He grabbed hold if (Y/N)'s tits and started to fuck them hard. (Y/N) pulled her head back and opened her mouth with her tongue out, waiting to catch his load in her mouth. She looked up at Snotlout and watched his expression.  
  
He couldn't help but lose control, "Ah, yeah, baby girl, I'm going to explode all over your face and tits."   
  
(Y/N) smiled and let out a chuckle, "Cum all over me, baby."  
  
Snotlout grinned and continues on with his dirty talk, but his words start to become incoherent as he reached his peak.

He thrust himself one last time and his seed went all over (Y/N)'s face and her breasts.   
  
(Y/N) gasped and shut her eyes as she let out a moan, feeling his warm and hot load all over herself. She carefully opened her eyes and looked up at Snotlout with a smile, "You made such a big mess on me."  
  
He smiled back down as he panted and gave her a chuckle, "It's not my fault that you're too damn beautiful."  
  
(Y/N) grinned and let out a chuckle too.   
  
Snotlout out a heavy sigh as he calms down from his high, "Let's get you cleaned up."  
  
Snotlout grabbed a cloth from a side table and started to wipe (Y/N)'s face and chest for her.  
  
After he was done, he kissed (Y/N) slowly. When they pulled back, (Y/N) noticed that Snotlout still had his erection.  
  
Snotlout looked down to where (Y/N) was and looking and looked back up to her with a smirk, "Round two?" He asked  
  
(Y/N) smirked back, she grabbed his dick and pulled him closer, "Thought you wouldn't ask."


	46. [🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober: 2️⃣8️⃣

Kink Rating:  
🔞🔞🔞  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🎃♡🎃♡🎃♡🎃  
  
**-After HTTYD 3-**  
  
 **Day 28: Humiliation/Small**

(Y/N) smirked as she flicked Snotlout's hard member, he jerked as he let out a whimper, he was tied to the bed and was blindfolded, "How pathetic," she muttered as she grinned. He started to fidget around a little bit as (Y/N) continued to flick his dick.  
  
Snotlout's voice and how he was reacting turned on (Y/N) even more, Snotlout wasn't that small, it was just a fantasy that they both agreed on doing and it seemed like both parties were enjoying it.  
  
Snotlout, at first, hated it. However, later, he found it exciting, exhilarating, and humiliating, yet he enjoyed the attention that he gets when getting humiliated.  
  
(Y/N) easily wrapped her hand around his dick and laughed, "Awe, it's so cute. How I can wrap my hand around it so easily."  
  
She slowly started to stroke Snotlout as he let out a quiet groan, enjoying her touch. (Y/N) let go of his dick and watched it twitch up and down. "It's so adorable...Let me give it some...," (Y/N) held his twitching member up and started to kiss the tip "kisses," she muttered. She continued to give it butterfly kisses as her boyfriend squirmed under her grasp. (Y/N) then easily placed his whole dick in her mouth, Snotlout moaned loudly in response and started to thrust himself inside her mouth.  
  
She pulled back quickly, not letting him get what he wants. "Please, let me fuck your mouth..." Snotlout murmured, begging for more as he lifts his hips. (Y/N) chuckled in response, "No, sorry, I didn't mean to get ahead of myself."  
  
He let out a small whine as his dicks twitched in place. (Y/N) giggled and wrapped her hand around his dick again and started to do small strokes, "It's really how pathetic how small you are. Do you think you could properly pleasure a woman with this size?"   
  
Snotlout just moaned and mewled in response. (Y/N) gripped his dick tighter, not liking his response, "What was that?" she asked him.  
  
"No..." He whimpered out, feeling humiliated. (Y/N) smirked and continued to stroke him, "That's what I thought."  
  
She continued to stroke his cock as he moaned and groaned, fidgeting as he grips onto the rope that was wrapped around his wrists. (Y/N) continues until she got bored and leaned down and placed his dick in her mouth without any warning. Snotlout gasped followed by a moan as he tried not to move his hips. (Y/N) started to just suck just his tip and swirled his tongue around it.   
  
Snotlout let out a silent cry as he tries to fight the urge to orgasm, however, his body betrays him as (Y/N) tasted a familiar taste. She pulled back and giggled, "Awe, is your cute little dick ready to cum?" She said, making fun.  
  
(Y/N) didn't give Snotlout enough time to respond, she placed her lips around his erection and continued sucking him. He let an audible cry of pleasure, but before he could release his seed, (Y/N) pulled back.  
  
"It's like sucking on a finger." (Y/N) laughed. She then crawled on top of Snotlout and took off his blindfold and untied his wrists. (Y/N) leaned in and kissed her boyfriend and pulled back with a grin.  
  
"I'm going to let you fuck me with your pathetic small dick," (Y/N) said, lust lacing her voice. She sat up and turned around, she slowly set herself down on her boyfriend's dick as all of it easily went inside.  
  
(Y/N) giggled as she started to rock back and forth as she looked behind her, "Your cock is so small I don't even feel anything."  
  
Meanwhile, Snotlout was a moaning mess as he thrusts himself inside as he watched his dick get swallowed up by her girlfriend's pussy. (Y/N) looks down between her legs and grinned, "Look at how it just disappears because of how small you are!"  
  
He felt humiliated, but was so turned on, he started to thrust himself faster as (Y/N) let out a laugh, "Awe, is someone about to cum?" She asked.  
  
She lifted herself up, while Snotlout was in mid-thrust, he whined in annoyance and (Y/N) just smiled in response. She turned herself around and laid on her stomach between his legs and decided to stroked him to orgasm.  
  
Snotlout let out a long groan as he empties himself. (Y/N) let out a gasp as she grinned, "Wow, for a small cock, you can cum a lot!"   
  
(Y/N) then wrapped her mouth around his dick, sucking it one last time, Snotlout gasped in response and let out a sigh when she pulled it out of her mouth with a pop.  
  
(Y/N) got off the bed and grabbed a cloth to clean themselves both up. She then threw it to the side, not caring where it goes, and laid beside Snotlout and cuddled close to him, "You okay?" (Y/N) asked, making sure he was alright mentally. She always wanted to be sure that Snotlout knew all her words are not meant to be malicious and mean.  
  
Snotlout smiled down at her and kissed her lips, "I'm fine, that was really fun." He said as he grinned.  
  
(Y/N) smiled back at him and snuggled close, closing her eyes, "I'm glad, I love you, Snotlout." She muttered tiredly.  
  
"I love you too, (Y/N)." Snotlout replied back as he held his girlfriend close.


	47. [🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober: 2️⃣9️⃣

Kink Rating:  
🔞🔞◇  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🎃♡🎃♡🎃♡🎃  
  
**-After HTTYD 2-**  
  
 **Day 29: Public Teasing**

"Snotlout!" I hissed at him quietly. Trying to sound serious.  
  
"What?" He asked innocently  
  
We were in the Great Hall together, eating dinner, while we were waiting for the rest of the gang to show up.  
  
His hand trailed up and down my leg as he occasionally squeezed my inner thigh.  
  
I rolled my eyes, ignoring his touch and I rolled my eyes, ignoring his touch and continued to eat my food. It was clear that he found it annoying and pinched me.  
  
I slighty jumped from the pinch and shot him a glare.  
  
He gave me an amused smirk and he looked down at his plate and started to eat his meal.  
  
I sly smile slowly appeared on my face.  
  
'Two can play that game...'  
  
I placed my hand on his leg and I slowly trailed up and placed my palm between his legs.  
  
He shot me a warning glare and I gave him an innocent look. "What?" I asked him, cracking a small smile as I squeezed my palm. Snotlout furrowed his eyebrows, almost letting out a moan.  
  
Suddenly, the gang came over to our table and sat across from us. Snotlout cleared his throat as he adjust himself on his seat.  
  
"Hey, guys!" I greeted them.

We all started to talk about our day and suddenly, our teasing started to pick up.  
  
Lucky for us, no one decided to sit beside us today and we were sitting at the back corner or the Great Hall so no one would be able to see underneath the table or the side.  
  
Snotlout's hand was now in my pants. His hand pressed up against my sex, the only thing between was my underwear. I can feel the heat from his hand as he started to make small circle motions, my underwear started to get soaked.   
  
I held in a groan as I tried to act casual and eat my food. As for my other hand, it was in Snotlout's pants. My hand was rubbing his erected member through his underwear. I started to feel a small wet sticky spot around where the tip is through the fabric. I started to rub his tip with my thumb almost making him moan loudly, but he caught himself. I quickly stopped to make sure he doesn't get too loud by accident. I looked up at him and smiled.  
  
Snotlout looked at me with narrow eyes, but then smiled at me. I caught on to what he was thinking. My eyes widen as if to warn him. However, he ignored them or just didn't notice. His hand slipped underneath my underwear and was now rubbing his finger tips against my bud.  
  
I gripped onto my spoon tightly as my toes curled in my boots. I tried to control my breathing, but it might have been too noticeable.  
  
"(Y/N), are you alright?" Astrid asked me with a concerned look. I nodded at her and tried not to let out a moan. I cleared my throat and smiled back at her "Uh, yeah! I'm fine." She nodded and went back to talking to Hiccup.  
  
Snotlout now started to put a finger inside my wet entrance. I started to slightly move my hips as I desperately tried to contain my moans. Meanwhile, I slipped my hand under Snotlout's underwear and started to rub his erected member.  
  
His tip was wet and sticky. I rubbed my palm on top of his tip and he started to slightly buck his hips at my touch.  
  
My breathing started to become erratic as I felt myself coming close. I couldn't keep a straight face.  
  
"(Y/N), Snotlout? Are you guys okay? You both look like you're sick." Hiccup said as he looked at both of us.  
  
I quickly and carefully pulled my hand out of Snotlout's pants and Snotlout did the same, "Yeah, I do feel kind of sick." I said as I started to calm down.  
  
"I-I might have gotten it from her." Snotlout muttered trying to sound annoyed.   
  
I started to stand up as I cleared my throat, "I think I'm going to get some rest." I said to everyone with a smile.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Get plenty of rest and get better soon." Hiccup replied back with a smile.  
  
I nodded at Hiccup. Snotlout started to get up as well as he hid his erection, "I think I'm going to go too."  


•●●●•

  
As we were leaving the Great Hall I could feel my essence soaking onto my underwear. Thinking of all the things that we are going to do when we finally get privacy.

  
"Once we get home you're going to get it so good." Snotlout muttered in my ear as he squeezed my ass letting a groan out of me.  
  
"I want you to ravage me all night." I muttered out seductively.  
  
Snotlout kissed me as we stopped walking, "Oh, don't worry baby, I will." He replied with a smirk.


	48. [🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober: 3️⃣0️⃣

Kink Rating:  
🔞🔞🔞  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🎃♡🎃♡🎃♡🎃  
  
**-Takes Place During RTTE-**  
  
 **Day 30: Cockwarming/Oral Fixation**

You plopped onto your bed as you let out a tired sigh.   
  
It was a really productive day for you. You finished training hand-to-hand combat to prepare yourself for the future, since Dagur is still on the lose.  
  
You went for a fly, fed you dragon, cleaned your hut, and took a relaxing bath.   
  
As you were about to shut your eyes there was a knock on the door. Your eyes shot wide open and you tiredly walked over to the door.   
  
When you opened it, your eyes were met with a certain smirking Viking.   
  
You raised an eyebrow and gave him a side smile, "What?"  
  
"What do you mean 'what'? Can I not see my girlfriend?" Snotlout asked, with a smile on his face, he then started to leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Your lips softly met with his as you let out a small chuckle.   
  
When you both pulled back from the kiss, you leaned against the door frame and crossed your arms, "Alright, spit it out." You said, with a hint of amusement.  
  
"Well," Snotlout began as he walks into your hut. You followed him inside and closed the door behind you. He turned around on his heels to face towards you, "I was thinking, maybe we can have a little bit of fun."   
  
He had a smirk on his face and you knew what he meant. You rolled your eyes and shook your head as you smiled, debating if you should turn him down, "Hm, I don't know," you muttered as you walked past him and sat at the edge of your bed.  
  
"Awe, not even a little bit?" Snotlout asked with a little pout.  
  
You let out a sigh, he was acting too cute to turn down and he knew it. You did a small smile and looked up at him, "Alright, alright, maybe a little bit."  
  
Snotlout gave you a grin and walked over to your bed and laid down, making himself comfortable.   
  
You took off his boots along with his pants and you couldn't help but be amused that he was already hard.  
  
You laid on your stomach between his legs and eagarly placed only his tip in your mouth.   
  
He moaned in response as you played and teased him. You started to go deeper as your tongue slowly swirled around his member.  
  
You started to close your eyes, letting out quiet moans as you enjoyed the feeling of his soft and yet hard dick in your mouth.

occasionally moving your tongue.  
  
It felt oddly relaxing to you. Having something in your mouth and on top of that, you had an exhausting day, so you couldn't help but start to doze off a little bit.   
  
It has been a good mintue and Snotlout noticed your lack of movement. He looked down and noticed you've fell asleep, "Uh, (Y/N)? Babe?"   
  
You hummed out loudly and opened your eyes, realizing you've accidentally fully dozed off.  
  
"Is it really that boring?" He asked amusingly.  
  
You pulled him out of you mouth, "No! It's not boring. I'm just a little tired, that's all." You said with a chuckle and continued to pleasure him.  
  
Snotlout groaned as he leaned his head back. He would tell you to stop, but it felt too good and to be honest, he doesn't want you to.  
  
You continued to swirl your tongue around his length. After a while, you started to get bored of doing the same thing.  
  
You started to take off your clothes and tossed them off to the side. You started to crawl on top of Snotlout and teased him by rubbing your folds against his member.  
  
He gave a sharp gasp in pleasure, followed by a long moan. He reached his hands up to your chest and squeezed your breasts, teasing and playing with them.  
  
You mewled at the pleasure and wanted more. You carefully inserted his dick inside you as you can feel yourself getting full and started to move your hips up and down.  
  
Snotlout let out a long groan and moved his hips, matching your pace.   
  
The room was filled with sounds your skins hitting against each other and your ragged breaths.  
  
Your legs started to get tired and Snotlout noticed. So, you changed into a different position. This time, you were on your stomach, ass in the air.

Snotlout position himself behind you and slowly interested himself, letting an animalistic moan.  
  
He gripped onto your hips and immediately started to thrust himself into you, muttering dirty things under his breath.  
  
You were getting close to your orgasm and so was Snotlout. You changed positions again and laid on your back.  
  
Snotlout continued to pound into you as you let out small yelps with each thrust.  
  
He leaned in and started to kiss you, sticking his tongue inside your mouth.  
  
Snotlout's pace started to go faster as you were ready to reach your peak.  
  
"I'm so close." Snotlout muttered against your lips.  
  
"Me too, Snotlout." You muttered back in a whimper.  
  
Snotlout did one last deep thrust and released all of himself inside you. Grunting with each pulse. You reached your orgams and your walls squeezed around his erection as you wrapped your legs around his waist.  
  
You let out a heavy sigh along with Snotlout as you both come down from your high.  
  
Snotlout rolled to the side and held you close, as he was still inside of you.   
  
You were now beyond exhausted. The nice warm and full feeling inside you felt nice still feeling his dick throb inside you as Snotlout has his arms wrapped around you.  
  
You tiredly kissed his lips and closed your eyes, "I love you." You mumbled.  
  
You heard Snotlout softly chuckle and kissed your forehead, "I love you too."


	49. [🔞🎃🔞] Kinktober: 3️⃣1️⃣

Kink Rating:  
🔞◇◇  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
🎃♡🎃♡🎃♡🎃  
  
**-After HTTYD 3-**  
  
 **Day 31: Vanilla**  


Today was Astrid's and Hiccup's anniversary and I told them that Snotlout and I could baby-sit their one- year-old daughter while they spend some quality time together.  
  
Astrid, at first didn't want to because she wants to be with her daughter at all times, but she also wanted some alone time with just her husband as well. So, she eventaully gave in and gave us the 'okay'. It was just for today anyways.

Snotlout and I took care of her while her parents were out on their little date and during that time I had the feeling of wanting a child myself, even more so than before.  
  
When Astrid had Zephyr, I really wanted my own child, and also seeing how well Snotlout interacts with her, made me want one even more. It even made me fall more in love with Snotlout, seeing how gentle and careful he is.  
  
Astrid and Hiccup eventually came over to our home and picked up their daughter. They thanked us and we waved goodbye, once they were out of earshot, I turned to Snotlout and smiled at him.  
  
He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and smiled back at me, "What?"  
  
"Snotlout, do you want to have...kids?" I asked him slowly, while I looked at him in the eyes.  
  
We never really discussed about wanting kids. Although, there were a few times where we would make small comments on what life would be like if we had kids, but we never really actually asked each other if we wanted one.  
  
His eyes went wide and there was a soft pink blush on his cheeks, "K-kids? Like...a baby...with you?" He asked, making sure he heard right.  
  
I let out a laugh, "Yes, silly. A baby. Do you want to have a baby...with me?"  
  
He cupped my cheeks and started to kiss me deeply, he pulled back from the kiss and grinned, "I would love to have a baby, especially with you."  
  
Snotlout lifted me up in bridal style and leaned down and kissed me again as he kicked the front door shut behind him.   
  
"Let's go make one right now." He said in a soft tone.  
  
"Now?" I asked him with an amused raised eyebrow.  
  
He gave me a shrug, "I've always thought about having one. Ever since Hiccup and Astrid had Zephyr, I always thought about having our own kid."  
  
I furrowed my eyebrows as I giggled, "And you're telling me this now?"

He gave me another shrug, "You never asked."   
  
I rolled my eyes and sighed as I shook my head amusingly.   
  
We were now in our shared room. Snotlout placed me down on the bed and kissed me softly on the lips.  
  
Snotlout started to uncloth me along with himself.   
  
He leaned down to me and kissed me lovingly, caressing the side of my face. He smiled at me as he sat up.  
  
Snotlout aligned himself in front of my entrance and slowly inserted himself. He gasped and let out a chuckle, "Hm, you feel so good." He muttered seductively as he leaned down and kissed me again.  
  
He begins to move as I moaned against his lips and he moaned against mine. His hot member filling me up as it throbbed inside me.  
  
"Snotlout, harder." I moaned.  
  
He gave me a smirk and began to thrust into me harder and rougher as his skin hitting against mine and his grunts filled the room  
  
I let out a gasp and a shaky moan as I held his hand, my fingers intertwined with his.  
  
"Snotlout?" I called out to him between my moans.  
  
"Hm?" He replied with a pants as he reached up and pushed the hairs out of my face.  
  
"I love you... so much." I mewled out.  
  
He gave me a smile and kissed me. "I love you too, baby."  
  
He then pushes himself deeper, he grinds up against me and let out a moan, "Ah, fuck. I'm so close!"  
  
My heart started to race as I got excited, "I'm ready whenever you are, Snotlout." I moaned.  
  
He sat himself up and gripped onto my hips and started to do long and deep strokes as we both slowly started to reach our peaks.  
  
Snotlout did one last thrust, releasing his seed inside me while I reached my peak.

He pulled back a little bit and pushed himself in all the way. Letting out a long and deep groan.  
  
He slowly pulled out and laid down beside me on the bed.   
  
I snuggled closed up to him as he leaned down and kissed me on my lips.  
  
I smiled up at him and placed my hand on the side of his face, "You're going to an amazing father, Snotlout."  
  
He smiled back at me and kissed me again, "And you're going to be an amazing mother, (Y/N)."  
  
I chuckled and snuggled closer and closed my eyes, "I hope so."


	50. [🔷️] Meant to Be

**-After HTTYD-**

Snotlout has a huge crush on Astrid and everyone knows. I have a huge crush on Hiccup and everyone knows.

Snotlout and I help each other out to get the other's attention, but no matter what we did, we ended up failing and they brushed us off or just ignored us.  
  
Today though, I had an idea of trying to get Hiccup to become jealous and hoping that maybe I will get his attention, it will also help Snotlout too! I don't know why I never thought of this, but it should work!

•●●●•

I walked around the village, asking random kids and teens if they have seen Snotlout, they said that they seen him walking past the Great Hall. 

I ran towards the Great Hall and looked around the area. I finally saw him, he was with Hookfang and they looked like they were arguing, well, more like Snotlout yelling and Hookfang not listening.  
  
I shook my head as I smiled, I walked up them and Hookfang immediately noticed and walked away from Snotlout as he stood beside me.  
  
"Hey! Don't you--oh! (Y/N)!" Snotlout said as he finally turned around.  
  
"Hi, Snotlout," I said with a smile. Hookfang nudged me to get my attention, I turned towards him and patted his snout, "is Snotlout being mean to you again?"   
  
Hookfang did a huff, as if to tell me yes, I let out a giggle while Snotlout scoffed, "I wasn't being mean to him! He's the one who's being mean to me..." he muttered.  
  
Hookfang shot at his helmet, almost knocking him back. Snotlout glared at Hookfang as he looked content with himself, "See?!" Snotlout exclaims as he gestures towards Hookfang.  
  
I rolled my eyes in amusement, "Alright, alright, that's enough you two."   
  
Snotlout let out an annoyed sigh, "Anyways, did you need something?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, right!" I exclaimed, totally forgotten about my plan, "So, I got a plan on how I will be able to get Hiccup's attention and get Astrid's too!"  
  
When I mentioned Astrid his eyes went wide along with his smile, "Okay! What is it?"  
  
I told him my plan and we got to work immediately.  
  
First, I dressed up a bit, I put on my best outfit and did my hair. I went around the village to meet up with Snotlout. All the other teenage boys looked at me, but I ignored them. I wasn't interested, I only had eyes for Hiccup.  
  
I finally found Snotlout and he raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Wow, you look beautiful!" He complimented.  
  
"Thanks! Now, let's go find Hiccup." I said with a grin.

•●●●• 

We found Hiccup and he was at his black smiths. Snotlout and I started to talk to each other loudly enough for Hiccup to hear, we were flirting with each other obnoxiously, I occasionally glanced over at Hiccup and he seemed to completely ignore me, but eventually I got his attention, I heard Hiccup sigh loudly, "(Y/N)?"   
  
My heart fluttered when he said my name, "Yeah!?" I exclaimed as I grinned.  
  
"Can you and Snotlout go...some where else? Please?"   
  
He looked annoyed, maybe it worked??  
  
"Alright, if you say so!" I said as I grinned, "Let's go Snotlout!" I shouted as I grabbed his hand and walked away from the area.

•●●●•

"Well I think that worked!" I exclaimed, gaining the attention of passersby, "He looked totally jealous, don't you think?" I asked Snotlout.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah, he looked jealous." He said with a shrug.   
  
I looked behind Snotlout and saw Astrid walking, "Hey! There's Astrid!" I whispered loudly enough for Snotlout to hear.   
  
He turned around and looked back at me with a smirk and nodded. Snotlout grabbed my hand and started to make our way towards Astrid, but we made sure she didn't see us.   
  
It was only when she turned the corner and she saw Snotlout and I together, at least I assume so.  
  
My back was face towards her, so Snotlout was looking towards Astrid. Snotlout quickly grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles, "You look beautiful today!"  
  
I couldn't help but giggle at the compliment as I smiled, "Why, thank you Snotlout! You're so sweet!" I said loud and clear, making sure Astrid heard.  
  
I saw Snotlout's eyes move across, following Astrid and it was clear that Astrid ignored him because he frowned.  
  
He sighed as he let go of my hand and sat on the ground, "Maybe it's not meant to be." He mutters  
  
I furrowed my eyebrows, it caught me off guard and worried me. I sat down beside him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "What?! Are you okay? That is something that you would never say!"   
  
He shrugged and didn't say anything.  
  
"Maybe she's just playing hard to get? I don't know, but don't give up! Show her that you really like her! You know?" I said as I grinned.  
  
He smiled at me and stood up, "Yeah! You're right. I should keep trying. Then she will like me!"  
  
I stood up and smiled at him, "Yeah! That's the spirit!"  


•●●●•  
  
**-During RTTE-**

Today, ultimately sucked, Hiccup gave his betrothal gift to Astrid.   
  
It really sucks, but what can you do? The heart wants what the heart wants.  
  
It's going to take a while for me to get over it, I wasn't sure about Snotlout though. I wasn't sure how he felt. Maybe he's sad too?  
  
I was happy for my friends and I finally understood that I shouldn't take what wasn't mine in the first place.

•●●●• 

I sat on the sandy beach, knees up to my chest, as I stared into the sunset. I was in deep in thought until someone flew in and landed. I looked up and saw it was Snotlout.  
  
I gave him a soft smile and a small wave, "Hi, Snotlout."  
  
"Hey..." he said quietly, "So, what are you doing?" He asked, kind of awkwardly.   
  
I just gave him a shrug with a side smile, "Nothing, just watching the sunset."  
  
He nodded, he got off of Hookfang and slowly walked up to me, "Um, can I...?"   
  
"Of course." I said with a smile and scooted over a little bit, letting him sit down beside me.  
  
He let out a sigh as he looked at the sunset, "Well, looks like that loser finally got her a betrothal gift."  
  
I shook my head as I smiled and punched him lightly on the arm, "Don't call him that."

He shrugged, "I call it like I see it."  
  
I let out an amused exhale as I shook my head again and looked back at the sunset. There was a few moments of heavy silence, the only sounds were the waves crashing onto the beach. I let out a heavy sigh, breaking the silence, "I guess it wasn't meant to be, huh?" I asked him sadly.  
  
I heard Snotlout exhale, "Yeah, I guess." He muttered.  
  
The sun was now getting lower and lower into the horizon. I turned to Snotlout and stared at him, he has grown up and has changed over the years, but he was still Snotlout. A bumbling muttonhead.  
  
He looked over at me and I realized I was staring at him for a second too long. I quickly stood up and brushed the sand off my legs, "It's getting late, we should get going." I muttered.  
  
"Oh, yeah." He replied.  
  
I walked over to my dragon and got on.  
  
"I'll see you later," I heard Snotlout say.

I looked up at Snotlout then gave him a small smile and a small wave, "See ya."   
  
He smiled back at me and I flew off to my hut.

•●●●•  
  
**-HTTYD 3-**

I sighed as I sat at the edge of the snowy cliff, staring into the sky as the clouds floated past and the moon shined down onto the ocean. I missed my dragon so much. I wasn't sure what life was ahead of me, I felt lost, I felt like I had no purpose anymore. My dragon was my whole life and now, gone.  
  
"There you are!" A familiar voice called out, pulling me out of my thoughts.  
  
A smile appeared on my face as the sound of crunching snow under their boots got closer.  
  
"I was wondering where you went!" They exclaimed and sat down beside me and let out a heavy sigh, "Man, I can't believe they're married now."   
  
"Yeah," I looked over and smiled, "Time flies fast, doesn't it Snotlout?"   
He let out a chuckle as he looked back at me, "Yeah, it sure does."  
  
I glanced down and looked back at him, "Do you still like Astrid?"  
  
He laughed then shook his head and looked at the sky, "No, I've gotten over her a long time ago," he then looks back at me, "Do you still like Hiccup?"  
  
I shook my head too as I smiled at him, "No, not anymore." There was some silence as I blushed and looked down at the snowy grass, "I have liked someone else though, for a little while."  
  
I heard Snotlout gasp quietly, "Who? Is it Eret?!" He exclaimed.  
  
I chuckled and shook my head, "No, not Eret."  
  
"Then, who? Tuffnut? Fishlegs?!" He asked, as he got closer to me with each question.  
  
I shook my head as I sighed amusingly, "No, it's someone who has been with me since day one." I took a deep breath, as my heart pounded hard in my chest, I looked up at him and looked into his eyes, "You."  
  
His eyes went wide open along with his mouth, but he then grinned, "Good! Because I like you too."  
  
My heart fluttered and I grinned too, "You do?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, I liked you for a while."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him, "And you didn't tell me?"  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck as he chuckled awkwardly, "I-I just...I guess I didn't know how to tell you. We've been best friends for so long, I thought you only saw me as a friend or something like that." He said as he muttered.  
  
I let out a laugh as I sighed, I leaned back on my arms comfortably, "Yeah, sorry if it seemed that way. I guess I was just nervous to like someone else again," I said as I sighed.  
  
There was a pause and Snotlout started to scoot in closer as he stared at my face, observing me, I gave him an awkward side glance, "What are you doing?" I laughed out awkwardly.  
  
He smirked, "Looking."   
  
"At...what?" I asked slowly as I felt my face heat up.  
  
"At you." He replied as he started to get in closer, he then started to close his eyes.  
  
I softly smiled as I rolled my eyes in amusement, I leaned in as I close my eyes too. I lifted my hand up to his face and then, our lips softly touched each other.  
  
We pulled back from the kiss and I slowly fluttered my eyes open, Snotlout looked at me with a grin, I looked down at the snow with a smile on my face as I blushed.   
  
"Well, the party is still going. Do you want to go back?" Snotlout asked.  
  
I looked up at him and looked out into the horizon and sighed in thought, "No, not yet, I want to stay here a little longer."   
  
Snotlout hummed and nodded, he then wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close, "I'll stay here with you then." He said as he glanced down and smiled at me.  
  
I smiled back at him and rested my head on his chest and sighed, "Thanks, Snotlout."  
  
There was some comfortable silence, until Snotlout spoke up, "So, are we like...a thing now?" He asked.  
  
I looked up at him and grinned, "If you want...I mean, I wouldn't mind."  
  
Snotlout leaned in and kissed me on the lips again and smirked at me, "I wouldn't mind either."  


•●●●•  
  
**-After HTTYD 3-**

A couple of years have past and Snotlout and I did something that we never really even thought about years ago. Getting married, together, with each other.

After the party, we stood at the cliff where it our relationship began. We held each other close in the comfort of our arms.

I looked up at Snotlout and softly smiled at him, "I guess we were meant to be, huh?", I asked him.  
  
He looked at me confused at first, but soon realized what I meant. He smiled at me and nodded, "I guess we are."


	51. [🔷️] Help Me

**-During RTTE-**

I sat in my hut as I cried hard in my hands. 

_It's so hard._  
 _Life is so fucking hard. What do I do?_  
 _I feel like a failure._  
  
As I was crying I didn't notice someone walking in.  
  
"Babe?"  
  
I looked up with tears streaming down my face as I sharply shuddered from breathing in too much.  
  
The blurry figure ran over to me and hugged me, "Hey, I'm here."  
  
I wept harder hearing those words.   
  
"Snotlout, w-what do I do?" I said between my cries.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
I shook my head, it was too hard to explain in words.

Snotlout let out a sigh, "Well, whatever it is. We'll figure it out. I'll be here. I love you, you know that. Right?" He asked as he smiled a little bit.  
  
I nodded my head as I cried, "Yeah...I love you too." I said as my voice cracked.  
  
We hugged each other and he held me tight.  
  
I let out a heavy sigh as I started to calm down, only to burst into tears again as I think about my problems.  
  
"I'm here, I'm here. Let it all out." He whispered as we both gently rocked side to side as we hugged.  
  
"Thank you." I sobbed out quietly.  
  
I wasn't sure when I'll be fully okay again, but as of now, I think I'm alright.


End file.
